The Curse of the Were Dog
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: One of the worst things that could happen to an Inu Youkai is for them to get bitten by a Were-Dog. Sesshoumaru has been bitten by one, and now every crescent he transforms. Will Inuyasha save him from his imminent fate?
1. The Bite

Here's me again, writing another stupid story because all my other ones are on hiatus for structure loss. Hope you like this story, but in case you didn't notice, I've been watching too much KND...

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Curse of the Were-Dog **_

Sesshoumaru panted slightly as he sped through the woods, Rin wrapped tightly in his tail.

_What is this Dog's problem? _He wondered as he felt his muscles begin to twinge faintly in fatigue. _I am certain I have not wronged him, and yet he chases me with nothing but bloody intent…_

This is why the taiyoukai was running through the forest.

He had been running for three hours now, but his enemy never seemed to tire. It had been during one of his periods of rest…

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't need to rest often, but when he did, it was meant to be fitful. Such was not the case this time. Just as he settled down with Rin at his side, an unearthly howl lit the air. It made even him, the taiyoukai of the powerful Western province tense up. 

And then the Inu Youkai burst through the woods, saliva dripping from his fangs…

* * *

This brought Sesshoumaru back to his present situation. 

Knowing full well that the youkai would not tire before he, Sesshoumaru concealed his sleeping ward and his aura began to intensify. He welcomed the feeling of power as his fangs grew and he began to change.

The rabid-looking Inu Youkai burst into the clearing with its hackles raised, a worse image than Sesshoumaru himself could ever conjure. However, he too looked fierce, fangs also bared, ears flattened, and a deep growl in his throat.

_Come at me!! _He thought, deepening his snarl. _Play the fool, be the fool…_

As predicted, the animal leapt forward, but instead of sinking his teeth into flesh, his jaws clamped on air as the taiyoukai lord's jaws clamped on his shoulder.

_Hrrrowwwrrrr!!_

The animal doubled back and bit Sesshoumaru on the neck, successfully felling the larger Dog. Sesshoumaru hacked blood, but before collapsing, he swiped at the dog solidly, breaking a front leg, tore at its throat with his teeth, and finally leapt upon it, breaking its spine cleanly in half. The other Dog spasmed and convulsed as Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, changing back to his more human form.

The ugly gash on his neck frothed strangely.

* * *

"Kagome, I'm hungry!" 

"Okay, okay Shippo. We'll rest and eat."

Kagome pulled her bike over and began to scout for a clearing from her position.

What she found was blood.

"EEK!"

She ran from the substance and into Inuyasha's arms.

"Gross, gross, _gross!!!!_" she screamed.

Inuyasha sniffed tentatively.

"…that's Sesshoumaru's blood.

Upon further inspection, Inuyasha found his half-brother's beaten body. A gargantuan gash spanned from his throat to clear past his pecs and nearer to his stomach.

The injury was slowly bleeding, and Sesshoumaru was already extremely pale.

"Kagome, let's go."

"WHAAT?!?!" she cried. "You don't just mean to leave him here, right?"

"That's exactly what I mean to do!"

"B-but…we can't just let him die!"

"…Naw, you're right. I oughta kill him myself. 'Sides, I'm sorta curious who could do this to him when I'm one of the only people able to injure him at all…"

Kagome sighed.

_That's not what I meant, idiot._

Kagome applied a huge wad of gauze to stem the blood flow as she searched for an antiseptic. She soon located one and poured the entire bottle onto her "patient's" wound.

Sesshoumaru bolted up, a horrifying look on his face as his features twisted in pain.

"Wench! Inuyasha!"

_Great. He knows me as "wench."_

Sesshoumaru covered his chest with his hand in an attempt to rub the antiseptic off, but the salt on his fingers merely worsened the cut, which was already partially infected and smelled of rotting meat. He howled in pain.

"Dammit!!!"

He fell back, squirming in pain.

"Sesshoumaru, stop fidgeting! I need to do this!" Kagome said.

"I do not need your help, damned wench…unh!"

His eyes rolled back and his body froze up and his skin paled to a nearly translucent color.

"Inuyasha! He's in shock, he's in shock!! What do we do?!?!"

"Did you ever think to look in that little box you bring around with all the cures from your future?"

"OH!!! There's a book in there!!"

Kagome yanked the lid open and dug through her first aid equipment until she found a small booklet. Feverishly, she searched for what she needed.

"Shock…shock…here it is!!"

_Any condition in which the __circulatory system__ is unable to provide adequate circulation to the body tissues, also called circulatory failure or circulatory collapse. Shock results in the slowing of vital functions and in severe cases, if untreated, in death. It may be caused by inadequate pumping by the heart, by reduction of the blood volume due to dehydration or to loss of blood or plasma, or by reduced blood pressure resulting from dilation of the blood vessels. Inadequate pumping may occur as a result of various kinds of heart disease. Blood loss may result from injuries or from such internal conditions as bleeding ulcers. Burns produce extensive plasma loss from blood vessels into the burned area; crush injuries may result in loss of blood and plasma into the injured tissues. Dilation of blood vessels may be caused by injury to the nervous system, or by pain or emotional stress.Fainting__ is a form of shock brought about by a sudden reduction of the blood supply to the brain. Symptoms of shock include weakness, pallor, cold and moist skin, and thirst. The arterial blood pressure is reduced, the pulse is weak and rapid, and the surface veins of the limbs may collapse. Emergency aid for shock victims includes maintaining a clear breathing passage, administering oxygen, controlling bleeding, and keeping the patient warm and in a supine position with legs elevated. Therapy may include blood or plasma transfusion to restore the normal circulation, as well as treatment of the underlying cause of shock._

"Miroku, Sango, can you check his symptoms with me, please?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Right away," Sango added

Between them both, the houshi and taijiya found Sesshoumaru already with pale skin, obvious weakness from his actions, and a weak and rapid pulse. They relayed the information to Kagome, who read the part about "emergency aid."

"Clear breathing passage…oxygen…control bleeding…what's supine?!"

Miroku calmed Kagome down.

"It's all right, Kagome. Supine means in this case that we lay him flat on his back with his legs elevated."

"Thanks, Miroku. Now please remove your hand from my skirt."

"Er…sorry, Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru flat onto the ground and put his feet up on a boulder so that his legs were higher than the rest of his body.

"And now for the control of his bleeding."

The young girl pulled another large piece of gauze out, but this time, she rubbed it across the wound…

It slid as if the gash was covered in grease.

"What the…"

She pulled the gash back and instantly found out why the wound smelled of rotting flesh.

It was covered in the slaver of what looked to be an animal demon. The cut's edges were foaming yellow and she heard as it festered.

In her haste, she had not seen it before.

"It's poison…"

Inuyasha feh'd.

"This bastard's more trouble than he's worth.

Suddenly, just as before, Sesshoumaru snapped awake.

"Wha…why does it burn…?"

"Sesshoumaru, what happened to you?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Some Dog…he was acting mad…only wanted blood…bit me on the neck…"

Kagome gasped.

"This Dog…was he foaming at the mouth?"

"…wha…"

"Foaming, Sesshoumaru! Was he foaming?!"

"I dunno…"

The taiyoukai's eyes slid in and out of focus.

"I do not feel very well…"

"Sesshoumaru, you gotta remember!" Kagome cried, shaking his shoulders roughly.

"I do not…know…yes…he w-was…"

Sesshoumaru turned away from her as he felt his stomach clench.

"Leave me alone…leave me…" he managed to say, already beginning to gag and cough.

Kagome knew that cough. He was about to be sick.

"Guys, leave him with me for a few minutes…"

"Like hell!" Inuyasha spat. "I ain't leavin' you with this murderer!"

"SIT!! Now go!!!"

But it was too late to save Sesshoumaru some embarrassment. With a final gut-wrenching cough, he began to vomit.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said sadly. "You have rabies…"

* * *

* * *

Well, not that I know anything about rabies...anyway, hope you like this story. Everything I ever wrote has been lost one way or another, and my Idiot brothers story was ripped off at school! Who wanted that bleeping notebook so bad?! Now I hafta write eleven chapters from memory! It's pissing me off, excuse my language. Anywho...

R&R, please!


	2. Treatment with Kagome

I decided to post the second chapter up, seeing as I'm on chapter 12 as far as typing goes. I'm posting slower, though, cuz if I don't, I'll get less reviews, and I'm one of those less reviewed people anyway, so that'll be sorta sorry...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2**

"What…is that…?"

"Rabies is a disease that causes dogs to go insane from a period of two weeks to even a year after the bite, then die…"

"Not…not the Madness? Tell me you speak not of the Incurable Madness of the Dogs…"

Sesshoumaru stared at the wound on his chest.

"I…I have too much to do still…" he whispered, trailing off. "The Madness cannot kill me…this cannot be my destiny!"

And for the first time in his adult life, Sesshoumaru felt tears trickle down his face.

"Impossible…"

Inuyasha stared at his brother with nothing short of pity. The Madness was a horrible fate for a Dog. And yet, were they certain he had been bitten by one of the Infected?

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, you know…you could've just been bitten by some youkai in rage. You never know…"

Sesshoumaru's bangs covered his eyes.

"I may not know, but there is no other explanation."

Sesshoumaru looked up, his eyes tinged slightly pink from the sparse tears they had released.

"I will not lose hope, Inuyasha. I must still defeat you. Other than that, I have no fear of death. I shall die with honor."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, wincing.

"Rin."

The young ward came cautiously from her hiding place.

"We will depart."

Mincing his steps, Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

"No, wait!!" Kagome cried.

The taiyoukai turned to her.

"In…in my country, there is a vaccine…an immunization…for this 'Madness.'"

Sesshoumaru's elfish ears twitched the slightest bit.

"Hn?"

* * *

Kagome was at her house, contemplating her situation.

_I have a demon lord sleeping in my bed. I need to take said demon lord to the hospital._

She sighed.

_He'd better be a damn good actor._

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"…Hn…?"

"Come on, we're walking to the hospital."

* * *

**_At The Hospital Door_**

"Er…Sesshoumaru…"

"Hn?"

"You need to act like you're hurt. You know…howling in pain and stuff…"

"I will _not _shred my dignity for you! I can already smell blackmail brewing…"

Kagome sighed, then slapped his wound, digging her fingernails (wish she had claws, didn't you? Not that I do...) into the tender flesh.

"AAAAGHHHHHH!!! THE PAIN!! THE PAIN, THE PAIN!!!! IT HURTS, DAMN IT!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru. It's for your own good. Just let me do all the talking…"

Kagome raised her voice.

"HELP, SOMEBODY!! ANYBODY!!!"

After a few seconds, several concerned doctors carted Sesshoumaru in. By now, he was unconscious and bleeding profusely.

"He was b-bitten by a d-dog…it was so sc-scary…slobber everywhere…" Kagome blubbered fakely, crocodile tears pouring from her eyes. "It had rabies!!"

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was vaccinated for rabies, and he was also put on heavy dosages of morphine; not a good thing.

"Wench, ima kill ya soon as I healed," he slurred. "Stupid-Face!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honorable Lord of the Western Planes. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Hah!! Only if you lick my fur clean like my mummy!!"

The young miko sweatdropped.

"Uh…let's get you home…"

After some serious convincing, Kagome got the doctors to release Sesshoumaru without him having to use his claws.

"But he needs plenty of bed rest!" The doctor warned.

"Yes! He'll get it!" Kagome said, trying to rush away already. Sesshoumaru, however, was still limping, and he was still loopy from the morphine.

"Ooh! What is that? It's sugar. Can I have one?"

"Sure," Kagome growled, grabbing him a lollipop. "Just move it!"

Sesshoumaru tore the wrapper off with his teeth and began to suck on the candy with a slight grin on his face.

"It's good. Tastes like cherries…"

"Sesshoumaru, I think we should take the subway. Do you have any motion sickness problems?"

"Not that I know of. 'Course, I do move at about 250 miles an hour when I want to…"

Kagome sighed, how could she forget?

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru's POV_**

By the time we had come within half a mile of this "station", all the medication had worn off and not only could I feel the prickle of my pain returning. That wasn't any problem at all. I had high pain tolerance after the initial hurting. The problem was how badly I had to urinate.

"Wench!" I said evenly.

"You called, pompous windbag?"

I literally bit my tongue to keep from retorting.

"I must urinate somewhere. Do you mind?"

"No, I'll find a facility…hey! What the hell are you doing?!?!"

I glared at her as she turned back and I hitched my pantaloons back up quickly. Was she stupid? I was in front of a tree, was I not?

"I am relieving myself while you do not watch."

"No, you need to wait until we find a restroom! You can't pee in public!"

"Very well. Escort me to your 'facilities.'"

I knew I was scowling. A Dog such as myself can hold the urge to urinate for long periods of time, but as the common saying goes, "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

And I had to go terribly.

The wench took me to a sort of resting area that she called a "gas station." _So many stations here_, I thought; so confusing.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru. Go to the bathroom. They have one here."

I nodded and walked briskly to where she pointed.

I pushed the door open, but quickly closed it.

"Are you insane?" I snarled matter of factly. "I cannot use this!"

Even as badly as I wanted to go, I don't think my nose would be able to hold out in that putrid waste zone.

The wench—Kagome, was it?—dragged me around the village, trying to find me a lord-friendly facility while I quickly grew annoyed. What is wrong with using a tree?!

"Sesshoumaru, let's just get to my house…why is your tail shaking?"

"I would have thought that obvious!"

Indeed, it was taking all my strength of will not to soil myself.

"To hell with this! I'm using a tree!!"

I glanced around myself in desperation.

Damn! We had wandered too deeply into the village, for there were no trees! Great…

I took off running at super fast speeds to find a tree.

Oh, yes! Got one! I stopped in front of it and checked for people. None in sight. This determined, I circled the tree and inhaled the previous markings on it. Whoever this strange dog was, he was going to be outmarked by me!

I sighed in comfort as I relieved myself via the tree. (AN: I guess that's what they mean when they say toilet-tree! Heh, heh…you know…toiletry…never mind…). By the time the wench had reached me, I was once again pulling up my pantaloons.

"Now then," I said. Where is this station you wanted to go to?

* * *

* * *

R&R, pretty please!!!!


	3. The Cycle Begins

Sorry I didn't update in so long, guys. A virus attacked our computer (Norton antivirus sux!) and since I'm the primary user, I got restricted. But here's the third chapter. Don't hate me!!

* * *

* * *

"Take a left turn, Sesshoumaru"

Kagome led the taiyoukai down the subway tunnel when he slumped against a wall.

"Come on, what's wrong?" she said impatiently. "We're almost there!"

Her face softened as she saw his breath hitch and noted the reddish color of his skin. She put a hand to his forehead, which elicited a growl.

"Oh, hush…wow, you're pretty warm…"

"My blood temperature is higher than a human…"

"I know that, stupid! But you're still a little hot…"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

Suddenly, the young miko noted a large spot of red on his white haori.

"Your wounds are opening again."

"So what? I want to go home…"

Sesshoumaru walked slowly, mincing his steps still, and finally they entered the hustle and bustle of the subway, Kagome in the lead.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru," she said.

As the demon entered the crowd, he reeled back.

Sweat. Blood. Tears. Body odor. Emotions.

He began to cough and feel dizzy. There were way too many scents for his nose to handle.

Likewise, his ears were pounding from the immense noise. People talking, walking, breathing harshly, screaming, and of course loud music playing from CD players and boom boxes.

He fell to his knees.

_Heightened senses suck sometimes_, he thought as his eyes began to roll in his head.

Kagome however, had long since walked off, thinking Sesshoumaru was still tailing her. When she finally checked back, she found out he wasn't.

"Sesshoumaru?!?! Where are you?!?!?!"

Kagome retraced her steps, searching frantically for the demon lord. She found him passed out on the subway floor, and she saw that he was looking awfully pale again.

"It must be the sounds," she thought fervently. "And the scents. I have to get him out of here…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru came to his senses after a while. He didn't even remember blacking out. All he remembered was the noise, and his headache. Even now, his head pounded awfully, and it was making him sick to his stomach. 

"Wench…get me a basin now."

"Are you going to be sick?"

"No, I'm going to shit in it!" he snarled, stifling a heave. "Be quick with your hands, not your stupidity!"

It was lucky she took his advice, because she didn't arrive a moment too soon. As soon as the container was plunked down, Sesshoumaru leaned over it and emptied his stomach.

The taiyoukai felt awful. His head was pounding, his nose was burning, and his wound was aching the worst of all.

"Take me home, wench! I want to be home!!" Sesshoumaru growled, eyes steely as ever.

"Oh, fine! Ungrateful mutt!!"

Kagome took hold of Sesshoumaru's good arm and yanked him up. The movement after all of his previous disorientation caused him to retch once again, but he soon followed her to the well they had come from. The girl was surprised he hadn't questioned about the well earlier, but was secretly glad as well.

Soon enough, he was back in his time, crabby as ever and ready to go.

"RIN!" he called. "Rin, you may come out now!!"

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The young girl leapt from the bushes and trailed Sesshoumaru.

"Farewell, foolish mortals. And Inuyasha, the next time we meet shall be in battle, I expect, so be ready."

* * *

_**Day of the Waning Crescent Moon**_

Sesshoumaru sighed. He hadn't felt so good all day. In fact, he'd needed to rest a lot during the day. Perhaps it was the wench's cure for the Madness, so he decided to find and ask her. He'd left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un at their current campsite. He knew they would be fine, especially if Ah-Un manned the fort.

Sesshoumaru began to feel queasy as the night approached. By the evening, he had slowed his gait to a very paced walk. He suddenly felt the crescent moon mark on his head throb painfully. Involuntarily, his hand shot up to it, rubbing the marking furiously. Never had pain coursed through the technical birthmark on his forehead.

The trees gave way to a clearing and he stared at the cloudy sky as the final rays of purple and red gave way to darkness. Around midnight, the clouds parted to reveal the crescent sliver of the moon.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru pitched forward, feeling as if his whole body was on fire. It pulsed with power as the moonlight shone heavily on his form.

His body began to transform until he was in total Inu Youkai form.

But it didn't stop there.

His fangs grew to massive proportions and his shoulders hunched more prominently. His eyes turned pure red and his claws sharpened and lengthened.

_No!! _He thought. _What is happening to me?!?!?!_

Suddenly, he was overcome with rage.

The taiyoukai tilted his head back and let out a bloodthirsty howl.

_AWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

Inuyasha was scared. Nothing had rattled the hanyou as much as the howl he had just heard. It was the sound of a feral animal.

On the downwind draft was the scent of his brother, the same place where he'd heard the sound.

_Ah, well. Sesshoumaru is good for somethin' I guess. He'll get rid of that animalistic _thing _out there. _

Inuyasha shuddered as the howls grew frighteningly close and Sesshoumaru's scent, close as it was, didn't have a fighting scent to it.

As the howls approached within a thousand feet of the camp, Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't near the beast.

He _was _the beast.

"KAGOME!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!"

"Inuyasha, what are you yelling about?"

"Sesshoumaru's gone Mad. I know it! That's his scent and that howl…it doesn't even sound like him but it is…"

"He can't have rabies though. The cure works on dogs and humans!" Kagome cried; eyes wide.

"Then maybe…maybe a Maddened dog didn't bite him. Maybe it was one of the horror Dogs of legend…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Maybe he was bitten by one of the rarest of Dogs, one with the most incredible of incurable diseases…"

"Inuyasha, you're not making sense. What are these dogs of legend you're talking about?!"

"Maybe he's a Were-Dog…"

* * *

* * *

Yah, I know. It's a crappy cliffhanger. I was thinkin' Chobits when I wrote it. Hope you like it!

R&R!!!


	4. The Pact of Brothers

Here's a quick update. Hope you like!

* * *

**_Ch. 4_**

"Were-Dog?" Kagome said fearfully.

"Were-Dogs are like werewolves, but with one difference. Only Inu Youkai can become them, and they're a lot more dangerous. With the strength of a youkai, a Were-Dog can level an entire city in one night," Inuyasha said.

Just as the hanyou's explanation came to an end, a huge white blur leapt in front of the shard hunters.

Saliva dripped in huge ropes from the animal's jaws, and its eyes were pure red and lacked pupils. It snarled menacingly, its overly hunched shoulders quivering as it stared at them.

:Sesshoumaru, come on! It's me, Inuyasha! I know that doesn't give you much incentive to spare me, but don't you want to relish my defeat? In this form, you can't. Fight it: Inuyasha barked in animal youkai language.

:Hungry…need to eat…you are food, little man:

Sesshoumaru's words struck Inuyasha hard. The taiyoukai didn't even remember him!

"Run, Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru leapt up and tried to tackle Kagome and Sango down, but Inuyasha sliced at him with the Tetsusaiga. The taiyoukai's remaining foreleg was laid open to the bone.

_HROOWWWRRRR!_

Sesshoumaru snarled, baring his overlarge teeth, and snapped his jaws at his brother. His eyes were rolling madly in his head as he dove for the hanyou.

"Back off!"

The demon was sliced over the foreleg again. He collapsed.

:I NEED FOOD:

Sesshoumaru took a final leap at Inuyasha and succeeded in knocking the Tetsusaiga away. His claws dug into Inuyasha's flesh and he prepared to bite and sever…

The sun rose and bore down on the group of shard hunters.

Sesshoumaru howled as the moon disappeared from the sky. His full Inu-Youkai form began to ebb away and he was left screaming in his humanoid form as he became normal once again. An enormous wound was spurting fountains of blood from his arm and his chest wound was open once again.

"Sesshoumaru's really hurt!" Shippo said in alarm. "What do we do?"

"Make him stop screaming!" Sango said, covering her ears.

It was true; the taiyoukai was screaming in pain still. Eventually, his voice was lost and he was left rasping as the wounds on his chest and arm continued to bleed. He stood, eyes wide, with no feeling in his eyes as his skin paled to a translucent state once again.

"He's in shock again," Miroku stated.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was fawning over the unconscious hanyou, who had large, but shallow claw marks on his chest; only the middle one was deep.

"Oh, my God! He's going to be a Were-Dog too!"

"No, Kagome," Sango said consolingly. " We wouldn't even know if a hanyou could get that. It's for Inu Youkai. And besides, Inuyasha wasn't bitten. He was only clawed on the chest."

"Thanks Sango. I was really worried…"

"I think you should worry about Sesshoumaru."

Kagome turned to Miroku, then Sesshoumaru and gasped. The demon lord was still standing, but his bleeding was somehow stemming itself.

"Well, at least he's beginning to stop bleeding…"

"Lady Kagome, that's because he's being tapped dry."

Kagome blanched. Miroku was right, there was an enormous pool around Sesshoumaru, and because his shock-affected legs were weak, he collapsed face first into the life liquid.

Instantly, Kagome began to wrap tourniquets around his gashes. Knowing he had youkai blood in him (however little of that was left) she hoped to God that he would survive. She didn't want to see death…

During the afternoon, Sesshoumaru stopped breathing.

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru's POV_**

I knew not where I was.

I knew not what I felt.

I did not even have a sense of self anymore.

What I did know was what I had been mere hours ago.

I had been a beast of insatiable hunger.

A beast of legend.

A Were-Dog is what I had been.

During my period of nothingness, I felt my body shut down, but I was somehow brought back to the world I knew.

My eyes opened, just for a moment, and I saw raven hair and…sailor fuku?

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Sesshoumaru slept the good part of a week away in critical condition. Only on the sixth day did he wake up, and he was very much disoriented.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"You're in bed, stupid!" his hanyou brother replied.

:Inuyasha…:

Sesshoumaru turned away from Inuyasha in shame.

:Even as a taiyoukai, I am no better than you any longer. I am unable to rule my lands, for every crescent moon I become worse than a hanyou…I become a Were-Dog: he replied in anger.

-Don't think for a moment that this changes anything, Sesshoumaru. You are still my enemy. However…I guess fighting a Were-Dog can be dangerous, so you think you wanna hang around with me until we find a cure-

:Inuyasha, there is no cure. Do not be a naïve fool. And I shall never join you. But as for Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken…:

The demon lord sighed.

:You may take them. If I am a danger upon myself, then I am a danger a thousand fold to them.:

-I'll take care of them: Inuyasha growled the promise. :And I swear on our old man's grave I'll find the cure.-

Hanyou and Taiyoukai met eyes and, for the first time, they were not murderous, but filled with sadness and determination.

:I await the cure.:

* * *

Well, that's it. Please review!


	5. I Don't Need You

**_Ch. 5_**

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I was so worried when you transformed and left!"

Rin hugged the taiyoukai's leg so tightly that she cut the circulation off from it. She cuddled her face into the silk of his billowing pantaloons, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Rin. Release my leg before I lose full function of it."

"I'm sorry, Milord, but I was very worried…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin with his golden eyes.

:Ah-Un: he barked, quite literally.

-Yes, Milord-

:Hold on for a moment.:

"Jaken! You come as well," he beckoned.

As all of the Sesshoumaru-gumi stared straight at their namesake, he sighed.

"I shall be leaving you with my half-brother today."

Jaken made a sound similar to choking as his eyes widened (AN: If possible) in amazement.

"B-b-but M'lord…why?"

Ah tilted his head in confusion.

-I thought you despised your brother.- Ah growled.

'Yes, why leave us with Inuyasha?' Un added.

"Milord, I shall never leave your side…"

"Rin, you are nothing to me. Nothing but a hindrance," Sesshoumaru hissed. "And you as well, Jaken."

"Milord…I have been nothing if not faithful…"

"_Did you not hear me?_" Sesshoumaru spat venomously. "I don't want to be in the presence of any of you. You are all holding me back!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru…I thought you were kind…you were my nii-sama…"

Sesshoumaru turned steely eyes to Rin.

"I am a taiyoukai. You are a ningen. It was never meant to be. You _will_ go to those of your own station."

His next words hit the young girl hard.

"You are worthless."

"But Milord…I do not understand…" Jaken spluttered

"What is so hard to understand Jaken, you fool? I never wanted you around me. You are just as worthless as Rin. In fact, it would be well suited for you to parade yourself around with Inuyasha. He will give you more prestige."

Jaken swelled with suppressed anger.

"Why did I ever serve such a stuck-up bastard like you!" he finally snarled. "I've never once been appreciated. Well! Your final order is taken with little reluctance, Sesshoumaru-_sama_!" Jaken blustered, adding the "sama" with intended insult. "Come Rin. We can do better than this, I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru turned to Ah-Un.

"You might as well join them. A dragon killed my father, and it is a dragon I will kill if you do not leave, and that is a promise."

Ah-Un sighed in its draconic fashion.

-As you wish, Koinu-sama.-

'We shall serve your brother.'

-But do not think we know not why you do this. It isn't for self-gain. It's for us. All of us…-

Sesshoumaru feh'd and turned away from them.

"Go to Inuyasha like the vermin you all are."

:And Ah-Un, keep close to Rin.:

The disbanded Sesshoumaru-gumi departed to join their previous lord's hanyou sibling.

As they walked away, Sesshoumaru felt as if they had each carried a part of him away.

_Farewell, my comrades. I hope you do well with my brother. It was worth it to lose petty companionship rather than lose you all…even you, Jaken…you were loyal, and you are very courageous in your own way. Rin, I shall miss your antics…And Ah-Un…there is nothing I can think that could measure to you…_

Ending his mental eulogy to them, he decided to bed there. He left his human form for his demon form. Winding three circles, he finally situated himself on the ground, placing his head on his paws. However, his eyes didn't close. He may not have been "Man's best friend," but Sesshoumaru felt very lonely, and that wasn't the way a dog was to be. That was why he tolerated Jaken so well, even in his most annoying phases.

Woefully, he began to whimper, until he finally broke into a mournful howl…

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. Not too long ago, Sesshoumaru's old friends had come to him, claiming that they would rather serve him. Or at least, that's what Jaken and Ah-Un said. Rin was heartbroken, wailing that her Lord Sesshoumaru had shunned them all away in hate and that she wanted to go back to him. Kagome seemed to understand that Sesshoumaru was her savior, and took her in. 

Inuyasha, however, knew why his brother had said all the horrible things to his comrades. He didn't dare to keep Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un around him, especially when he was a Were-Dog. The risks to them were too great…too great to keep friends around…

A howl raised the hairs on Inuyasha's neck. It was his brother, the great and honorable Lord of the Western Lands.

_I'm sorry it has to be like this, Sesshoumaru. I promise that I'll find the cure. _

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou jumped as Miroku addressed him.

"Yeah, what?"

"Kagome has prepared some ramen," the monk sighed, scratching his head and feeling on the end of his short ponytail.

"What're you so fidgety for, Miroku?"

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing. Nothing you haven't already heard, that is…"

"So, Sesshoumaru's got you strung up, too? That bastard. He screws everything up."

"That may be true, but you know that you must help him. It isn't his fault he's become a Were-Dog. Come to think of it, if he killed that other Dog, then perhaps that makes him the final Were-Dog in existence…"

"No. Were-Dogs are rarely born. They are made. Just like Werewolves, the bite of a Were-Dog seals your fate; you'll probably die before you sire any Infected pups…"

"That is a good thing," Kagome said, joining the boys' conversation. "So, guys. Do Were-Dogs have that whole 'silver bullet' thing going on for them?"

"Uh…er…yeah," Inuyasha stammered, surprised by Kagome's appearance. "But silver only stuns Were-Dogs…like, um…"

"Like a tranquilizer dart!" Kagome added to finish his sentence.

"Yeah!"

"Well, that's good!"

"Sure, if you can find silver easy!" Inuyasha snarled. "It's fairly rare. And what the hell's a bullet? We use silver tipped arrows!"

"Oh, yeah. No guns yet. Or at least not many."

Kagome put on an optimistic smile.

"Don't worry guys. I can get us silver. It's cheaper than gold, and if I give it to a blacksmith, he can melt it into arrowheads!"

"Good idea, Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Thanks!" Kagome replied. "So how about I go back to my time and get us some silver?"

"That would be the best thing for now," Inuyasha agreed. "And soon, 'cause the next crescent moon isn't too far after my secret day. Speaking of crescent moons…isn't that going to be more inconvenient because I think there's two crescents a month…"

"Oh, boy. Inuyasha, you're right."

Kagome had a feeling that the time in which an Inu Youkai changed had something to do with what was about them. For Sesshoumaru, it was the crescent moon. For the other dead Dog, who knew? But she had never given a thought to two transformations a month. That equaled approximately 24 transformations a year. Not good…

* * *

* * *

**R and R, please!**


	6. Zanmaru's Game

I know I don't exactly need to be doing this from school, but I can't resist. I hope you like the chapter

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_Ch. 6_**

Sesshoumaru woke up shivering at midnight. He was cold. After all, it was the first snow in Feudal Japan. Normally, he visited his rarely frequented home to keep warm during winter. He transformed back into his humanoid form and clutched his tail around him, wrapping the end of it around him for warmth. He trudged dejectedly through the snow. Now that he was smaller than in his Dog form, the snow reached up to his thighs.

_There must have been some blizzard last night, _he thought dully.

Nothing much mattered anymore. Not his job, not his life. A Were-Dog was persecuted always and forever. He knew that his transformation had probably been noticed by lesser youkai, who had passed the information on until even the humans knew it. News traveled fast here, after all…

The lord's nostrils flared. He was not alone.

He released his tail, letting its strength support itself against his body, and cracked his knuckles.

"Reveal yourself."

An Inu-Youkai walked into the clearing, his steely gray hair flapping across his youthful face. A lesser Inu-Youkai, yes, but still powerful.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked icily.

"I want only to verify information, my lord. Are the rumors true? Were you bitten by a Were-Dog?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone still icy.

"My name is Zanmaru, and I wish to assist you, my lord,"

The taiyoukai examined Zanmaru, sniffing his aura.

"You lie."

Sesshoumaru drew another sniff.

"There are seven Inu-Youkai accompanying you and you hope to kill me."

"Very smart, I commend you, Sesshoumaru. Now, will you fight, or won't you?"

Zanmaru stepped back into a fighting stance, brandishing his claws.

"Your first mistake: challenging me."

Sesshoumaru was at Zanmaru in two seconds.

"Your second: shunning your honor to outnumber me. I will not spare you."

So saying, he slashed Zanmaru across the chest.

"There is one thing you cannot do, and your judgment won't let you. You won't bite me, not knowing you will further circulate your disease."

"And who says I am Infected?"

Zanmaru was taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Come at me then. I'll give you a free bite as a full Dog."

Sesshoumaru transformed and was fully intent on ripping his opponent in two, but he found he couldn't. What if he didn't kill him, what if he survived and transformed into a Were-Dog?

"So I was right. You are Infected. That is just as well. You are coming with us, or you will die."

"Why are you so sure?"

"It has been my family's tradition to rid the world of creatures such as yourself. Either way, you will be gotten rid of."

Zanmaru signaled to his comrades, who all leapt onto Sesshoumaru, fully transformed.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time not using his fangs. He knew he would lose if he didn't…

One of the dogs snapped his tail in half.

_HRRROOOOOWRRR!_

He turned back and bit into the demon's neck, ripping the throat clear out. It was most certainly dead.

Another Dog clamped it's jaws on his leg while the others tackled him. Sesshoumaru howled as his right hind leg was broken. He began to struggle, clawing and biting all the demons on him. After he was done, only three, including Zanmaru, were alive.

"You are a strong and intelligent one, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru raised his hackles, angry eyes narrowing. He knew his chances were not good. Apart from having only three legs to begin with, he only had two of proper function now. His tail was also useless and he was covered in huge, poison filled wounds. Already, his vision was blurring. As the taiyoukai collapsed to the ground, eyes rolled back and transformation reversing, Zanmaru smiled.

"And now you are our only Were-Dog. You may have killed the other, but you were foolish enough to be bitten…"

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on Kaede's hut impatiently. Where was Kagome when he needed her? 

Eventually, Kagome returned with a bag of little necklaces and things.

"Is that it!" Inuyasha yelled. "That'll only make about seven arrowheads!"

"Well, sorry that I couldn't do better, Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled. "It could have been worse! Now who can we take this to?"

Inuyasha thought hard. Silver. Blacksmith. Good arrowheads.

"Let's see what Toto-sai can do."

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up, finding that his wrist and legs were burning severely. 

As his eyes opened, he realized why.

They were grasped in silver shackles and he was hanging from the ceiling.

He groaned, feeling dizzy and ill.

"So, you're finally awake?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see Zanmaru.

"What do you want with me?" he managed to whisper, still feeling sick.

"I said it before. We are of a group which is destined to find, examine, and eventually exterminate Were-Dogs. Our last Were-Dog escaped and Infected you. That is why you are here."

Sesshoumaru felt his lungs strain to fill themselves. In this position, it was difficult to draw breath. He coughed blood and it splattered to the ground below him.

"Zanmaru, let me down from here now."

"You are in no position to be ordering anyone," Zanmaru sneered, flicking his short tail back and forth.

"It wasn't only an order. My lungs will collapse if I am strung here much longer…"

"I doubt it. It only feels painful. The silver hurts, doesn't it, Were-Dog? Well, as soon as I've subdued you, I'll let you down…"

So saying, Zanmaru began to chant a spell.

Sesshoumaru felt his body convulse in pain. He coughed more blood, then became still. A golden collar appeared around his neck and the silver shackles opened, dropping him to the ground. Sesshoumaru hit hard and groaned.

"Now stand and face me, Were-Dog."

"You do not, and never will, command this Sesshoumaru."

"Oh?" The older Dog sneered. "Subdue!"

Sesshoumaru felt the golden collar tighten around his neck painfully. His breathing became labored, but he could still just drag in a thin breath…

Then came the electrical bolts of pain through his body. It seemed to course through his very soul. It then changed to fire, and after that ice.

Blood poured from his ears, mouth, nose, and even the corners of his eyes and he yelled in agony, the scream ripping through his hoarse throat.

"There, now. Are you ready to listen?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes became red and his fangs lengthened until they were nearly parallel with his chin.

"Never will I bow to your will."

"That's alright. We have all the time in the world, and no one's here to hear you scream."

* * *

* * *

R and R! You'll make me happy...


	7. The Rescue From Death

Hiya, peeps! Here's a new chapter. I'm updating mostly from school, so please forgive me.

* * *

* * *

**_Ch. 7_**

After several more subductions, Sesshoumaru was in immense pain. He was leaning against the wall heavily, and he'd bitten his tongue accidentally.

"Damn…you…" he groaned.

"Are you ready to give in yet?"

Sesshoumaru replied by swiping at Zanmaru with his speed to propel him. However, blood loss and disorientation slowed him down and caused him to stumble. His claws dripped poison ineffectively and he groaned once more.

"I don't care much for your little attack. Therefore…"

Zanmaru took Sesshoumaru's arm in one hand and began to apply pressure in the opposite direction with the other hand. Sesshoumaru struggled as he felt the bones in his arm became stressed. His arm began to crack dangerously, but no matter how he struggled, he was unable to free himself from the Inu Youkai's grip; he was much too fatigued.

Sesshoumaru's arm finally broke with a crack like a gunshot. He grunted in pain and collapsed back down.

"Now. Back to business. Are you ready to give in, or must I subdue you once more?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, merely stared blankly straight ahead.

"I didn't hear you…Subdue!"

Sesshoumaru's body tremored as he received the awful punishment; he let out a moan.

"Do you yield?"

"…for now, perhaps…"

Zanmaru smiled evilly.

"That _is _a start. I'll just do it once more, and you can rest for a while. SUBDUE!"

With that, Zanmaru left Sesshoumaru to his own devices. The taiyoukai lord rolled to his side and vomited blood.

_I…I cannot stay here, _he thought as he fought his nausea unsuccessfully. _How am I going to get out of here? Everything they have here is specifically designed to subdue Were-Dogs in or out of their cycle. And I need to feed soon. I don't trust these bastards to supplement me properly…_

He took a labored breath.

_I will not give in though. Not even if it kills me…_

And it was true. Sesshoumaru's spirit wasn't even dented. He was strong as ever, but for how long?

* * *

Inuyasha snarled. 

"I smell him. He was here."

"Who?" Shippo said stupidly.

"It's Sesshoumaru."

"I don't know who you're talking about, Lord Inuyasha. Let's move on," Jaken said stubbornly.

Inuyasha knew Jaken had a point, but he had a promise to uphold.

"Jaken, you really are a dense little bastard," he sneered; going in the direction Sesshoumaru's blood was headed, he bounded off. That fighting scent was unmistakable.

"Kagome, let Jaken take you to Toto-sai's joint. I'll catch up. You stay there until I do!"

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

Sesshoumaru woke up and pushed himself to his knees. His whole body ached terribly and he was hungry, but the gruel Zanmaru had left for him made him sick to his stomach, and so he didn't dare to eat it. However, the taiyoukai had enough sense to prepare for what he knew was imminent.

"Hello, Were-Dog. I see you haven't touched your supper. Such a waste. Tima and I will just need to make sure you _do _eat it. We can't have you going into torpor, after all…"

Sesshoumaru was too sore to struggle. He merely waited for Zanmaru to break his arm like he did every day. Now that the deed had been done so many times, the bone was healing unevenly and awkwardly.

After Zanmaru finished that, Sesshoumaru hung limp, refusing to touch the meal before him. Zanmaru pinned him back and had his partner, Tima, force-feed Sesshoumaru the gruel. After a few minutes, the taiyoukai's stomach protested and he became sick.

"Oh, well. We'll just find something more appeasing, I suppose. Your body has an adverse reaction to this food. Pity, really. Your predecessor Were-Dog found no problem with it. Or at least he wouldn't relate it to us…" Zanmaru said with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. His spirit was wearing down and he was spiraling from three days of pure subduction and starvation. Zanmaru decided yesterday to change his stratagem and used his own poison whip to draw blood from Sesshoumaru. Filled with poison, the wounds were very slow to heal and didn't scab over nearly as well as they should have. He slumped and Zanmaru punished him again with the whip and Subduction Collar.

After Sesshoumaru began to vomit blood once more, Zanmaru left him. He merely stayed on his knees, unable to move his arm; it was giving stabbing jolts of pain every once in a while. He panted still, and finally collapsed to his chest. His tail twitched convulsively. Zanmaru had used his whip to fracture it once more. Sesshoumaru began to whimper doggishly in pain.

_I thought my bastard brother was to keep his word to me. It must be worth just as much as he is…_

Just then, a red blur burst into the cell. Sesshoumaru was too weak to follow it, despite his efforts. Eventually, he just gave up and let the blur carry him away.

"Support yourown weight withyourarm ortailstupid!" he heard in a blur. The words ran together, so he had problems understanding, but he got the picture.

"Can't…" he groaned. "Broken…"

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru racked his battered mind for answers. He knew he'd heard that sharp, unmannered tone before. And a red haori…?

"_Inu…yasha…_" he whispered. "Thank you…"

He passed out.

Inuyasha shifted Sesshoumaru's weight on his back. The taiyoukai was breathing in short breaths onto his shoulder, indicating broken ribs.

_I can't believe he's sayin' thank you to me. I guess he must be delirious from pain, _Inuyasha thought. _He looks like he's been through hell…

* * *

_

_**Yet Another Day Later…**_

Sesshoumaru woke up with a cast on his arm and was horrifyingly surprised at such. He thought it was a torture device, because he had no memory of the events last night. He made to take it off when he found that the bone under it was healing correctly. There was another cast around the middle of his tail.

"Hn."

_I expect that they are going to vivisect me next, the bastards? _He thought dully. His back and chest wounds were still sore as ever, wrapped in bandages…

Bandages?

"So, you're awake."

Sesshoumaru jumped and turned red eyes to the intruder.

"Oh. Jaken, it is you…"

"I knew not that Lord Inuyasha was going to save your filthy life," Jaken snarled. "But I trust his judgment."

"Jaken…Jaken, listen to me…"

"To you? Pah!"

"Jaken, I did not leave you to hurt your feelings…"

"Then why say all of those things, eh?"

"…I said those because…because I am a Were-Dog…and I feared for yours and Rin's safety. Even Ah-Un, and they are as strong as I…"

"M-m'lord…is that true?" Jaken stammered.

"It is."

"Oh…oh, milord Sesshoumaru!"

Jaken felt pity to his master for the series of unfortunate events bestowed to him.

"Do not feel pity to me, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said dangerously softly.

"Er…yes, milord…"

Sesshoumaru groaned as his back began to throb horribly.

"I must leave once more. Staying here will only ensure the return of Zanmaru and Tima. I may as well leave…"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, holding his hand against his fractured ribs.

"Do not presume to command me. I shall leave."

"Sesshoumaru, don't you get it? We won't let you! You're our friend."

"Feh. Friendship. Who needs it?"

"You do," Kagome replied. "You're a Dog, buster, and where I come from, dogs love companionship. They hate being alone."

"…Very well, I admit I do crave affection, but do not forget that I am a Taiyoukai…"

"Oh, be quiet!" Kagome snapped, smacking him down.

Sesshoumaru made to get up and slash her with his poison claws when he was overcome with such a pleasurable feeling that he forgot all about Kagome's rudeness.

She was rubbing and scratching his stomach softly.

"Good boy," Kagome said softly.

Sesshoumaru began to kick his right leg in contentment, the heel of his foot coming into contact with the wooden floor of the hut rapidly. His face began to contort and the corners of his mouth twitched until he finally broke into a grin of contentment. Kagome scratched behind his pointed ears and he began to breathe in a relieved way, despite his fractured ribs…

"Just look at him, he's soo cute!" Sango mused. "He's acting like a puppy would…"

She laughed softly as Sesshoumaru's tail began to wag weakly, yet contentedly and he placed his arm wrist-down against his chest, like a typical dog.

"You feel better, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, switching back to his stomach.

"Yes. I am not totally disinclined to the prospect of staying. At least not for a while…"

* * *

* * *

R and R, please. And if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'll get around to them next chappie. 


	8. Back to the Pit of Despair

Wow, I'm glad that I typed this up to ch. 13. So easy to post at school.

Zanmaru's speech is surrounded by plus signs...sorta...well, actually, got rid of the beginners, so it'll just have em at the end. You still sorta know when Zanmaru's talking. The bastard...

* * *

* * *

**_Ch. 8_**

After a few more minutes of tummy scratching, Sesshoumaru was lulled into a peaceful sleep, knowing he was not with enemies. After what they had done the last time he was ill, he was starting to trust them. (side ref to Curiosity Killed the Dog. Read it, it's good)

"OH, what are we going to do, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed. "We know silver stuns him, but what can we do?"

"Well, since silver arrows stun him, there must be something that will block his transformation out. I never knew a Were-Dog personally, but man! I've heard stories, and we even had a run in with our own Were-Dog when I was younger. The next day, we found him throwing up blood in the forest…"

"Wait. Didn't you say something about an organization of Were-Dog slayers?" Miroku pressed.

"Yeah. They call themselves the Were Hunters. They make a living outta capturing and killing Were-Dogs. I think that's who Sesshoumaru was caught by. Judging by the amount of dead bodies at the scene of his capture, though, I don't think he went easy…"

"He would never surrender easy," Sango said.

"I wish there was some kinda scripture or something about Were-Dogs like in the movies!" Kagome blurted in annoyance.

"Wish granted. There's a tapestry somewhere that tells nearly everything about Were-Dogs on it."

"Okay, Inuyasha. What's the bad news?"

"It disappeared a century or so ago. No one knows where it is…"

"Perhaps I do," sneered a voice.

The shard hunters turned to see Zanmaru.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am the Were Hunter Zanmaru. And you have stolen my specimen of Were-Dog. We have come to take it back."  
Kagome stomped up to Zanmaru and poked his chest.

"Hey! That Were-Dog isn't an 'it'. 'It' is a 'HE!' And he happens to be the Lord of the Western Lands and Inuyasha's older brother, so why don't you get your kicks somewhere else!"

"This doesn't concern you, bitch! We are giving him what he deserves!"

"Oh, you're a Dog aren't you? So that was a compliment, right?" Kagome snarled. "Back to the point, what kind of person are you! Sesshoumaru hasn't done anything outside of self-defense! The one time he did anything, that was when you attacked him, and he certainly didn't _want _to be a Were-Dog, I'm sure!"

"Regardless of his title or intent, he will come with us…"

"What's all this 'us' crap?" Inuyasha snarled. "There's only you!"

"And don't forget me!"

A female Inu-Youkai entered the hut.

"About time, Tima!" Did you set the fires?"

"Yes, I did. This village will be ashes in about an hour. And the villagers are locked in. And how's our little Were-Dog?"

Tima glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was sleeping contentedly with a small smile still on his face.

"Oh, he's happy here? Well, that just hurts my feelings, Zan."

"I know. After all we did for him…"

"You call whipping him, breaking his arm daily, and generally scaring him shitless 'hospitality'!" Inuyasha snarled in anger.

"Inuyasha, not now! The villagers!" Kagome pressed.

"Ok, Kagome. We'll leave Kirara, Shippo, and Sango here. Miroku, come with us! And you freaks, don't you move!"

Inuyasha burst through the roof and began to sprint to a lake with four yokes holding eight buckets in tow. He'd left Kagome to try and bust the villagers out through the back of the flaming huts.

"So, Taijiya, do you think you and your friends can stop us?" Zanmaru sneered, cracking his knuckles.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Sango snarled back, grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"I'd love to see you try," Tima said.

She sliced her claws through Sango's Hiraikotsu and the boomerang split into six pieces. Sango drop kicked Tima, rendering her out for the moment.

"Wench!"

Zanmaru grabbed Tima and fled without another word.

Sango pursued him out of the hut, but soon found the pair of Inu Youkai directly behind her. Tima was awake and her golden eyes trained on Sango as Zanmaru entered the hut. He came out with a handful of the sleeping taiyoukai lord over his shoulder.

"Tima, lets go!"

"See you later, _Taijiya_!" Tima sneered.

"Damn it!" Sango snarled. "Kirara! Follow them!"

However, they couldn't catch up. They had lost Sesshoumaru once more.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly. As they did, his pupils contracted to nearly a sliver. 

"Welcome back."

_This is impossible! Was I not with…and…_

Sesshoumaru could not comprehend that he was back in the clutches of Zanmaru and Tima.

"You know that collar? You forgot about it, didn't you? You're still wearing it, bad boy. _SUBDUE!"_

Sesshoumaru gasped as the collar tightened and he felt the elemental fury course through his body. At the same time, Zanmaru was transforming. Soon, an enormous Dog stood before Sesshoumaru, hackles raised.+

Now you will learn, by thunder+

Sesshoumaru tried to leap away, but Zanmaru merely barked, and the collar tightened, yet no elemental attacks took him over. The collar merely crushed his throat harder than in the Subduction spell so that blood flew from his purple lips and he could hear the bones in his neck crunch slightly. He fell to his knees, coughing violently, when he felt Zanmaru's jaws close around his right arm and midsection.

The youthful lord of the West doesn't look so tough now, does he? Do you want your daddy? Do you want me to let you go? Beg me to let you go+

"N…never!"

Have it your way, pup+

Zanmaru tightened his jaws as his saliva simultaneously ate through Sesshoumaru's armor and clothes. After Sesshoumaru's armor became soft and gushy, Zanmaru's fangs entered his skin. The young taiyoukai gasped as Zanmaru's fangs penetrated through his chest and exited through his back. Venom soon coursed through the two punctures right under his throat and in his stomach. His eyes clouded over and he became limp, but Zanmaru didn't finish him. He let the younger demon fall from his jaws and into a heap before reverting back to his humanoid form.

"Just wait. After you transform, we shall get rid of you…"

* * *

* * *

R and R 


	9. How to Break a Spirit

Sorry for the bit of a wait. I've been busy with things and getting my priorities in order. Plus, I can no longer update at school because the compys there are evil! They don't like me!

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up, feeling that his chest was covered in something slimy. He tried to get up, but found that his entire body was paralyzed, save for the muscles necessary to breathe. He forced his hand to touch his stomach, where he could sense something festering, and came upon a yellowish-green substance. Zanmaru's poison.

"So, Were-Dog. You're awake?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. His enemy was directly next to him.

"I broke your arm already, be thankful for that. And you can rest for a day. That's all I'm allowing you…"

Sesshoumaru spat at the older Dog.

"Feh! Do not be a fool. My brother, bastard that he knows he is, will _still_ come and rescue me again…"

"Not this time. We covered our tracks very well, and our headquarters has changed location."

The younger taiyoukai growled. Zanmaru was no fool and that was a fact. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do, and it scared him…

"Dammit! He was right with us!"

Inuyasha was pacing the hut, ears flattened to his head.

"I said I was sorry!" Sango said softly. "I didn't mean it…"

"Sango!...Sango…I know it wasn't your fault…"

"Inuyasha? Are you really saying this?" Sango asked in amazement.

"Yes I am! And we need to find these damn hunters! I never knew what assholes led them, and I…that is to say…Sesshoumaru needs to rule because I…I…"

"You were not raised to," Miroku finished for him.  
"Shut up…"

Inuyasha stared at the ground and that proved that Miroku was right.

"The next crescent isn't too far from now, either. It's about a week after the new moon…" Kagome said softly.

**_The Next Day_**

Sesshoumaru was considerably better—his wounds were merely slightly sore.

He got to his feet and began to run his paces. If he had to go against Zanmaru, even with the collar, he'd rather be prepped up.

After about 143 laps around the dungeon, he felt he was ready to stand up to his elders.

"Very peppy today, aren't we?"

That voice still had the effect of chilling Sesshoumaru's blood.

"You seem to not want to give in, I see. And I don't know if you should keep doing that. I could let you live, if only you gave in to me…"

Sesshoumaru stared haughtily at Zanmaru.

"I will not. I am not a door prize to be won."

"_Subdue!_"

He collapsed, yelling as the elemental pain made itself known once more.

He leapt at Zanmaru, who merely put his index finger and thumb together. The collar tightened.

"Hurk!"

"You do not honestly believe that my collar is so limited, pup? I can do a vast array of tricks with it, which I will demonstrate now…"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's mind cleared of everything, save one command.

_Bite your tongue. Bite it._

He felt such a strong urge to comply that he did. Blood spilled into his mouth and he began to spit it out.

_No. Swallow it all. Suck it out and swallow it all._

Once again, Sesshoumaru did as told, though he knew not why. If too much of his blood reached his stomach, it would purge itself of the liquid.

When this did happen and he began to gag, the voice commanded once more.

_Hold it in. Don't dare let it come up, pup._

That voice. It was Zanmaru's!

"You bastard!"

He choked on his blood and began to throw up, despite the urges from Zanmaru's voice in his head.

"Leave…my mind alone…"

_Do a triple backwards somersault. Do it now, or else…_

Sesshoumaru found he could not disobey…

"Hah. Very good. And now break your arm for me."

Sesshoumaru wondered how he would respond…no! He must _not_ respond!

"Make me!"

"Must you feel your own brother's pain to respond? Sesshoumaru, osuwari!"

Sesshoumaru felt himself being pulled down. He fought madly, but his face met with the stone floor very roughly. Only, unlike Inuyasha, he was thrown at such speeds his nose was nearly broken. He didn't move at all, having been knocked senseless.

_Break your arm._

Involuntarily, he rose, walking to the wall. Very powerfully, he slammed his arm into the wall, feeling the bones splinter and crush. He gasped in pain and his mind went reeling as all of his pain assaulted him at once.

_Hit it again. Keep hitting it. _

_**But why, **_a voice of reason argued from Sesshoumaru's consciousness. **_Why do I want to do something that causes me pain?_**

_Hit your arm…_

_**No. I won't do it.**_

_Do it or else! _

_**I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!**_

_DO IT NOW!_

"I will not do it!" the real Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Won't you?" Zanmaru drawled. "I'll just have to be more persuasive then. _Kokoro no Sesshoumaru!_

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees. Only, his body didn't fall. His soul did; right out of his body.

"It's much easier for me to torture you this way, Sesshoumaru. Is this what you want?"

Sesshoumaru growled in his throat.

"Very well."

Zanmaru made a sign with his hand and began to chant. A large green fiery snake curled around him.

"You have just entered a world of pain."

The snake curled around Sesshoumaru, and the instant it touched his flesh, he yelled. The flames on his astral-form caused him more pain than he could ever hope to endure.

"Do you yield?"

"I…no…" Sesshoumaru retorted weakly.

Zanmaru's snake tightened, the flames burning Sesshoumaru not _on _the skin, but rather _through _the skin of his extremities and out the other end. Spiritual blood spurted from the gashes and he screamed once more in anguish. He couldn't take anymore; his eyes were red and bulging.

"Do you yield now?"

"I…I…"

"Beg me, pup. Beg me to release you."

"I…" Sesshoumaru repeated, unable to form words.

"Beg me to stop, slave. The pain can be a thing of the past. It will all go away."

"I…master…please…I beg you to stop it….please…I beg you…"

"That's better."

The snake uncurled from Sesshoumaru's astral-form.

"_Kokoro no Sesshoumaru!_"

Sesshoumaru's soul came back into his body and he gasped, drawing in breath that his body had obviously not done in his absence.

The wounds from before were still not gone. Rather, they had moved to his true body and now real blood was exploding out of the wounds at an alarming rate. He collapsed down…

"Will you behave? Tell me you'll be a good little slave."

"I will be a good…a good little slave…" Sesshoumaru groaned, flattening himself in submission. He was showing Zanmaru that he was the alpha male.

Zanmaru stepped onto Sesshoumaru's arm with all his weight and bent down. He roughly patted the younger demon's head.

"Good boy."

"But master…onegai…make it go away…you said…"

"I said the pain would go away. I did not specify when."

Zanmaru used the younger youkai's arm as a balance so that he could get up.

"Good night, slave."

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"I said good night. Aren't you going to thank me for your lesson today? Aren't you!"

He kicked Sesshoumaru in the face, easily breaking his nose. The younger clutched his face, moaning in agony.

"Dank you, master. Dank you bor my lesson," he murmured through a broken nose, whimpering as his face bled.

He was broken now, and he knew that there was no escape from his fate.

* * *

R and R, pretty please everyone! Make 'em as long or short as you want, just leave 'em for me to read! I like to read them!


	10. Payback is a Son of a Bitch

Yay! I updated. And let me tell ya, some of you guys have the same idea of Tima and Zanmaru that I do. We should do something about that, ne? (Chuckes evilly).

Read on, faithful readers and reviewers. Read on.

* * *

**_Ch. 10_**

"Damn it! It's been three days since we lost him and even though we have arrows, we can't do anything!"

Inuyasha was still ticked at having been bested by the Were Hunters, and was not keen on hiding it. The Inu-gumi had long since lost any leads of Sesshoumaru and the Hunters.

"The hunters are not fools," Miroku said. "They know enough to move their hideout."

"I know that, idiot!"

Inuyasha's ears seemed to be glued to the back of his head, so great what his apprehension.

"So what do we do now?"

"There isn't anything _to_ do, Inuyasha. The only thing we can do is wait for Sesshoumaru's transformation to rear its ugly head. Even then, the Hunters won't be able to handle him. He's more powerful than they believe," Kagome said softly.

"He's going to escape."

* * *

_**Night of the Crescent Moon**_

Sesshoumaru sat obediently, waiting for his master to give him a beating. He had huge holes in his hands and feet where Tima had driven spikes through several days before and pinned him to the dungeon wall for seven hours.

However, those seven hours didn't compare to what Zanmaru did. The Inu Youkai had stripped Sesshoumaru of all clothes after that and beaten him to nearly a bloody pulp with his poison whip. After that, Zanmaru decided to vivisect him from chest to abdomen and play around with his internal organs and muscles. It was pure and unrivaled pain to Sesshoumaru, but by now, if he had any incentive to fight, it was much too painful to do so. After that, Zanmaru had instructed him to put his clothes back on, but Tima had to do it for him, because he was in too much pain. As it was, she was only able to slip his hakama (pantaloons) on him, for he would scream in pain if she attempted to touch him any higher.

And now he felt the queasiness of post-transformation as well.

_Perhaps the moonlight will not reach this dungeon. Perhaps I shall be spared…_

Sesshoumaru was still kneeling as he was before, and blood was still dripping very slowly from his half bandaged wounds. It was a wonder he hadn't passed out.

He began to shiver half-heartedly as his cruel master walked in with Tima.

"Good evening, Were-Dog. Do you know what day it is?"

Sesshoumaru tried to force words out, but his voice was gone from screaming yesterday.

"Answer me," Zanmaru said coolly, letting his whip graze Sesshoumaru's split chest. The young taiyoukai's pupils contracted and he coughed violently, blood spewing from his dry lips.

"Crescent…moon…" Sesshoumaru managed to croak.

"That's right, pup. It's your crescent today. And I suppose you were hoping that maybe we would leave you to transform here? Or perhaps you are led by the hope that without the moonlight to engulf your form, you will not transform? Feh, such foolishness."

Sesshoumaru looked up in confusion at Zanmaru. Didn't he need the moonlight to transform? It didn't make sense.

"Well, this isn't a dungeon anyway. Look at the walls."

Sesshoumaru looked in the only direction he could without feeling immense pain. Up.

He gasped.

The ceiling split straight open when drawn back by several men.

"This is an observatory, pup."

Suddenly, Tima dealt a blow to Sesshoumaru's head and caught him as he passed out. She covered him in a large, heavy cloth.

"Hurry, Tima! His transformation will not be stopped once the moonlight hits him!"

Tima and Zanmaru deposited Sesshoumaru onto the ground near a village before removing the heavy cloth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly until the full moonlight was absorbed into his pupils. They shone with brilliance and hate, then the crackle of bones, flesh and muscle began as he started his transformation.

He screamed as a snout grew on his face and his shoulders hunched horribly. His fangs went past his chin, which was now very dog-like. His muscles filled out more, and even as his yell had not ended, it was becoming a primal snarl.

After a few more seconds, he was fully transformed, with no injuries.

His red eyes took in the moonlight and he threw his head back, letting out a very loud and commanding howl.

**_AAAAWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_**

Inuyasha growled as he heard the howl. He knew where Tima and Zanmaru had dropped Sesshoumaru off.

"Kagome, we gotta evacuate everyone!" he snarled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Those hunters let out Sesshoumaru right over that hill above the village!"

"Damn!" Sango growled. "Toto-sai hasn't finished mending the Hiraikotsu! Without it, I can't fight as well!"

"It's okay," Miroku said. "Stay in the village. You are needed here."

"Thanks, Miroku for cheering me…oh!"

Miroku's hand was stroking Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!"

Sango punched him in the head and he fell, hand twitching. Kagome and Inuyasha picked up his twitching form and left.

"Good luck, Sango, Shippo!" Kagome said. "We'll try to hold him off from the village!"

"Kagome, take Kirara! She'll be helpful!"

The fire cat transformed and waited for Kagome and Miroku to climb on.

"Thanks, and good luck again."

Inuyasha took the lead and headed for his brother.

_Come on, Sesshoumaru, I don't wanna hurt you. Don't come to the village…

* * *

_

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill…_

Sesshoumaru was ruled by only one thought at the moment, and that was to kill, maim, and destroy anything he could get his claws or fangs on. He snorted in the air viciously, searching for life that he could take.

_A demon! Kill! Kill it!_

He leapt to what he smelled. It was an Inu Youkai, a very familiar one.

"Dare you try to attack your master, pup! Such insolence! _Subdue!_"

Sesshoumaru felt a familiar elemental blast of pain hit him, but he merely shook it off and snarled.

The Dog already saw his error and began to run, knowing that his speed far outmatched Sesshoumaru's normal speed.

He didn't take into account Sesshoumaru's Were-Dog speed.

The transformed youkai stood before him, snarling and bristling with his hackles raised.

It was then that he ate Zanmaru, relishing every bite as he even swallowed the bones whole.

_Meat! I need MEAT! I NEED FOOD!_

Sesshoumaru turned to the village and licked his lips.

* * *

R and R please.


	11. Suffering the Punishment

Here's another update. I'm almost outta chapters, so I better get typing! Well, I suppose not everyone has read my other story Curiosity Killed the Dog, so I should explain the strange symbols by speech. Like when Zanmaru was talking as a dog, I use different symbols for the animal demons talking. Here's a list.

Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru- :Blah:

Ah- /blah/

Un- 'blah'

Kirara- &blah&

Zanmaru- who cares! He's dead! Yeah!

I'll add more as I get to them. And now to the story.

**_

* * *

_****_Ch. 11_**

With speed that could rival a race car, the enormous Were-Dog pelted to the village. He caught a scent of Inuyasha, but he kept his eyes on the prize—the village.

Within moments, he reached it and began to catch and devour humans one by one. He even ate several youkai that got in his way, but after about a dozen villagers disappeared down his stomach, he felt the lower half of his body go numb.

Two silver-tipped arrows were embedded into his right hind leg.

He snarled at the girl who had shot him.

"Inuyasha, I got him."

"Good! Now shoot his upper body and he won't be able to move."

Sesshoumaru dragged himself to a hut with his one forepaw and attempted to devour another villager. She was halfway down his throat and he hadn't even bothered to chew her…

When his entire body failed him.

His jaws went slack and he collapsed to his side, breathing harshly. Three more silver arrows were embedded in his neck.

Inuyasha ran to his brother's side and pried his jaws open, where the villager had nearly been swallowed whole. Other than being extremely terrified and covered in acidic drool that was steadily eating through her kimono, she was fine. Inuyasha carried her to a stream and she washed the drool off.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm not sure what would have happened if that beast had kept me in his jaws much longer, swallowed or not."

Inuyasha nodded his reply and left his fire rat robe to her.

"I'll need that back when you got some clothes on ya. I gotta go back now."

The woman nodded with a smile and Inuyasha leapt off.

Fortunately, the sun came up very soon. Of course, it wasn't too fortunate for Sesshoumaru. His wounds of old were back again, with the addition of the five arrows in his neck and leg. He was passed out with a fever when Inuyasha returned.

"Inuyasha, I can't look at him. He's…he's…split open…" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha looked to see that his brother was _indeed _cut open from the breast down. It made him want to kill Zanmaru all the more, but he knew what Sesshoumaru had done. Even on the shorter fangs his brother now had, he could smell Zanmaru's blood.

Sesshoumaru had eaten him.

The taiyoukai woke up, groaning in pain.

"What happened? I…one moment I was in the woods and now…now I am here?" he said hoarsely.

"You transformed," Inuyasha said.

"That's right…and I remember killing Zanmaru, but that's it…"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, you ate the villagers!" Sango said, tears streaming down her cheeks for his sake. "I know you didn't mean it, but you did it…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. All the twelve humans he had sensed were _inside _of him. Inside his stomach, being digested at that moment.

"I…I can't…"

He began to gag and gasp, but he couldn't purge the flesh from his body. He couldn't…

"Leave this Sesshoumaru alone…please," he said slowly, stretching out on the ground, lying on his stomach, which was churning rather sickeningly.

Everyone left, with the exception of Kirara.

&Sesshoumaru, I'm going to get your friends. I'll leave Rin, but us demons need to have a talk, okay?&

:I will obviously not have any peace, will I? he said softly. Very well, do what you want, neko:

Sesshoumaru turned to his side and curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible. All the villagers glared at him, save for a few that took pity upon him for what torture he'd evidently been put through. Eventually, before Kirara came and without the rest of the Inu-gumi's knowledge, he was forced to flee as children and adults began to stone him, prod him with swords, and generally be nasty in any way they could. However, he collapsed before he was halfway out. He breathed heavily in exertion, then several monks began placing sutras on and around him. He felt his body go numb as before (AN: Kagome had already taken out the arrows) to the point where he couldn't even talk. His tongue was partially numb.

"That should contain the demon. These sutras are specifically meant to burn demons if they come within close range of the barrier," the monk announced.

"Good," A woman said. "I'll rest easier knowing the beast is contained and away from my children."

"Me too, but the sutras will not hurt humans, correct?"

"That's right."

"Oh, good. I could only imagine if one of the young ones stumbled into the barrier and it hurt them..."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes with a growl.

"It growled! The demon growled! Are you sure it's secure?" The first woman said.

"Indeed," the monk assured her.

Sesshoumaru found the strength to speak and lifted his head to see the woman as best he could.

"Ningen, this Sesshoumaru assures you that he will not harm your children unless provoked. And even then, it is only adults I would bother harming. You have my word. Children know not their bounds, and it is not my place to teach them. I can only hope their parents can," he said with a slight slur. His head flumped down again in weakness. The sutras were sapping his demonic strength.

"Well…"

"Do not trust him! A demon with honor? Pah! There is no such thing!" A man said, kicking at Sesshoumaru, who hissed between his teeth in pain. His fangs grew slightly and the villagers saw it. They decided to leave him alone.

_Wonderful. I expect I shall be left here to rot until tomorrow. The wench said something about going to her country, and asked if the others would see her off. None of these villagers will feel any regret…_

Sesshoumaru whimpered doggishly. He wanted companionship so badly he could taste it. He didn't want to feel what he did; he didn't want his injuries to heal slowly because of Zanmaru's poison.

&Sesshoumaru!&

"Wha…"

&Change your dialect&

"Neko…"

&Neko has a name, honey. It's Kirara.&

:Kirara…:

/Milord/

'Milord, what have they done!'

Sesshoumaru no longer had the strength to turn or lift his head to see Ah-Un. More to the point, when he tried, he was forced to stop because of the pain...

&Now our problem is that I had the plan of taking Sesshoumaru out of here so that when Kagome came back, he'd at least be tended to by us demons. Speaking of, where's Jaken?&

Oh, we wanted to spare his gushy side of seeing his lord all beat up as such, so we left him to care for Rin. Not that the child couldn't take care of herself.-

Ah-Un gave a draconic chuckle.

&So what do we do now?&

* * *

R and R please! Thanx!  



	12. Not Even A Human

Thanx for the reviews, everyone. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm glad you like that at least Zanmaru's dead. Oh, and eVilxSnare, I only have one pretyped chappie left, so I am gonna slow down again. Sorry. But at least I'll try to update the HP/IY cross.

Ani-Talk-

Ah- /blah/

Un- 'blah'

Kirara- &blah&

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed.

:Well. All of us are together. Did you not gather us so that we may talk:

&Oh, yeah. Well, I know you've been acting pretty noble, and I respect that, but you really need to stop acting so self-righteous. It's getting old, and I'm sure Ah-Un here will agree.&

:Self-righteous? What is that? I have forgotten what self-righteousness is.:

Sesshoumaru turned away.

:Neko, I've changed my mind. I don't want to talk. Please…please leave me alone. I beg you…:

/Kirara, we should leave him alone. Maybe another time./

'Our lord is not well in his mind.'

&…Well, okay. I'll bring you a rabbit later, Sesshoumaru…&

:I…I doubt I could swallow anything without becoming ill…: he barked weakly. :And it's okay. I'll manage…:

Kirara and Ah-Un slowly left his side to rest in the forest.

_Great. Now I'm alone again…alone to be tortured by _humans_…

* * *

_

&Ah-Un, did you notice anything about Sesshoumaru?& Kirara mewed.

/Well, yes, of course. He is no longer full of pride./

'That's an underestimation if I ever heard one. The koinu seems to be scared of his own shadow, Ah!'

&That's right. I mean, he was lying on his stomach, but if he was lying on his back, you'd see that someone vivisected him halfway and his hand and feet have enormous holes in them, like he was pinned to the wall with huge spikes. And did you notice also that his hair has been cut?&

/Yes, that was meant to demean him from his taiyoukai stature. And I cannot believe Sesshoumaru didn't fight back. It isn't our lord's trademark to withstand the punishment without a struggle…/

&Don't you see? It's not a matter of lack of willingness. It's a lack of ability. That collar around his neck, it's a Subduction Collar.&

Un growled deeply in his throat.

'Who would _dare _to put that on our master?'

&A Were Hunter wouldn't have a choice. Zanmaru did it to keep him in check, but the collar was meant to subdue transformed Were-Dogs. Using it on any normal Inu Youkai would mean death. Zanmaru knows how to manipulate Sesshoumaru well. Or at least he did…&

/What do you mean, "Did?"/

&Sesshoumaru devoured him, along with a dozen other humans.&

'But…he would never…'

He wouldn't. But a Were-Dog would…

* * *

Sesshoumaru coughed violently, tremors from the action coursing through his body. On accident, his bare foot nudged the barrier.

A shock went through it, and he grunted.

"Damn! I didn't do it on purpose," he whined. "Why…why me…"

Sesshoumaru knew that Ah-Un was sad. Sad for him. They knew what it meant, what his life would be like now…

"Mr. Demon-Man…"

Sesshoumaru raised his head to see a young child. His brown hair was shoulder length and unruly.

"You won't hurt me, willya?"

"Peace, child. I mean no harm."

"…'kay. I brought you some water and food…"

"I made a meal of your villagers, young one. As much as I hate it, I am satiated."

"Well, here's some water anyway. You want it?"

Sesshoumaru tried to reach for the bamboo thermos of water, but was unable.

"Here, Demon-Man. I'll help you."

The little boy helped Sesshoumaru turn onto his back so that he could drink easier, then put the container to the taiyoukai's lips, tipping it slowly.

Sesshoumaru was in heaven after the first drops hit his tongue. He instantly began to gulp it greedily until only the dregs remained. He choked on an air bubble, looking very ill-mannered.

"I thank you, child. What is your name?"

"Uh…Haku…"

"Well, Haku. You have been kind beyond expression, especially to a demon such as myself…"

"Uh…"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Thanks for your help, kid," he said plainly.

"Oh! Anytime, Demon-Man!"

"Of course, you'll need to know my name…"

"I know who you are, mister. You're Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai of the West."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered.

"How did you know?"

"My parents told me about our lord. A demon which is to be despised, but yet a kind ruler-person…something like that. You fit their description except that Sesshoumaru's hair in their story is longer."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. He remembered well when Zanmaru had taken pleasure in lopping off his silver locks. Now his hair barely reached his shoulders.

"I know. Someone cut my hair off," Sesshoumaru replied bitterly.

"It's okay," Haku crooned, patting Sesshoumaru on the head. The taiyoukai could not suppress a rage-filled growl, which scared Haku.

"It is okay. I just do not like being touched on the head…"

"Oh. You shoulda said so!"

Haku began to scratch behind Sesshoumaru's ears softly.

"That better, Sessho?"

"I am a lord, not a puppy…"

However, Sesshoumaru could not hide his contentment in the action, so Haku continued.

Quite suddenly, the taiyoukai pulled away from Haku and flipped to his side before retching horribly.

"Sessho, you okay!" Haku cried.

"I…I will be fine…" Sesshoumaru gasped. After this "release," he felt a bit better, though having purged all of the flesh he'd consumed as a Were-Dog left him weak and with less room in the barrier than he originally had in the first place.

_Just as long as the cursed flesh is no longer inside me, I am grateful. Even if I roll onto it in my sleep…wait, that would be revolting…_

"Here, Sessho, I'll stretch your spot out…"

Haku moved the sutra walls out so that Sesshoumaru had more maneuverability.

"Thank you. By the way, Haku, where are your parents?"

"They were here just today, then they hid me in the straw…and they were gone…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. _No parents…just like Rin…but this time it was a demon that did it, not bandits…_

"Don't worry about it. Just go home."

"Okay! Hope you feel better!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and curled up into a ball. His body ached with its thousand wounds and his chest was the worst of all. The exposed muscles were throbbing as if each nerve was its own heart.

_Every bit of pain…this time I deserve every ounce of it…Haku is an orphan because of me. Even a ningen does not deserve this fate. Not even a human…_

He could not shed a tear. He didn't have the heart for it, but his guilt was enough.

After awhile, the taiyoukai Lord of the West closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

R&R, please! 


	13. The Dragontongue Ritual

Thanx so much for the reviews. I'm on chapter 15 now, and after my research project, I should be typing a lot faster and put up faster updates. But it's not easy to keep as many of my stories in check. So far, I've been working on this, Spirited Down, Dot Hack Inuyasha, Harry Potter and the Deadly Alliance,and The Battle for the Western Lands. That's without school work, so I'm sorry for the slow updates. Review anyway, would ya?

Oh, and also, I'm upping the rating, b-cuz there's something disturbing in the next chapter. I'm warning you now, if you do not like sexual references, don't read the next chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Sesshoumaru woke up, grateful to find that he had not rolled into his own puke-puddle, though he had rolled into the barrier. He was fortunate that he didn't roll around too much because he was a subconsciously light sleeper. 

"Sesshoumaru! I'm back….what did they do to you!"

He looked up slowly and was rewarded by a blurred picture of Kagome swimming in his now weak vision.

"Kagome…"

"Oh, it's just like the villagers to do something like this!" Sango said. "No wonder Kirara was acting so urgent…"

The neko smiled at him.

&I've got your back, Sesshoumaru,& she mewed kindly.

Sesshoumaru nodded in return.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru, you're gonna have to sit up for me to bandage you," Kagome said. "Can you?"

"Hn. Yes."

Sesshoumaru painfully forced himself into a sitting position and allowed Kagome to disinfect and dress his many wounds. He couldn't help but wince as she put bandages over the tattered remains of his torso. The skin was still not healing over the exposed muscle, thanks to Zanmaru's poison, so she left the bandages loose. Otherwise, she knew they would fuse to his skin when it healed back.

After his chest, she disinfected his hand and foot perforations, which were infected and oozing yellow pus. While she did this, he had to bite back many yelps of pain.

She then attended to his gashed and burned appendages, which were not so bad. When Kagome was finished, Sesshoumaru looked slightly like a mummy, which would have been funny, if it didn't prove he was so injured.

What the taiyoukai did next scared all of them more than when he was angry.

"Arigato, Miko-sama," he said, bowing his head low.

Everyone gasped at his humility.

"Miko-_sama_!" Inuyasha repeated in awe. "Since when did this happen!"

"I am required to confer to others higher than my station in such a manner," Sesshoumaru said, looking at his brother as if he was stupid for thinking anything else.

"B-but Sesshoumaru," Kagome stammered. "I'm _not _higher in rank than you. You're a landowning lord! I'm a commoner!"

"Ah…I am sorry for displeasing you, Miko-sama," Sesshoumaru replied, looking as if he wanted no repercussions for his brashness. "I do not remember it all. Everything is unclear to me. I know I _used _to be something important, but I just don't consider it so anymore…"

"You mean you don't remember it all?"

"Not quite. I remember it. The memories are all there, yet…"

"I see," Miroku said. "Lord Sesshoumaru is in denial of what he knows is true because of the manner in which he has been treated."

"But if your mind is telling you you're a lord, how can you still not believe it?" Shippo wondered.

"It's just a matter of mental abuse. If he doesn't come to grips with his role, he will become maddened by the confusing situation," Miroku continued.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru said, a bit curtly. "I cannot be a lord."

"Sesshoumaru, don't you remember your pride? Your power?" Inuyasha asked.

"…umm…I do, but I do not quite see how it plays into my role…"

"You are a lord. Get used to it."

"Oh, I cannot be a lord. I am much too insignificant…"

"Okay," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I give. He's over the edge."

"No," Sango said. "He's actually being sort of sweet. He's in denial, but sweet."

The taijiya bent down to his level.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said.

"Yes, Sango-sama?"

"Number one: just call me Sango."

"…Sango…"

"And try to remember this for me…do you remember Naraku?"

"Naraku…he tried to use me, did he not?"

"Yes," Kagome said, pressing a little harder, "And what do you want to do to him?"

"I…I want to kill him…because he used such a lord as myself for his own purposes. Filthy half-breed!"

Sesshoumaru caught himself.

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah," Shippo confirmed.

"Heh…that felt good. Stupid, stupid half-breed! Hah! Half-breeds are below me!"

Sesshoumaru laughed madly at this, then caught himself once more.

"And I call you wench!" he said to Kagome.

"Yes, although I don't like it…"

"Too bad! I care not for your feelings, mortal wench!"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Ahh, it is good to be me again!"

"Yeah," Kagome muttered, "A jerk…"

"Hold your tongue," Sesshoumaru growled curtly. "Or shall I remove it for you?"

"Oh, shove it!"

Kagome began to scratch a less injured part of his stomach and he growled in contentment.

"Ohh…wench, you know exactly where my spot is…"

As wrong as that sounded, Kagome knew what he meant as his leg began to thump against the ground rapidly. However, the leg thumps soon caused him to reopen his thinly covered chest and blood began to seep from the bandages.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…"

"Ah-Un…where is Ah-Un…" he groaned softly. A short, sharp bark left his throat and the two-headed dragon was at his side.

/Yes, Master Sesshoumaru/ Ah said.

'What do you need?'

:Can you… he murmured. I am in so much pain…:

/Of course/ Ah replied.

With a swipe of their clawed hand, Ah-Un removed the bandages, exposing Sesshoumaru's bleeding, vivisected chest.

Ah licked the wounds, then Un joined him and they soon started a steady pace of licking. Sesshoumaru groaned, half in pain, and half in relief. His wounds were no longer bleeding, and the skin was mending ever so slightly before the shard-hunters' eyes.

"Whoa! What is _THAT!_" Kagome shrieked.

"It's Ah-Un's dragontongue," Inuyasha explained. "Whenever Sesshoumaru is in horrible pain, they are allowed to use it to relieve him of it. However, it causes them to be weak for a while…"

Inuyasha was right. Ah-Un had stopped licking the wounds of their master and was now slumping to their knees.

/Take care of him/ Ah said.

Then the dragon fell into a deep torpor-like sleep.

"You heard the dragon. Let's take care of him," Inuyasha said roughly.

He picked his brother up and carried him into Kaede's hut.

"…Unh…Inuyasha…"

"Huh?"

"I…thank you, oto-chan…"

"Feh!"

* * *

R and R please! 


	14. Virgins and Misplaced Words

It's waaaay past my bedtime right now, so consider yourselves lucky I got a chance to post this and please review. It's only a suggestion.

**_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MILD SUGGESTED AND OTHERWISE SEXUAL THEMES, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IT'S NOT TOO BAD, THIS IS JUST A SMALL WARNING! NO PAIRINGS WITH INTERCOURSE INVOLVED ANYWAY!_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared into the horizon of the setting sun. He stared off in the direction that he knew the Were Hunters resided. He'd been doing that for several days now. He looked so fearful that he put everyone on edge. Evening to dawn, he would never lose his gaze in that direction, until he began to spend his lonely days in his tree, staring in that direction. His insomnia caused his eyes to twitch at times, and his face grew pale as more of his sleep was lost.

Today, his hand was wrapped around his leg, and his claws were digging into his shin. He shook involuntarily.

Every time he looked in that direction, he felt sick to his stomach, sick enough to throw up. He knew that even though he had eaten Zanmaru, Tima was still alive, and she was almost as bad as he had been…

"Sesshoumaru."

The taiyoukai glanced briefly at his brother, then turned back to the lair of the Hunters.

"Hey. C'mon, turn over here…" Inuyasha pleaded. He leapt into an adjacent tree branch to his brother's.

"Um…I see your hair's growing back a little."

"Only an inch or so," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Look, I know how you feel…"

"You cannot even begin to fathom how I feel," hissed Sesshoumaru.

"I may not know it all, but I do know what it feels like to be hated, scorned and feared for simply being something that isn't controllable…"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm sorry you have to feel the pain and regret that I felt. I'm even sure you've gotten it worse than me…"

"Inuyasha…I…oh, never mind…"

Sesshoumaru put his head on his right knee, digging his claws into his hakama.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome says to come down. She's gonna cut your hair straight. It looks awful now. And please come down to eat. You look terrible, you're underweight and…and…just come down!"

"Can she…come outside…?"

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Stop worrying about the Hunters! You're with us now!" Inuyasha said in a desperate, but irritated tone.

"Don't worry about them…don't worry about the hunters, you say?" repeated Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry about those who recapture me from you, cut my hair, and beat me until I have no more to give and beyond; those who impaled my hands and feet, who turned the elements against me…"

His voice rose steadily as he continued.

You want me to forget the damned Hunters who, after taking pleasure from another's pain…who would _rut_ in front of a virgin so voraciously as to arouse _him_! To forget who they tempted me, nearly drove me insane with lust, then left me to cope with it! Didn't know about that, did you, Inuyasha! You didn't know they did that! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT TO THIS DAY I REMAIN A VIRGIN, DID YOU?"

By that time, tears had started pouring down the taiyoukai's face in torrents.

"…I…I d-d-didn't…sorry…" Inuyasha stammered.

"Zanmaru and Tima…I never wanted to see it…to feel it…to experience what I did…" Sesshoumaru hiccoughed. "And when they found out…oh, God…Tima did it all…all but what my body wanted. I didn't care then, my body needed her flesh…and…I couldn't have it. She didn't ell me what it was she was doing until the end…didn't tell me why I was delirious as she took me into her…her mouth…"

Inuyasha was amazed. Not only was his brother (and important and handsome ruler) a virgin, but he didn't even know how sexual intercourse and it's various other sides worked.

_I think he _needs_ to talk to Kagome. She'll be able to deal with it…_

"Come on. I swear Kagome can help…"

"Hmm…it's really ragged, and I'll have to cut it shorter, but I think it's gonna be okay…"

Kagome made small snips until she was certain Sesshoumaru's hair was even.

"Okay, you're done."

"…Kagome…"

"Huh?"

"That is your name. Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"I…need to ask you…can you tell me about mating?"

"WHAAT!"

Sesshoumaru paled considerably.

"G-gomen-nasai! I didn't mean it, don't hurt me!"  
His elfish ears drooped down a bit, giving him a lonely look.

"Why do you need to know!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave!"

Sesshoumaru made for the door…

"Sesshoumaru, come here! What's going on?"  
"I…I…they…touched me…"

Kagome gasped.

"They _touched_ you?"  
"Yes…and I am a…I am a virgin, I know nothing…"

"Oh, man…oh, man…"

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, it's like this. Girls and boys reach an certain age at which…they…um, change. Boys grow…_there_…and girls grow at their…_chests_…

"So…um…then sometimes, boys and girls get to like each other a lot. When they do, and they decide on a long-term commitment…they decide to do it…um…have sex."

"Mating?"

"Yes, mating."

"Go on…"

"So…um…well, I took health class, so I know, but…um…well…has your…_that_…ever…um…gotten hard…?"

"Hn? What is a…ahh…I see…"

"Yeah…has it?"

"Yes…" Sesshoumaru said, swallowing hard. He then proceeded to tell Kagome about what Zanmaru and Tima had done to him, beyond verbal and physical abuse.

"Oh, that's awful, Sesshoumaru!" she said in dismay and pity. "In fact, in my home, Tima and Zanmaru would probably have gotten life in prison for all they did!"

"That is not part of the conversation," Sesshoumaru said softly. "We must concentrate on the here and now."

"Oh…Right…"

"So, um…when two people 'mate,' the boy puts his…_that_…into a girl's _that_…"

"I understand…Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head.

"Are you a virgin as well?" he asked curiously. "You do not have to answer if you do not wish to…"

"Uh…yeah, I am."

"I apologize for this. Women your age are usually…well…betrothed."

"And it's not strange at all that _you_ aren't mated?" Kagome shot back.

Sesshoumaru sort of glared at her in reprove, then turned away.

"I am but 19, but yes, I should have mated. In fact, I should have already sired a suitable heir."

"Why haven't you?"

"I…I do not believe I should mate for regulation. I believe in mating for love. And I have yet to find a loving Inu Youkai. That aside, I believe we mate much too young…"

"Oh…well…did you really feel as bad as you said when Tima 'touched' you?"

"…yes…"

"…well then…if you want…you can use me…" Kagome said. She was frightened beyond belief when she said that, but it was the only way she thought she could help. And she really wanted to help him…

"What!"

"I said…you can use my body…"

"With all due respect Kagome, I would never…You need not degrade yourself further by doing this…you are…"

"What? A human?"

"No…you are a virgin."

"Why don't you two have a good rut?"

Both youkai and ningen eyes turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, he went through…"

"I know what he went through!" Inuyasha spat. "And I feel horrible for that, but…just giving the bastard your body to do as he pleases? You both disgust me!"

"But Inuyasha, I would never force myself upon her…" Sesshoumaru argued pleadingly.

"Get out of _my_ group! Get out! You don't belong here!"

Inuyasha curled his fingers and slashed at Sesshoumaru's face.

"Argh!"

The taiyoukai's face was marred by four extremely deep gashes. In the center one, even his cheek bone had been cut through slightly.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Or what, you bitch? You won't bed with me? Please, oh please do it! You make me _sick_!"

Inuyasha slashed his brother's fair-mended chest. Sesshoumaru howled as his newly healed breast was split open once more.

"GET OUT!"

Sesshoumaru collapsed in a dead faint and Inuyasha growled, picking him up and chucking him into the forest.

"You! Jaken and Rin! Get out now!" he screamed, spit flying from his mouth. "GO!"

Rin began to bawl as she saw her Lord Sesshoumaru with a pool of blood steadily surrounding him.

"R-Rin…" the demon slurred softly, barely able to endure his pain, "c-come on…it'll be…'kay…unh…"

He tried vainly to rise, but collapsed back down. Inuyasha, still driven by mad rage, viciously kicked his brother in the chest.

"You ass. You're so…ARGH!"  
Rin bit Inuyasha's leg and clawed at his thigh.

"You leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone!" she screamed. "You go away!"

"Get off!" Inuyasha snarled, kicking her off.

Instantly, he felt a set of trembling claws at his throat.

"Y-you will not touch Rin," Sesshoumaru growled. "She h-has n-not done a thing to you…"

Sesshoumaru's claws nicked his neck slightly at Inuyasha's neck, sliding through the skin like water through a sieve.

"Make me. I _dare_ you!"

Sesshoumaru struggled to stay up and squeeze his "point" into Inuyasha's neck. With a growl of pain, he fell back down.

"I…I have l-lost t-t-too much b-blood…unh…"

Sesshoumaru paused to cough, then began again.

"Inu…yasha…I…I acknowledge Kagome as your mate. I have acknowledged it for a long time….so…I could…never…m-m-mate w-with…"

He passed out before finishing, but even then, Inuyasha realized one more how frightened and sensitive his elder brother had become. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…" he whispered.

"And I'm sorry, Rin."

So saying, the Inu Hanyou carried his brother bridal-style back into the hut. He moaned in pain and discomfort as Inuyasha set him down.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, turning to Kagome, who was on the other side of the hut. "I…I'm really sorry…I know it isn't enough to remedy my nastiness, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…"

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome ran forward and leapt into his arms.

"I'm sorry too! I should never have said that! I didn't know what I was thinking…I was just thinking that I wish there was something I could do to help Sesshoumaru, because he's so hurt…"

* * *

R and R please!


	15. Time Lapse

Look, I know the last chapter seemed a little ooc on _my _part, but you know, I'm growing up and experimenting with things. And remember how I said I don't mind flames? I don't but the one I got was not just a flame, it was really rude, and so I have to reply.

**_Hey Man (Anonymous)-_** Yes, I know the chapter was depraved, but that's why I warned you. You ventured into it of your own volition, so don't punish me for it. And if you do, don't tell me that I have to die. I have been having a torturous time for the past 5 years and it does show in my stories. I think if you believe my stories are nasty, you should type lemon into an Inuyasha search. That's nasty. I'm trying to be civil, but I would appreciate if you didn't read anymore if you don't read warnings. And by the way, I SAID THIS WAS HORROR/SUPERNATURAL! But I do still take your opinion into account, and I guess I won't have another chapter like that. Is that better?

Okay, well read on, peeps! This one is good, I think.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't feel like himself for days after the incident. His wounds healed fairly quickly, although the middle gash across his face was still visible. It had gone slightly purple by now, but it didn't really hurt so badly.

"So now what do I do?" he asked himself. "I cannot resume my schedule. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un will all be in danger."  
"Of course you can stay with us, you know."

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Why would you want me to stay here?"

"Ah, well. You know…blood and all…family is important…"

"What is the real reason?"

"Look, that is the real reason. Believe it or not, I do have…I have some feelings for you, okay!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You…care about me?"

"Yeah…I mean…you _are_ my brother. No one says I have to like you, but I guess I am obligated to love you…."

"Hn…"

"Um…the next crescent is in a few days, Sesshoumaru. What should we do?"

"I…I do not know…"

Sesshoumaru's bangs shadowed his eyes over. This really was one of the first times when he didn't know what to do. And it scared him.

"Come on, guys, let's not dwell on it!"

Both the Inu bros. jumped at Kagome's voice. Neither had been paying attention to notice her.

"I have an idea. How about we go to my time and take a trip to an amusement park?" she suggested.

"An amusement park? What is its purpose?"

"You go there to have fun. We can do all sorts of things there, Sesshoumaru. And you really could use a wind down. What do you say?"

"I…I think this would be a good idea…"

"Good. It'll just be us, okay? Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara can stay here."

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped. "What about my opinion?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised to know of Kagome's origins. He was equally surprised at the future.

"I know!" Kagome squealed. "You can both have a family reunion!"

"Family union?"  
"No, family _re_union. It's when your parents, and siblings, and other members of your family get together and enjoy each other's company!"

"But…there are only the two of us…"  
"Exactly!"

_Logic must not be a part of her daily routine_, Sesshoumaru concluded.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, you look sorta ill."  
"Huh?"

"You're pale."

"Oh? That is because preceding my transformation, I begin to feel sick. No doubt with my transformation nearing, I should feel this way."

"It's almost nighttime, guys. Let's get in the house…" Kagome began.

Suddenly, the clouds parted and revealed the moon.

_A crescent moon._

Sesshoumaru felt his body convulse. He yelled in pain and pitched forward.

"KAGOME, IT'S TIME!" Inuyasha yelled. "He's transforming!"

"B-but it's not supposed to be…oh!"

Kagome realized her error. The calendar in her time was different by days from the Sengoku Jidai. She instantly knew how foolish and stupid she had been.

Sesshoumaru cried out again, already beginning to metamorphose. His bones could be heard crackling and reforming as the transformation progressed. His yells began to form into snarls even as Inuyasha grabbed him and shook his shoulders

"Sesshoumaru, snap out of it! This heart is yours, it's where you belong!"

The Inu Youkai's claws dug into Inuyasha's shoulders as he snarled. His face elongated into a snout and his fangs grew to massive proportions.

Kagome had to turn away; the gruesome transformation was upsetting her.

"Get him back in the well, Inuyasha!" she screamed.

However, it was too late. Sesshoumaru flung away his brother as his transformation finally reached its peak speed; he fell to his knees as his shoulders hunched and became very heavily muscled. Menacing, ungodly snarls ripped themselves from the youkai's throat. Already, his eyes were so wide and red that they looked like bloody saucers in his head.

In a few more moments, he was fully transformed into a Were-Dog.

And, fangs dripping enormous ropes of slaver, he began to bound into the city.

The Were-Dog Sesshoumaru, although he wanted—no, _needed_—to kill, could not suppress his curiosity about the skyscrapers and other sights easily.

However, he soon spotted people and forgotten was all but _killing_.

With a roar, he pawed at a bus and upended it. Screams reached his ears and he salivated all the more in anticipation.

His drool fell onto the bus and melted through it. He poked his gargantuan tongue through the hole and began to rove for flesh. Eventually, he found it. Skillfully, the notched tongue wrapped itself around its prey and drew it out.

Young childish screams came to his ears. Eyes madly rolling, he pulled her into his mouth.

_HAKU!_

Suddenly, he spat the girl out. He sniffed her.

Why did he feel this?

He picked out an older man and felt no remorse in crunching his bones.

Who was this "Haku" that he kept thinking of?

Of course, it was no matter…

Suddenly, his left hind leg lit ablaze with pain. He turned towards his antagonists with a snarl.

Men dressed in military attire shot at him with small guns. Several of them held shotguns, which had caused the most pain in his leg.

Now the men, scared as they were, loaded tranquilizers into their fifty-caliber rifles on bipods.

Sesshoumaru roared and pounced on them, but it was much too late.

Thirty darts filled to capacity with powerful morphine sedatives struck him. The effects were not instantaneous, but he was starting to feel rather soporific and dizzy. Drunkenly, he stumbled forward with a roar and lashed out with a paw, but he lost his balance and fell forward.

_What is going on…?_ His mind thought sickly.

His pupil-less eyes gazed at the men, but it wasn't long before they fogged over.

"I think it's safe," he heard a man say.

_I'll give you "safe!"_

The youkai snapped at the man with a snarling growl before his lethargy took him over. He came to peace, eyes still open and roving madly for several minutes before he finally gave into a sort of eternal sleep…

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope you don't kill me.

R and R, please!


	16. A Day At the Vet of Doom!

Here's ch. 16.

Look, you all, I know that I'm hurting Sesshomaru a lot, but I want you to know I don't do it out of spite. He's a very dynamic character, but something drastic must happen to his character to change his attitude, because he is very self-righteous. He doesn't doubt his motives, ever, and I have to work with that. Nowhe's going to seem OOC because his dynamic character is changing to accomodate the situation. And I do not work in the same way that everyone does, nor am I a sick, twisted child. I'm conventional. There's too many ideas overused and I'm trying to employ my own. I hope it's working, because I love what I do, and I hope you love it too. And besides, I am more of a Stephen King fan, so I'm into horror.

Now that you all know how I feel, read and think about what I've said. It'll really help the story, I think. Thanks for taking time to read it, and sorry the speech was so long. I get insight from my reviews and flames. I don't mean to go berserk about them...

* * *

"Kagome, do you see any sign of him?"

"No, Inuyasha. Let's go further into the city!"

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru's wave of destruction into the city. They would've been quicker if Inuyasha didn't feel slightly dizzy from what poison Sesshoumaru inadvertently injected into his left arm. It had felt like a leaden pipe, but now it was starting to regain feeling; the feeling that spikes of all sizes were being driven into every square millimeter of his flesh.

"It's startin' to look real messy here," Inuyasha said somberly.

A bus had been upended in the path before them. Kagome's gasp revealed another truth.

Sesshoumaru was captive, under the influence of tranquilizers.

Before the miko and hanyou, the fallen Were-Dog was squashed onto a form-fitting cage and being held down by enormous arcing metal pipes. (A.N: Like on the Lost World, with the T-Rex)

"Inuyasha, we have to do something. If they take him…"

"I know, but what do we do?"

Kagome assessed their situation.

1.They were currently hiding behind the bus

2.They were currently a miko and hanyou.

3.A hanyou could be just as bad as a youkai in this situation.

4.That hanyou was Inuyasha

Neither of the assessments was good. All they could do involved following Sesshoumaru to wherever he would be taken and break him out exactly when his transformation ebbed and he came to his mind, and long before his captors saw his humanoid form. She told Inuyasha this.

"You're crazy!" he hissed. "That's perfect!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, two enormous Chinook CH-47 choppers flew in. The men secured Sesshoumaru's cage onto them and they flew him out.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled.

"We can keep up! They're really slow. Jump on the buildings, Inuyasha!"  
"Right."

Inuyasha got to the top of an apartment complex and leapt from building to building, following his unconscious brother's trail.

* * *

Sesshoumaru the Were-Dog was still raging, but Sesshoumaru the Inu Youkai was starting to become frightened, something he was more prone to as of recently. He knew he was being carried away in the air, and the jostling was making him feel ill. He was used to traveling his way, at his volition, and whenever he didn't, he got motion sick, like any other dog in his situation.

_I don't like this, get me off…_he thought.

But his body would not respond. He was also hardly in control of his rage. What should he do?

He whimpered, which came out as a sort of snarling growl in his current form.

* * *

"They're landing!"

"I see that, Kagome! I'm not stupid!"

Inuyasha was plain annoyed now. His arm hurt and he was saving his brother from what looked to be a high security place.

"This is…a zoo laboratory…" Kagome said softly. "They're gonna experiment on him…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was now fully awake and raging in his prison. He rammed the walls harshly, trying to get out.

He wanted to sate his insatiable hunger on these men, for his insides were cramping in Were-Dog hunger.

And they just stood there, separated from him by twelve inches of glass and three inch bars.

In absolute rage, he swung his head around viciously, flecking the glass with spit. Immediately, it began to melt, but it stopped eventually, creating a seven inch hole in the glass. The zoologists readied their tranquilizer guns and shot him again, putting him under a relatively light dose. He couldn't move, but he was quite conscious as they scraped from his tongue the poison drool and put into a special container that wouldn't melt. They also decided to give him a physical examination (after sedating him a little more of course). He growled at them, but that was all he had the option to do. They lifted his hackles and checked the coloration of his gums, which weren't healthy because of his disease. They next began to nitpick at his fur to see if he was matted or had any fleas. After that, they checked his heart rate, muscling, and various other things.

But there were a few much worse things they did.

The first nasty thing they did was take his temperature, which involved an enormous thermometer being shoved up his rear end. He yelped in discomfort and pain as they did this, and he started regaining his ability to move. This led to the second nasty thing.

Having run out of the required amount of tranquilizer darts, the men decided to use a sleeping pill on him, which since he would not swallow willingly…well, it's sort of self explanatory which end the medicine goes in if an animal doesn't want to eat it.

And finally, the third nasty thing they did was give him immunizations in random areas where they needed to be administered.

All in all, Sesshoumaru felt pretty woebegone and soporific at the end, not to mention excruciatingly sore in the behind.

And it was starting to get late, late enough to be morning…

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you think you can move fast enough to dodge the cameras?"

"Sesshoumaru could, but I don't think I can…"

Inuyasha wasn't willing to bet his reputation on outrunning those cameras, but he figured that he should at least try.

"Hold on, Kagome."

He gripped her and began to run. He darted from side to side in an attempt to dodge the cameras, which worked.

By the time he reached the area Sesshoumaru was being housed in, his heart was racing, adrenaline pumping madly.

"Okay…" he panted. "Now what?"

"Now…um…didn't think of that…"

Suddenly, Kagome heard voices.

"Inuyasha!"

"I know!"

He jumped up and grabbed onto a low hanging light fixture, smartly taking weight off it by pushing himself against the wall like a spider.

A group of workers exited the laboratory and he let himself down.

"Gods, that was friggin' annoying!" he snarled.

"Come on, its five o'clock in the morning, he'll be demorphing any time now…"

Suddenly, light began to come through the skylights in the lab and roars were audible through the door. Nervously, Kagome and Inuyasha went in, just in time to see Sesshoumaru's grotesque transformation back to his normal self. He collapsed back to the ground, breathing harshly.

"Sesshoumaru, you okay!" Inuyasha asked.

"My…ass…" he groaned. "It hurts…"

"Can you walk?"

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and waddled to the glass. He looked so sick, so tired, so forlorn from the glass…

"I'll get you out. Back up."

"Unh…"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru fainted and fell backwards.

"Close enough. _WIND SCAR!_"

The energy burst through the glass and metal, which showered Sesshoumaru, but left him unscathed.

"Inuyasha, that was reckless!" Kagome snarled.

"So what? He's safe! Now lets grab him before those guys get back."

* * *

Sesshoumaru groaned as he came back to consciousness.

"You better?"

"Ugh…"

"Can you move?" Kagome pressed.

"My butt hurts…"

* * *

R&R please! 


	17. Sickness

It's late for me, so I'll write some things I meant to write on next post. Sorry for the slow updates.

* * *

**_Ch. 17_**

Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet, but he immediately flipped over and collapsed on his stomach right back on top of Kagome's bed. He moaned.

"Is it really so bad, Sesshoumaru?"

"Unh…I feel like I got hit with the Kaze no Kizu right there…" he managed to say.

"That could be arranged, you know."

Sesshoumaru looked up to see his brother come in with a smug look on his face.

"Shut it, Inuyasha!"

"Hey, come on, you need to get better, or else we can't go anywhere," Kagome said. "Right now we can't anyway; it wouldn't be a good idea…"

"We will not go when I am better. We will go _now_!" snarled Sesshoumaru. "And you have no say in it!"

"You're dreaming," Inuyasha sneered. "I just busted you out of a lab of friggin weirdoes. You are in no condition to be up, even though I wouldn't be makin' a damn fuss over a few tests like you are…"

"I am not making a fuss of it!"

"How do you feel, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome interrupted.

"I feel sick to my stomach and it feels like it's turning into itself more than seven times," he replied. "And did I forget to mention that my ass _hurts_!"

"No. You didn't," Inuyasha began…

"Shush, Inuyasha! This is an A and B conversation, so C your way out of it!"

Sesshoumaru snorted his equivalent to a laugh.

"And you," she glowered. "Keep talking!"

"Er…um…the reason it hurts…is because they shoved what seemed to be an iron pipe in there!" he said, sounding indignant at the end. "I believe, but am not sure, that they said it was to take my temperature, but they couldn't just stick it in my mouth, could they?"

"No, not really actually," Kagome told him. "You would have bitten them apart."

"Anyway, after that, they decided it was funny to slide an enormous medicinal tablet they referred to as a 'pill' up there! It hurt the most, because they didn't take it out. It stayed there and for some strange reason, it made my stomach clench up before I passed out…"

"Oh, I think they gave you too much morphine if you feel so sick. Someone told me that morphine doesn't just make you feel all happy and tingly all the time, and this time, your body had an adverse reaction from an overdose…"

"I am fine! We are going to this 'amusement park' you spoke of!" he snapped once more.

Kagome sighed.

"Fine. You're so stubborn…just go into the kitchen and I'll make breakfast, then we can wait until Mom comes back with your clothes. Okay?"

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, new clothes."

Struggling to his feet, Sesshoumaru began to take a step forward, but he very quickly collapsed down.

"Rrrgh!"

With a pained look, he began to drag himself out of Kagome's room with determination...

Inuyasha couldn't help it. He exploded into a fit of raucous laughter at the sight of seeing his distinguished older sibling literally "dragging ass."

"Eww, Sesshoumaru! Stop it; you look like my friend's afghan hound after she takes a poop. Wiping her butt on the grass…."

Sesshoumaru gave him a nasty look, then began to feel dizzy and nauseous. His mouth began to water and it wasn't because he was hungry.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah, what!"

"…uuughhh…"

Sesshoumaru stumbled to Inuyasha and when he was in range, threw up all over him.

"Ugh! Get off, you gross-face!"

Inuyasha shoved him off, but this only resulted in his feet getting puked on.

"You're disgusting!"

"From me…with love…_uuugghhh_…_bleargh_!"

He gave a final heave, then collapsed to his side, clutching his stomach.

"Yuck!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I'm gonna use your hot spring to rinse off. Where is it? You _do_ have one, right?"

"Do I really strike you as uncivilized! No wait, don't answer that, I already know what _you'll _say! Just come on!"

Kagome led Inuyasha to her bathroom and told him how to operate the water to the bath before doubling back into her room to assist Sesshoumaru.

"If you really want to go, Sesshoumaru, I guess we can go," she said, helping the demon lord into a sitting position. "But you've just transformed. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. I am as ready as I will ever be, and…despite knowing that I face another transformation…I do so miss my home and wish to return promptly. And yet…"

"Curiosity won't let you until you've explored a little more," Kagome finished.

"That is probably it…"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's ear twitched.

"Your mother is home."

* * *

**_15 minutes later…_**

Sesshoumaru was actually quite pleased with his clothes, however strange it felt to have clothes touching your body so much. He was wearing a tall green T-shirt with the words, "You want to know how to keep an idiot busy? (Look on back of shirt)" on the front of the shirt and the exact same thing on the other side, minus "back" and plus "front," very baggy black cargo pants, and a jersey. He still wore his shoes, but unfortunately, he had to make sure his hair covered his ears very well. This proved to be an itchy business on his ears, as well as annoying.

"You look handsome, Sessho-kun!" Kagome's mother said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Higurashi-san with his head tilted like a puzzled dog. He knew he should correct her and tell her not to call him "Sessho-kun," but he seemed not to mind for some reason. It seemed he actually respected her; he could even tolerate her. Come to think of it, he felt deep inside himself that all he wanted to do was make her happy and he felt as if making her said would result in horrible, horrible things, almost as bad as when Zanmaru and Tima still held him captive.

Inuyasha stepped out wearing his clothes. He was decked out in a t-shirt bearing Tweety and saying "Don't bother me. I'm in one of my moods." His pants, unlike his brother's, were form-fitting leather pants, and he had been forced into some shoes. He too, was complimented.

"Okay now. I'll drive you."

All in all, the car ride proved to be one of the worst Kagome ever experienced.

To be sure, Inuyasha enjoyed the ride. However, he enjoyed it so much that he became very hyperactive and started spitting questions to Kagome at eighty words a second.

"Kagome, what is that? Is that what we're in? How fast are we going? Is that thing really a bridge? Wow!"

"Keep it down…ugh…"

Sesshoumaru put his hand over his upset stomach.

"You okay?" Kagome asked as soon as she was able; she was sitting next to Sesshoumaru, who was crunched into the right corner of the backseat.

"I feel sick…"

"Mom! Step on it!" Kagome ordered. "We got a sick dog!"

"Open the window, Kagome!" Higurashi-san called to her daughter. "Get him some air!"

Kagome did as best she could and after several minutes, was able to roll the window down. It was about then that she noted Sesshoumaru's erratic breathing; he was about to throw up.

"Stick your head out of the window! Do it, Sesshoumaru. Look, Inuyasha's doing it!"

"And that is supposed to convince me to?" Sesshoumaru replied stoically. "I do not wish to, and if I do, I just know that I shall be ill…"

"Sessho-kun, do as Kagome says," Higurashi-san ordered.

"Hai," he said meekly, sticking his head out. The fresh air made him feel a lot better, but he still felt a tad nauseous.

Suddenly, a repulsive odor almost made him lose what grip he had on his breakfast.

"Urgh! What is that?" he breathed.

"Oh, it's a semi-truck!" Kagome said. "Roll the window up, that's carbon monoxide you smell!"

Sesshoumaru dizzily tried to roll the window up, but his vision was fogging—the effects of the carbon monoxide were much more rapid on him now. Kagome rolled it up, then he curled up into his seat and decided to stay there for the rest of the trip.

* * *

R&R please!


	18. A Matter of Trust

Thanx for the reviews. I'm glad you reviewed this after I took forever, but I'm having a bad time in English II Honors, so I may update slower...

* * *

Over all, Sesshoumaru's first car experience was very stressful.

"We're here," Higurashi-san told them.

"Good. Ulp!"

Sesshoumaru exited the car and emptied his stomach in the nearest trash receptacle.

_And that breakfast tasted good on its way in,_ he thought woefully. _Farewell, pancakes…_

He was surprised to find that Inuyasha was rubbing his back. After all the laughter thrown in his direction, Sesshoumaru didn't expect his brother to be comforting him.

"Let it all out, Sesshoumaru. I'm trying to do my job here, but this is a break…" he whispered. "That cure is just around the corner…"

The demon couldn't help but smirk before he retched a few more times.

"Thank you," he said to Inuyasha kindly, patting his head.

"Yeah, whatever."

Kagome walked up to them.

"So, guys. You ready?"

Sesshoumaru wiped his mouth and tried to look as happy as he could. This wasn't going to happen with all the shivering he was doing.

"Kagome, I left you plenty of yen, okay? Call me on your cell when you want to come home!" Higurashi-san called. "And have fun, guys!"

She then drove off.

"Okay, guys. Shall we?"

Kagome led the Inu bros. to the entrance. After buying the tickets, she picked up a map.

"This is how we'll go," she began. "We'll mark off places we've been to on this map. 'Kay?"

"It sounds like a good idea," Sesshoumaru affirmed.

"We'll start off slow at the smaller water ride for you, Sesshoumaru. It'll be fun, and it's not so childishly wimpy that you'll get embarrassed. Then we'll take on the Extasy."

"Very well."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, Kagome," Inuyasha added.

The water ride was actually a fun experience all around. Inuyasha whooped when they were at the top—he was thrilled—and Sesshoumaru loved it. The rush of speed lit his senses on fire! Because he wasn't the one moving, it felt all the more thrilling. And he couldn't stop himself.

"Yeeeeeaaaaghhhhhhhhh!" he howled in ecstasy.

When they got off, Kagome led them to the picture booth. The photo had come out so good on their round that Kagome thought it was worth the 1250 yen for the picture. They walked around for a while, looking at various shows.

"Oh, my GOD!" Kagome cried. "Do as Infinity is playing TODAY! In twenty minutes!"

"Do As Infinity?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Singers? Don't you know what singers are? Oh, we have to see the concert!"

"How far is it?"

"It's in that dome over there on the other side of the park…oh, we'll never make it!"

"How would you like to bet?" replied the taiyoukai slyly. He crouched, inviting Kagome to ride on his back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped indignantly. "What about me?"

"…I can hold you in my arm…" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Grr…FEH!"

Inuyasha growled as his brother "ghosted" to the amphitheater. They made it in time to get the best seats in the house other than backstage—front row.

"Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru! You're such a sweetie!"

Kagome gave him a small kiss on the lips. He felt a blush creep onto his face. (A.N.—This is NOT a Sessh/Kag pairing. Don't freak, people. And sorry for those who like em, but I read very few. I don't like it. I just like making Inu jealous)

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Inuyasha snarled. He punched his brother in the gut. "Don't even try to kiss her!"

"I didn't," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Feh!"

"Inu_yasha_!" Kagome growled.

Quite suddenly, Sesshoumaru lost all of his happiness. His insides grew clammy.

"Kagome, may I be excused?"

"Sure, just be back in seven minutes, okay?" Kagome said kindly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and exited the amphitheater. He leaned on the wall of it, behind some bushes, and sobs began to wrack his body.

He still didn't have the ability to cry, but that was quickly starting to lose validity.

A small drop of salty water leaked from his eye and plopped onto his pant leg. After that, the tears came easily. In five minutes, Kagome came out of the amphitheater and found him.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Inuyasha…d-does not…trust me…" he managed to croak. "What reason…in the past few months…h-h-have I given…him to…not…trust me…?"

"Nothing you've done is wrong. Inuyasha is very prejudiced against you, and that will not change easily, if at all," Kagome told the youkai, rubbing his back softly. "You'll have to adjust…"

"My stomach hurts…" Sesshoumaru told her. "It hurts very badly…and it feels strange…"

"When you feel that, you're thinking about that day…the day that Inuyasha hurt you…"

Sesshoumaru's shoulders quivered violently.

"I…I do not want to be beaten again…I am frightened…"

"He's your brother…he loves you…"

"…but is that the truth? That is to say…I just…I do not know what to think anymore…I can never go back to the way things were…I am too frightened to go against someone…"

"Don't ever say that. You know that you'll be fine in a fight. You're Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands! You shouldn't doubt yourself!"

"I know…but I feel very insecure…the one thing I know is the worst feeling to have…"

"I can't talk now. But I want you to know that Inuyasha told me himself that he felt sorry for what he did. He told me that he didn't want me to be hurt, and that he wasn't sure he could trust you because of what you've done to him…all of us…"

"But…"

"Shh. I know. We need to soften him, okay? That's all. Now let's go in and watch that concert, okay? I'm not trying to force you out of your funk to watch this concert for my benefit. It's not good to be so uptight. You need a break, Sesshoumaru."

"Break…like an arm?"

"No, just a vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Um…sabbatical?"

"Er…"

"Time for yourself away from work!"

"Ahh…I see now…"

"Good!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Um…Kagome? What were all the other things?"

The young miko sweatdropped.

_Hopeless!_

_

* * *

_

R & R pretty please!


	19. Old Memories Die Hard

Ugh, my computer was fried and my stubborn mom just decided to hook up our second aka my computer to the internet, which we only have one road runner cord.

To say sorry to all my reviewers, I'm gonna update with TWO chapters. just review both of them please! And if you're waiting for the Inuyasha/Harry Potter cross, sorry, but I typed the next chapter four times and all the four times it was deleted, so I'm working here! Just hold on a little longer...

Oh, and as a side thought, I think I should reiterate that Sesshoumaru is going to be out of character for a while. I mean, if you were subjected to the stuff he was, wouldn't you? And eventually, he is gonna have some sort of fun...

What's fun again?

* * *

"So, Sesshoumaru, are you ready for the concert? It starts in two minutes…" Kagome said softly, holding out her hand.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her appraisingly as he rose. Somehow, she made him feel so much better…(A.N.-NOT A SESSH/KAG PAIRING! Just makin' sure you don't get the wrong idea…)

"Yes, let us depart. I would like to see exactly what this 'concert' is."

Soon enough, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha found out exactly what a concert was, and while they had to admit that Do As Infinity was good, the amplifiers weren't.

As soon as the song started, before any singing was done, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had passed out onto the ground.

"Oh, boy. Sensitive ears," Kagome remembered.

She dragged the brothers out as best she could and revived them both.

"I…I do not like concerts," Sesshoumaru said shakily. "Too much noise…"

"Yeah, what he said," Inuyasha concurred.

"I totally forgot about your senses, guys. Um…how about you explore the park a bit and meet me after the concert?"

"How will we know when it's done?"

"With your ears and this amphitheater, I don't think it'll be too hard," Kagome said matter of factly.

"True," Sesshoumaru agreed. "I shall keep an ear out; we will pick you up…"

"Okay. Well, it's gonna last about an hour. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Listen to me…"

Kagome flicked Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's noses so that they would pay attention to her.

"No fighting. Understand?"

The brothers nodded.

"Okay, stop nodding. Tell me that you understand."

"I understand," they both said impatiently.

"Good. So have fun!" She said cheerily.

Kagome ran back into the amphitheater.

"So…um…now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not care. You may do as you like. I…I do not feel well…" Sesshoumaru replied. He didn't want to be within three miles of his brother at the moment.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Inuyasha snapped as his brother's eyes diverted.

"I just feel sick is all…"

"Well get over it!" snarled the hanyou. "I'm not too happy with you!"

"Look, I said I was sorry! Don't hurt me please! I am not ready to be hurt…"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flickered in momentary madness before he took off running into the crowd.

"Sesshoumaru…SESSHOUMARU! Goddamn it!"

Inuyasha began to track his brother, knowing that if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.

However, the scent of the distraught demon was always just in range of Inuyasha's nose. He didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to leave Inuyasha in the dust. It would disappoint Kagome and her mother…

Eventually, Sesshoumaru came to rest. This was after twenty minutes of dragging Inuyasha around the park, and the hanyou was not too happy when he found his brother panting and leaning in an alley.

"You bastard! What is your problem!" Inuyasha growled, pinning Sesshoumaru up to the wall by his neck. Strangely, Sesshoumaru made no attempt to save face or even to fight Inuyasha's control. He merely smiled.

"Are you going to kill me?" he gasped, still winded. "Because I've wanted to die for a long time—ever since I met Zanmaru and Tima. I no longer fear it. If I am to be persecuted as such, there is no reason for me to live. And you will never forgive me for my actions."

"Damn right, I won't. But I made a vow. I said I'd find this cure, and I will. So stop being fussy."

"I do not wish to be hurt."

"I ain't gonna hurt you, stupid! I just want you outta my life! The sooner you're cured, the sooner you can be out of it! Understand?"

"Yes, I understand…"

"I don't mean that 'submission' sort of 'understand'. I mean for real. Do you really get what I mean?"

"Yes, I say! I know what you mean!"

"Then let's just try to have fun. I know I'm being a little insufferable, okay? There, I said it!"  
Inuyasha dropped his brother to the ground.

"You are insufferable, but I do not say it in malice as I normally would. I say it in brotherly goodwill…"

"Feh! Goodwill my ass!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and brushed himself off slightly.

"I apologize for leading you around the park. I should not have done that…"

"Damn right you shouldn't have! You put me through absolute hell!"

"Give me the map."

Sesshoumaru snatched the map of the park up and ran his fingers down it.

"Hmm…this looks good…bumper cars…"

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha said in remembrance. "Kagome mentioned something about bumper cars one day. She said she went to an amusement park with a boy in her time and they went on the bumper cars…Hoho, or Hobo or something like that…who cares?"

"You should. This is Kagome we're talking about. This boy could be a threat to your relationship…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Shaddup! It's none of your business!"

"I am your brother. Take it from me; love is no easy ride. I have had experience with it…"

"Really? What was your love life like? I can't see you with one…"

"That is personal. You will not take that from me," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Fine, bastard. So, do you want to go to the bumper cars? That concert is starting to wind down about now…"

"Very well. Iku zo…"

The Inu Bros. didn't have a problem finding the bumper cars.

"These are bumper cars? How mundane," Sesshoumaru sighed. He yanked on one of his short locks.

"Let's get in line."

They waited for about ten minutes before finally getting a turn on the ride. It was only five minutes, but those five minutes were the most fun that they had in the entire time.

"Move it, Sesshoumaru, you're fat ass is in my way!"

"Say it to my face, baka kusotare!"

_WHAM!_

The bumper cars ricocheted off of each other and went flying in two different directions.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I know what I am, what are you?" Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Graahhh! That was an insult!"

"For being flung to an Inu Youkai, it was a very ignorant one…"

"Rrrgh!"

Inuyasha rammed his brother on the side of his bumper car and into the wall. The demon felt his neck snap to the side and twinge in pain.

"Ouch!" he muttered.

Then the ride was over.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got out of the cars and leaned on the wall.

"Heh. I got the last hit on you!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Shut you mouth…" Sesshoumaru snarled. He shuddered, gripping his throbbing head. He wasn't quite sure whether he was wholly recovered from any abuse he'd gone through, but he knew that the ram from the car shouldn't have jarred his neck so thoroughly.

"What's your problem, baka?"

"My neck hurts…" he replied. "But it is nothing to trouble over…"

"Okay, whatever…"

* * *

R & R before you check the next chapter, please! 


	20. Laws of Physics and Murphy's Law

As promised, the second chapter for today, and definitely the last. I only have two new pre-typed chapters in escrow, and it seems that if I post em all at once, I get less reviews. So sorry, but I'm going to try to keep it to one a day, though after the next two, I can't make any promises past two or three updates a week on the whole list of stories. So enjoy while you can...

* * *

Inuyasha led the way to the amphitheater for a while, but Sesshoumaru eventually told him to climb onto his back so that they could hover on his cloud. Halfway there, Sesshoumaru was fidgeting and Inuyasha could tell he was stressed as he rolled his shoulders and neck.

"Hey, did you pull somethin' back there?" the hanyou asked roughly.

"It is nothing to worry about, I told you!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Okay, sheesh!"

The youthful youkai gave an inward groan. He _really_ didn't feel so great, but he didn't want to ruin his brother's or Kagome's time in her world. He knew that they needed to patch things up. But he couldn't quite define his ill feeling.

No, that was a lie. He felt the same way he felt prior to a transformation.

"Inuyasha…I…"

_What will I say? No, it is best to keep it to myself. Perhaps I am just preparing to transform in my time when we go back…_

With a sigh, he concentrated on his task.

Within minutes, the three of them were back together.

"So, what did you do while that concert went on?" Kagome asked cheerily as they hovered over the sky on Sesshoumaru's cloud.

"Nothin'. Sesshoumaru just did the asshole's shuffle and lead me on a chase for a while, then we went on the bumper cars," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Is this true, Sesshoumaru?" the young priestess chided.

"Hai…I just did not want to…"

He slid into a state of half consciousness for a series of seconds before coming to his senses. In that time, the cloud wavered dangerously.

"Sesshoumaru, get a grip!" Inuyasha said, punching his brother in the arm.

"…What was I saying?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"You were telling me why you sent Inuyasha on a wild goosechase," Kagome reminded him carefully. She looked to the ground. "Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

_My head is aching fit to burst…_

"I am perfectly fine, Kagome. I just did not wish to speak to Inuyasha at the moment. He was being…insufferable…but it is in no way his fault. You know that given my past actions, it is a requited feeling."

"That may be so…but I can't help but feel…"

"Do not trouble yourself. I was acting very rashly to run from him."

"…Well…okay."

Kagome kept her eyes to the ground.

"Um…can we go back down? I suddenly feel sort of airsick…"

"I know. You no longer trust me because of my momentary lapse," the taiyoukai replied knowingly.

"Oh no, it's not that!" Kagome cried in alarm. "I trust you just as much as Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru brought his cloud to the ground. He stumbled a bit, feeling even more ill.

"Are you _absolutely _sure…"

"Just a little dizzy…" he mumbled. "So where to?"

"The Extasy, if you're up to it," Kagome replied.

_I want her to be happy…_

"Which one is the Extasy?"

"That one."

Kagome pointed to a ride which was currently spinning very quickly in an _inverted_ position.

"Shall we?" he said stoically. _Oh, shit._

After the ride came to it's normal position, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru took their place. Luckily, there were three areas in each of the four sections on the ride.

Unluckily, there was two seats to each area. Of course, Kagome and Inuyasha sat with each other. Sesshoumaru sat by himself across from them.

His tail quivered as his long legs lost grip to the ground and the ride began to spin. Faster and faster it spun, making him dizzy like no tomorrow! And just when he though it could not get any worse, the ride began to lift to a horizontal position, then a vertical one, never pausing in its spin.

_This just gets better and better…_he thought distantly. If he were in optimum health, this would be giving him the thrill of his life and he knew it. But at this moment, all the inverted, pressurized ride was doing was increasing his vertigo.

Kagome and Inuyasha screamed in delight as the ride sped up and finally started resettling to the ground. They got off of it and exited.

"Whoo! That was fun, wasn't it, guys?"

"You said it, Kagome!" Inuyasha said brightly.

"It was…okay…" Sesshoumaru murmured, head pounding.

"Then let's get to the roller coaster. That's even better."

"Hey, isn't that the long snake thing on tracks?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. We have one here modeled after the 'Dueling Dragons' coaster in America. It's brand new, and I've been _dying_ to ride it. Wanna come with?"

"Let's do it!" the Inu bros. said.

The line for the coaster was a thirty minute long wait, but for Kagome and Inuyasha, it seemed worth the wait. They got into the seat, with Sesshoumaru squashed to the left, and when they were comfy, the floor dropped out beneath them.

_Why me?_ Thought Sesshoumaru.

The coaster took a gentle coast upwards to the top of the highest hill.

"Oh, boy," Kagome squealed as they reached the top and paused. "This is it! And we're in the front, too!"

_Don't remind me._

Suddenly, with a roar, the coaster took it's course down the track.

Straight, then a sharp turn! The ride took them on a loop which instantly turned a very tight twist. Then the two separate coasters which wound into each other finally met at a point.

"Oh Kami! We're going to crash!" Inuyasha growled. "Hold on, Kagome, I'll protect you!"  
The coasters missed each other by inches.

"Whee-hoo!" yelled Kagome.

"Uh-oh," groaned Sesshoumaru. He had a weird taste in his mouth and his head was throbbing very badly.

The coaster took a huge loop-de-loop, then when the second loop ended, it branched into a third, impossible looking loop that barely looked as if the cars would squeeze past.

The coasters met two more times, then the ride came to an end.

Sesshoumaru very quickly asked to be directed to a bathroom, though he hid his sickness very well.

"There's one over there," said the young miko. She knew he meant it when he said he had to go, even if she didn't know his exact business. (Reread ch. 3, I think it is, if you don't know what I mean).

Sesshoumaru bolted into the nearest empty stall and hurled for all he was worth. His stomach clenched into a knot, but he had nothing to give after a minute or so, so he left with that same knot and a horrible aching in it to boot.

"There's one more ride."

"Which one…? Does it involve defying gravity and the laws of physics?"

"No. It's just the Ferris wheel."

* * *

Sorry for the slight cliffy. R & R please!


	21. The Love Doctor 'rawr'

Okay, I knew this was coming. I know I'm overusing the puking thing, but that's how I relieve some...uh...writer's block. Not all the time, in all honestly I loooooove to use that, because people don't use it so often. It's FUUUUNNNN!

Okay, I'm done. But anyway...I hope you like this chapter, despite my stupid vice. And if you don't get the 'chocolate' thing, take a look at my other story, _Curiosity Killed the Dog._ That is, if you haven't already. I think all my reviewers came pouring in thru that story. Oh, and my research is done! I can update more frequently. Rejoice! Or...cry in pain...whatever comes first...

Maybe I'll get in the HP/IY updating mood. Spirit's still lost...

* * *

"What's a Ferris wheel, Kagome?" Inuyasha had to ask.

"It's that giant thing we saw when we came in. You know, the big wheel with lights and cars on it? You just get into it and take a ride to the top. E can see the fireworks from there. They start at seven, then we can go do some more stuff if you guys are up to it."

"I'm okay with it, Kagome," replied the hanyou.

They turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Of course. I suppose I shall leave you in your own car. I will take one below it," Sesshoumaru told the warmly.

"Sesshoumaru…thanks…" Kagome said, giving him another short kiss, this time on his crescent moon. His cheeks went slightly pink.

The gang got in line and hardly waited twenty minutes before they were able to get on. Sesshoumaru's word was his bond. He made sure to get a lower seat so that Kagome and Inuyasha stayed together.

_This is the least I can do for them, after what they have done for me,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

The Ferris wheel came to a stop with Kagome and Inuyasha at the top.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome sighed.

"Yeah. It's okay, I guess," replied Inuyasha. "You okay down there, bastard?"

Sesshoumaru looked up.

"I am fine," he said loudly, giving Inuyasha a short wave. He then spoke in a whisper too low for a human to hear, but for Inuyasha to hear clearly.

"Do you need help?"

"Grr…what should I say?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Fine. I shall help you. Tell Kagome that her hair looks particularly beautiful today. She took a bath, so that will not be a lie," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Hey…Kagome…um…your hair is looking pretty today," Inuyasha stammered.

"Why thank you Inuyasha. That's really sweet of you to say!"

"Now tell her that you never noticed how stunning her deep brown eyes are. They look like pools of…um…"

"I never noticed that your eyes were so stunningly brown, Kagome. They look like pools of…"

Inuyasha listened to his brother struggle.

"Shit…rich molasses… I have no idea!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Melted chocolate bars," Inuyasha said slyly.

"Ugh…Inuyasha…_blearghhhh_!"

Inuyasha snickered at Sesshoumaru as the said demon began to heave in his car.

"Thanks for the ideas, nii-chan," he whispered.

"Screw you…"

"I'm glad you gave me such a compliment Inuyasha. That's unusually nice of you…"

"Well, I just felt you looked especially good today and deserved the praise. 'Course, it's not that you don't always look pretty…"

Kagome silenced him as she pointed out to the sky.

"Look, the show's starting!" she cried.

Several enormous fireworks exploded in the sky. Inuyasha started, but Kagome assured him that it was just for show.

"You sure we aren't under attack?" Inuyasha asked after several minutes.

"Definitely sure. Don't worry, we're okay."  
Sesshoumaru gave a low "feh!" Yeah, that was her opinion. His was totally different.

_I really don't feel good now,_ he thought haplessly. He, unlike Inuyasha and Kagome could smell the burning of the fireworks and he could no longer look at them because they made him doubly dizzy in addition to powering his migraine.

_It feels so hot and cold…_he thought hopelessly as he fell into a deep torpor-ish sleep.

After the ride, Kagome and Inuyasha hauled Sesshoumaru off and tried to wake him. Eventually, a strategically placed kick in his rear brought him to consciousness, and he imitated a singer in the soprano range.

_Iiieyaaaaghhhh!_

Inuyasha snorted a laugh before he was sat.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

"I feel very ill…" he managed to say.

Kagome felt his head.

"Oh, you're burning up with fever! And your arm! Ohh…"

Sesshoumaru's arm was throbbing and growing disproportionate to his body. His fangs did a similar thing and he whined doggishly, curling his fingers.

"Let's get home," Kagome said urgently. She called her mom and had Inuyasha carry his brother into the car. It was a lucky thing that he was unconscious and need not know he was back of the car.

When they all arrived, Kagome helped Sesshoumaru into bed and gave him some Tylenol to ease his migraine and fever. He thanked her, took the medicine, and collapsed onto her bed, breathing rather erratically.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he felt the cold of the Subduction Collar bite into his neck.

Hold on a moment.

Was the collar just a little bit tighter around his neck?

_What's going on! _He though in alarm. _This can't be right, no one is present to control me!_

"Aaagggghhhhhhh!"

His anguished yell brought Kagome up to the room in seconds.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Collar…getting…smaller…" he managed to say.

Kagome couldn't see that it was any different than before, but it looked like Sesshoumaru was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, it's not any tighter!"

"It is, it's choking me, it hurts!"

Kagome gasped.

_He's hallucinating…_

"Just take a deep breath, Sesshoumaru. It'll be okay…" she told him.

He drew a sharp breath and found how easy it was. The collar was no longer "choking" him.

But it was true that it had become much smaller. It used to hang right under his collarbone, but now it hung above it.

* * *

R & R pretty pretty please!


	22. Evolution and Death

Yes, I know I said things would get better for Sesshoumaru, but this isn't a story I plan out before I type. It just happens. Like poop...

Okay, maybe not like that.

Sorry for being late, my computer was out for a while bcuz my dad knocked the cable out when he was cutting trees...

* * *

Luckily enough, Sesshoumaru didn't prove to be very ill. He was much better the next day, all traces of the fever gone by midday.

The only thing they had to explain was his body's strange behavior, particularly his arm's strange pulsation.

"That is why I think we should go back," Kagome explained. "He's reacting very badly to being from his time before a transformation…"  
"Then why wasn't he affected too badly over here…I mean…"

"Because he _belongs _in the Sengoku Jidai. He's only crossing here for a temporary time. It's not so bad that way."

"So…are you telling me that this transformation here…it was…unnecessary?" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Yes. I totally forgot. It's all my fault, Sesshoumaru, and I'm really, really sorry," Kagome said.

"You are sorry? Hn. There is no sorry for that. You don't even _sound _sorry."

"What are you saying!"

"I'm saying that you may be kind, but you aren't very good with emotions all the time. I am going home. I advise you both to stay until tomorrow. My transformation…I can sense it will be terrible…"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"That is my final word on the matter!" he spat.

And with that, he leapt into the well. With a flash of blue light, he was transported back into his time, and just as he pulled himself out of the well, he could feel the moon beginning to change him.

"AAAARRGHHH!" he screamed. Still, he distanced himself from the well as much as he could.

_I…can't put Inuyasha…and Kagome…into danger, _was all that he could think.

His hands trembled and his claws dug into the dirt as they lengthened. Another scream tore through the forest as he continued to transform. Eventually, the demon lord collapsed to the ground indefinitely and the transformation quickened until he was a full Were-Dog.

_I will get her…the WOMAN who caused me to suffer. It is the WOMAN's fault that I am so sick…she might as well have bitten me…and the MAN bit me. He might as well have bitten me too!_

Sesshoumaru growled.

_Why was I so foolish to associate with them?_ He thought bitterly.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

They were here. They were trying their fate with him.

_I gave them a chance when I was still weak. My weakness let them stay. But now **I'm **free. My weak side is no longer in control._

_The youkai in me has been freed to do as it pleases. No more Blood of Ice. Just youkai and evil nature.

* * *

_

Inuyasha was scared the instant he stepped into the forest. He had all the intention (Though he would hardly admit it) of following his brother's orders. He feared the Were-Dog Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome…I don't think it's safe here…" he said nervously.

"I don't care. He blames me for this, and he has every right to," Kagome said determinedly. "We need to watch him, or he'll tear the nearest village to ribbons!"

Suddenly, a growl interrupted their conversation.

**_Dear me, we ARE in trouble,_** were the thoughts that went through their heads.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru…?"

**_Hello, dear little brother. Do you like my new ability?_**

"You can talk telepathically!"

**_Just some of the perks of being a Were-Dog. I am growing up, oto-chan. And I'm learning things. Things about power. _**

"What? Power?" Kagome repeated.

**_I can feel this great power as a Were-Dog, and I now see that it is the ultimate!_** Thought Sesshoumaru into their minds. **_It's your fault this has happened, and you shall pay. Your fault that I had to go through such pain…but it is all worth it…_**

"B-but…If it hurts…" Inuyasha said.

**_No pain no gain. Now, don't you think you should be running?_**

Another growl emanated from Sesshoumaru's throat.

"KAGOME, RUN!"

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru's POV_**

It was futile for them to run. Did they honestly believe I would let them go free?

No…they will pay for what they have caused me.

Inuyasha bolted with his bitch, but I caught up to them easily. Being a Were-Dog had its definite perks.

**_Inuyasha, you cannot hide from me!_**

I pinned my hanyou brother down with a paw, relishing the feel of his flesh beneath my claws. The Tetsusaiga was twenty feet from his reach.

"You…bastard…" he snarled.

Suddenly, I sensed a change in him. His blood was changing into something entirely aberrant to its normal state. He now smelled like a demon. A full demon.

**_Enough tricks, oto! You shall die!_**

But he was no longer underneath my paw.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Sesshoumaru howled as he felt Inuyasha's sharp claws dig into his hind leg. Viciously, he whipped his head around and snapped his jaws at the hanyou.

"You damned mutt!" Inuyasha roared. He slapped Sesshoumaru on the muzzle, digging into the flesh. Sesshoumaru gave a yelp and fell painfully to the ground.

Inuyasha laughed before he began to rip and shred his brother's stomach open.

The Were-Dog howled piteously in pain.

"SIT BOY!"

_WHAM!_

"Argh! Kagome, what the…?"

"Inuyasha, grab the Tetsusaiga! Hold onto it!"

"What did I…?"

The sun rose a few minutes later. Inuyasha's battle with Sesshoumaru had lasted the rest of the night Sesshoumaru had stumbled into in his time and now he was demorphing.

"Inuyasha…what did you do…?" Kagome said sadly. She went to Sesshoumaru's side and tried to comfort him.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Ka…gome…" he coughed, face becoming pale. "I told you…stay home…"

"It was my fault you had to go through two transformations. I wasn't going to leave you here to cope with it!"

"But…I almost killed you…I wanted to kill you…I do not know where that telepathy and those thoughts came from…ugh!"

Sesshoumaru coughed violently for a moment before continuing.

"I…just want everyone…to…be…safe…"

The demon stared at the gaping hole in his gut, which gushed blood.

"That…really…h-hurts…" he told her. "I am afraid, Kagome…afraid I will not live to see the next day…"

"Of course you will!" Kagome sobbed. "You won't die here, you can't!"

"…B-b-b-but if I d-do…know that I forgive you for bringing me to your time. It was…in all honesty…the most fun I have been a part of in two hundred years at least…since I last saw my Chichi-ue…"

"Don't talk like you're gonna die," Inuyasha finally said. "You can't die, I won't let you! Dammit, only I can kill you, and I want to do it with Tetsusaiga, not my claws!"

Inuyasha tried to pull the loose, nearly severed flaps of his brother's skin together and he pressed his hands on them.

"You can't die, no!" he cried angrily. "You _can't_!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed slowly and his breathing began to hitch in his throat. Blood bubbled up his throat.

"If it is my time…I shall go…"

* * *

R&R, please! 


	23. A Mother's Tears

Does anyone know of a way in which you can delete reviews? I mean, if leaving the anonymous review option is going to leave me open to an ignoramus who doesn't have the sense to stop reading what they don't like, I'm going to take it off. I am thinking this very rationally by the way. Surprising how well I'm portraying Sesshoumaru in that I am keeping all emotion locked away when I find out my parents are doting on my little brother more than me (I think it should be equal & I know it's not his fault), my friends are going thru hell, and my teacher is being an insufferable jerk. I'll put the story in the next chapter, if you want to hear it. Tell me if you do.

Btw, I'm doing a little thing. If I get one review before my bedtime, 9:00,I'll post another chapter today because I'm getting ahead. Okay? And don't worry, like I said, Sesshy isn't going to be miserable forever.

Congratulations to me, I now have an idiot flamer. No offense, but you are an idiot if you can't tell someone their story sucks with a user name...

* * *

Kagome sobbed wretchedly over Sesshoumaru. His life was fading slowly; she could see it in his eyes. For the most part, there had been a fiery gleam in them, the flames of life raging inside. But she had seen them an hour before and it scared her.

Now, his eyes were flickering, the flame fading in and out in irregular intervals.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…I am afraid…" he said softly, having woken up at last. "I am afraid…I do not know what will happen…"

"Feh. I thought you don't fear death," Inuyasha said, caressing his brother's tail softly.  
"I do not. I fear what will happen. I know that if I die, I will not care. I have lived an ample amount of time. It is the fact that…that I know not whether I shall die or not…"  
He paused for breath, something he was now becoming short of.

"I am indecisive…and it frightens me. It is all that will ever make me feel a twinge of fear…for myself…"

The demon took a deep breath, attempting to sate his lungs' hunger for air. Kagome noted the flicker in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, I won't let you die here. You'll be okay, right? Isn't your demon blood healing you?"

"Hai. But…I must confess…this is a wound…an internal wound…that my blood is having problems healing…" he managed to say.

_It's getting harder to breathe…to talk…_he thought dully.

"…I am not healing well…"

Suddenly, a small snowflake fell onto his nose.

"Hn…?"

It melted there and ran down to his mouth, but his lips did not respond that time.

"It's…snowing…" he whispered. "My…mother…she weeps…"

"What are you talkin' about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Chichi-ue…often told me…that when it snowed at a time of sadness, it could be said that my mother…was shedding her tears for us…

"He really loved her you know," Sesshoumaru finished. "He was devastated when she died…just like me…but I did not recover as quickly as he did…I still wanted her…she was my mother…"

He opened his mouth and let a snowflake land on his tongue.

"It must be sea water…" he whispered. "It's salty…"

_Those are really his mother's tears…_Kagome said. _She's crying for her son…_

"It's ever so hot…"

Inuyasha reached to feel his brother's forehead.

"You've got a fever."

"Do I?" Sesshoumaru said blandly. "I can hardly sense it…"

He tried to move, but it was useless. His body would not respond to anything other than pain.

"Kagome, I think I'm gonna try to get to Sesshoumaru's shiro. Is that okay? Can you all hold out?"

"Sure, Inuyasha," Kagome said huskily. "I think we'll do okay for a day, if that's what you mean…"

"Do…you remember the way?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to push himself up.

"Yeah, I know the way. Just wait for me. I'm gonna get Ayumi."

"A-Ayumi can no longer help me…"

"It wouldn't hurt for her to come, though. See you soon. Don't go dyin' on me!"

As soon as Inuyasha was out of sight, Sesshoumaru once again tried to push himself into a sitting position.

"Sesshoumaru, no. You'll make your wound worse," Kagome said dully.

"I will be fine!" he hissed, teeth gritted against the pain as he accomplished his desired position.

As he straightened, an enormous gush of blood poured out of his wound, as a waterfall would force water from its steep incline. His entire body began to tremor convulsively until the flow stemmed itself. His breath came raggedly and he clutched his aching stomach as painlessly as he could.

"This really _is_ my fault, and I don't deserve to be forgiven," Kagome sobbed.

"It is not your fault. It…was…a misunderstanding…" Sesshoumaru managed before he was sent into a fit of coughs and more blood splattered on the now snowy ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she cried.

"Come now. Is this the same headstrong woman who had the gall to shoot three arrows at me? No. Stop your tears, Kagome. Be strong…"

He wrapped his tail around her body (A.N.: —Yes, I'm still considering it a tail. That's the presumption I like best and I'm sticking to it until Takahashi-sama really tells the world what she wants the thing to be!), giving her his warmth.

_I do not have long to be in this world anyway…_he thought bitterly. _I still had more to do, but I acknowledge my death and shall take it like a man…_

Kagome snuggled into Sesshoumaru's side. Despite his pain, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Shh, Kagome. This is all a dream, nothing more. You shall wake up and nothing will be amiss…"

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru…"

She soon fell asleep leaning into him.

_This will not do,_ he thought. _Something like this seems awfully distasteful…_

So saying, he forced his tired body to rise and dug a very deep hole in the snow. The work tired him profoundly, but it gave Kagome a good place to sleep. He lined the deep trench with his tail and placed Kagome's sleeping form inside before covering her up, save for a hole through which she could take in air.

"And now you shall be warm. The snow that will freeze me shall keep you warm…" Sesshoumaru said warmly, adjusting himself so that he could sleep sort of comfortably with his tail in a hole.

And he cuddled into a ball and let the snow land on him.

* * *

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his body as the snowstorm built. 

"Heh. If these are his mother's tears, then why does she want to kill him?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "He'll freeze in this snow…"

The way to Sesshoumaru's shiro wasn't hard to remember. Inuyasha himself had lived in the building for a period of time. That's how he knew where it was. Back then, it hadn't been considered Sesshoumaru's shiro.

It had been considered his father's shiro.

_Oh, man, I hope Kagome's warm. I'm freezing my ass off_, Inuyasha thought as he snuggled into his arms even more. His ears quivered.

Soon enough, the extravagant castle he knew his brother hardly visited came into sight. It was a large building, but it was only the most extravagant building by a very small margin when compared to others. It was the branches of the shiro that were so magnificent; an enormous training area that could house a very large Inu Youkai, even if not the Inu no Taisho himself on the left and breathtaking gardens and orchards surrounding the area.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and stepped into the shiro, totally aware of the dangers of entering this area…

* * *

R&R, pretty please! 


	24. Rojin the Healer?

Thanx for the reviews! Well, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, so here's the next chapter. And thanx for telling me how to delete anonymous reviews, but I think I'll leave _Hey Man_'s reviews there just because I'm stubborn and don't wanna look like a weak person who can't take a little flaming. I roasted some marshmallows and Jaken with the recent one.

I don't like frog legs, though. Gave em to my sis. heh...

Anyway, I sorta have to reply to a review.

Sesshoumaru's mother has not been mentioned at all in the series or manga. She may be, but as of yet, there is nothing on her. Anything about her is in fanfiction, which is strictly fiction within fiction, if you know what I mean. Even the whole "Lord of the Western Lands" thing is fanfiction. No one knows if Sessh ever took after his father's role or if he's a nomad, but he does seem to have a home to go to, as in volume 14 of the manga, he tells Jaken he wants to go home.

Okay, I'm done being an Inuyasha brain. Go read the story and have fun.

* * *

Kagome could sense that she was warm. This surprised her as it interacted with her dream, and she woke up to find herself buried in the snow. 

At first, she started. Flailing madly, she caused snow to cave in on her and found that she could no longer breathe well.

_I think I messed something up! I could breathe before, but now…_

Suddenly, she noticed that Sesshoumaru's tail was keeping her warm, causing her to sweat in fact.

He had set her up in this hole. And as she realized that, she felt her insides squirm.

_So what had happened to **him**_!

Frantically, she dug herself out of the snow, which had seemed to pile up endlessly in the time she had slept. Had she really slept through to the next day? Yes, she must have, for when she broke through the snow, it was daylight, and when she had fallen asleep, it had been becoming evening.

"Sesshoumaru! Where are you!" she cried. "Are you okay!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

The young miko was in time to see Inuyasha return, and he was in the company of a handsome man.

"Inuyasha…who's this?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Rojin, and I'm the second healer in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle. I'm also his cousin. Pleased to meet you," the Inu-Youkai told her, bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, Rojin. I was expecting a girl, but…"

"Yes, well, I am just as good as Ayumi, I only lack her powers of sedation…"

"I'm sorry to have sounded rude, I didn't mean it like that," Kagome said.

"It's quite all right. So where's my dear cousin?"

"He's…um…well…his tail was in this hole I was in…"

"He is under the snow?"

"Yeah…I mean…he tried to keep me warm…"

"He _tried_? That seems out of character for him…"

"Okay, ladies, lets get digging!" Inuyasha snarled. "At this rate, all we're gonna find is a Sesshoumaru-sicle by the time we dig him out…"

With that, Rojin stooped down and began to dig in the snow. Inuyasha joined him and they soon uncovered a frozen looking Sesshoumaru. His hand was covering his stomach wound and his face, already mauled by Inuyasha's claws, was contorted into a painful look, not to mention his exposed skin had turned very blue and his lips purple.

"Oh, shit…he looks awful…"

Rojin put his ear to Sesshoumaru's heart.

"..Hmm…he's still got a weak heartbeat…but I don't know what we can do in the middle of the snow, and he can't be moved, his wounds are too severe…"

"We don't have a choice, do we Rojin?" Kagome said.

"No, it appears we don't. However bad his wounds are, he'll need to be moved. Inuyasha, let's get to it."

"Hey, Inuyasha…how did you get into _Sesshoumaru's_ shiro with no trouble?" Kagome had to ask.

"It wasn't easy. The guards found me before I could find Ayumi…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha ran down the halls, trying to escape the youkai guards that had found him suspicious. They knew that the brother of their lord was not commonly welcomed with open arms.

In fact, he was never welcomed with open arms.

"AYUMI! Ayumi, get your ass out here! I need some help!" he yelled.

Instead, he remembered Rojin standing to bar his way.

"Inuyasha," he said evenly. "What brings you here? You know as well as I do that you are less than welcome in these doors…"

"Rojin, I don't have time for this shit! Sesshoumaru's real sick and hurt and there's some hell-blown blizzard out there!"

"Sesshoumaru is in peril? Lead the way!"

"Uh, there's a bunch of guards…"

"Ha! Caught you, hanyou filth! Your time is up!"

"Fools! You cannot realize that Inuyasha would not be so drastic as to come to our lord's castle unless he is severely injured!" Rojin managed. "Come, Inuyasha! Let us go!"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"And that's how it went." 

"Lucky I was there, hanyou. You'd be dead otherwise."

"Feh! Those guys kill me? I coulda taken them, I just didn't think Sesshoumaru would appreciate it!" Inuyasha scoffed as he lifted his brother's upper body.

"Sure…" Rojin said. "You're also lucky I took a liking to you."

"Yeah, otherwise I really would be dead."

* * *

It didn't take long for the group of misfits to find a hut. Rojin, demon that he was, soon chased someone out of their hut and they were able to take refuge. Of course, that was after Rojin told the people he meant no harm, that he only wanted to use their herbs and shelter. 

"Ah, well…I suppose that there's no help for cowards," he said nonchalantly. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's get Sesshoumaru warmed up."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Hmm, such brotherly concern," Rojin sneered playfully as he examined his cousin's body. "Why so eager?"

"I made a vow, and I plan to make good on it," Inuyasha said.

"Vow?"

"He's a Were-Dog, Rojin."

"A _Were-Dog?_" hissed the Inu-Youkai. "A W_ere-Dog…_how did this happen?"

"He got in a tangle with an Infected Dog. From what I gather, this mutt broke loose from the hideout of the Were Hunters. Real jackasses, actually."

"You met the Were Hunters?" Rojin said incredulously. "He was taken by _them_ and lived to tell the tale? Ah, yes, I see. A Subduction Collar."

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled. "How do you know about that thing?"

"Inuyasha…I…I used to be a Were-Hunter…"

"WHAT!" spat the hanyou. "You were one of them!"  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I was one of the first Were-Hunters. However, when my first leader Kinirotoko was killed by his grandson, I left…"

"Grandson?" Kagome said.

"I see I shall be relating this sad tale of the Were-Hunters to you," Rojin said softly. "Well, what must be told will be told."

He took a deep breath.

"The Were Hunters were established to protect demonkind and even mankind from the savage animals that you know as Were-Dogs. Our first leader was Kinirotoko."

* * *

R & R pretty please! 


	25. Rojin's Tale

Yo! Hey, I know I left you at a cliffy last time, but that's what I like to do to keep you hooked, sorry...I'm afraid you'll leave me if it doesn't end interestingly. That, and I like to clip the chapters cleanly at 1000 to 1200. Something in that neighborhood. Anyway, to answer another question...

No, I haven't seen all of the Inuyasha episodes or read all the manga, but I keep very close-knit to all the news and I'm working on that. That's why I know so much. It's not easy, though, there's a lot of crap out there that isn't true, from "actual" pictures of Sesshoumaru's mother (not!) to mistakes as insignificant as putting a picture of Toukijin when Tenseiga should be there.

So if you have any Inuyasha-related questions, throw em at me, I'll answer em all. I'm especially well versed in Inuyasha's family. In fact, I'm trying to get Japanese but English subtitled Inuyasha movies 3 & 4.

Also, to clear up anything you need to know as far as timing, I live in Florida in the Eastern time zone. Share with me your time zone and I'll try to accomodate my updates. Keyword try.

* * *

"Kinirotoko?" Kagome repeated. 

"Yes. Kinirotoko was the founder," Rojin said. "He was my father."

Kagome gasped.

"Yes, he was my father. And my mother was killed…by a Were-Dog. That is why we founded the organization. My father did it for all races, to spare them a death of the Were-Dog's fangs. He also wanted to make sure that the Were-Dog race was eradicated.

"At first, I was the only one who joined him. Then, my uncle joined him as well. Soon, we were at a head count of fifty. Fifty Hunters!

"Of course, we Hunters were not unkind. We knew that Were-Dogs were not born, but rather made. No Inu Youkai wanted to be bestowed the fate, and so when a Were-Dog was singled out, they were given the honor of a quick and painless death. That was our job, to rid the world of Were-Dogs. However, my uncle began to wander away. My aunt of course backed his decision…"

"What decision?" Inuyasha asked.

Rojin paused to wrap Sesshoumaru in several warm shawls he had located before placing him close to the hearth. He made sure not to let direct heat hit his cousin, lest the frostbitten parts come off or become gangrenous.

"…The decision to start testing the Were-Dogs. You see, my father never thought it virtuous to subject the Were-Dogs to such experimentation, but my uncle said that to find a cure, it would be necessary."

"Well, technically isn't that right?" queried Kagome.

"Yes, it would be, and Father gave him permission to take the most criminal of the Were-Dogs for this testing, but Uncle didn't experiment on them. He tortured them."

Kagome felt a nagging feeling in her head.

"What _kind_ of torture?" she asked.

"All kinds of torture. Verbal, physical, and yes, even sexual torture was implemented. You see, demons are very easily manipulated in these three ways. Verbally, you can cause a demon to become angered. I say demon, because at the moment, the demon is in touch with themselves. They are not under any other control but their. So anyway, to anger a demon is to cause it to attack, and when it attacks, Uncle can beat it down. Beat it in so many ways it sickens me to my stomach just to imagine."

"But if it's so easy to manipulate them that way, then…" Inuyasha began.

"Demons are resilient to most things. They feel pain much less; that is, they attack even when wounded grievously. However, the weakness of most living things…is sex. Humans lust for other humans, go so far as to rape them for pleasure. For demons, just as the other senses are heightened, their lust is much more than a mere human's."

"I see…" Kagome whispered.

"Demons are essentially spirits of animals, spirits of humans, even, that became corrupt. These demons bred and created offspring that had not the same killer instinct to man. This spawned the 'good' demon. However, the offspring of long ago still retain animal instinct. The greatest instinct of a demon is to create offspring. Combined with human nature…the nature of having intercourse for sport…these demons became lustful on a totally different level. The only thing that stops us from slaking our lust…is the Blood of Ice. All demons have it, low class or high class. Higher classes are much more in control of their actions due to its existence. Something else that demons have is a time of heightened sexuality. This is referred to as a 'demon heat' and all demons go through it at some point. It is like a cycle, but it applies to males as well.

"Well, with this information arming him, my uncle tortures the Were-Dogs. He tortures them until he gets bored and then he'll kill them.

"As you can imagine, this didn't sit too well with my Chichi-ue when he found out. He fought my uncle for power. But my uncle…he cheated…and he won…he was given power."  
"So what happened to your father?" Inuyasha asked fearfully.

"He never recovered from the wounds. He bled to death and died of poisoning at the same time. This was before Sesshoumaru even knew what a Were-Dog was. He was only a teenager, just as I was. He never knew who his uncle was…"

"His uncle? Who is it?"

"Our uncle who killed my father…was Zanmaru. His mate was Tima."

"Oh my God…" Kagome gasped. "That can't be…Zanmaru and Tima are his _relatives_!"

.  
"Yes. It is hard to believe, but now the Inu Youkai are a close-knit race, they are very closely interrelated. However, it matters not. His father's brother…that is very bad blood for our family…a disgrace worse than even a hanyou…"

Rojin sighed.

"So what happened to you?" Inuyasha wondered. "Did you serve under him?"  
"He killed my father!" Rojin snarled, eyes flashing red. "Why would I ever serve him! I fled from the Were Hunters. I never associated with them again. I chose to become a healer in Sesshoumaru's shiro, and he trusted that to me. Because I was older, he also had me help him learn how to rule. I turned my life around."

"I'm sorry, Rojin. I never knew that…"

"It's all right. You didn't know, so it is no fault of yours…"

A small groan caught the attention of everyone. Sesshoumaru was beginning to come to his senses.

"Ro…jin…" he whispered. "I-I-is...that…t-t-t-true…?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is true. It is as true as I am to you."

"Is that…where…you got that…scar…?"

"Yes…Zanmaru gave me this scar across my neck. He bit me and nearly tore my throat out…"

It was then that the shard hunters noticed the ugly scar across Rojin's throat. Inu Youkai did not scar easily.

"Why…did…you…never…tell…me?" he asked, choking the words out. Tears flooded from his amber eyes.

"It was a disgrace…"

"Rojin…"

"Don't talk. I'm going to stitch your skin together with a healing spell. It's going to hurt something awful, but you'll have to endure. Understand, cousin?"

"Yes…"

Rojin pulled the blankets away and exposed Sesshoumaru's chest. His skin was still an awful sort of clammy, but that didn't concern the healer. He had to close the colossal wound in his cousin's abdomen before it became infected. Slowly, he pulled a talisman from his haori sleeve and placed it on Sesshoumaru's gash.

"Prepare yourself."

He began to chant a spell and from his fingers, a power flowed into Sesshoumaru's wound.

Sesshoumaru yelled and tensed and yelled even more.

"_Iiiiyeaghhhhh!_" he shrieked. "It burns, Rojin, it burns like the fires of hell!"

"Do not yield!" Rojin growled.

"I…I cannot take it!"

"DO NOT YIELD!" Rojin screamed. "IF YOU YIELD, YOU WILL NOT HEAL PROPERLY! THIS IS A PURIFICATION SPELL!"

Sesshoumaru growled through his teeth and held strong. The wound healed and he passed out, totally dizzy and exhausted.

"You did good, Sesshoumaru," Rojin said, running a hand over his cousin's brow. "You're so brave…"

* * *

R & R please! 


	26. The Kiss of, uh, Healing

Okay, there's not much to say here, but I do have some business to clear up in general as far as info goes.

Yes, Zanmaru is the biggest ass in the world. Ahh, glad we got that clear. But he looks kickbutt anyway, cuz I drew him! I'll tell you when I post the picture so you can see him and his jackass self.

Another two things. No, I'm not telling what will happen to Sesshoumaru. Not even a clue! Sorry, but I can't. It won't be any fun then. And on a final note, the reason no one's heard anything of Sesshoumaru's mother is because...nothing has actually been disclosed about her, except maybe the fact that she is an Inu Youkai and that he must have inherited the crescent moon from his mom, because his dad doesn't have it...unless you want to get all genetical on me and say it's a recessive trait on his dad's side...but let's not do that. Guh! Anyway, read the chappie and leave plenty of reviews, please! Love to read em!

* * *

Rojin sighed and took a seat next to Sesshoumaru, whose face was contorted in pain.

"It's all up to him now," he said, breathing shallowly. "That's priest purification running through his body. It was all I could do."

"But he's a demon," Kagome said in alarm. "Won't that kill him?"

"It's a double-edged sword. The power is of healing, but also purifies his soul. There is a chance he will not recover…"

"Then why did you do it!" Inuyasha snarled. "We can't let him die!"

"I told you there was no choice! He is very deeply tainted!"

"Tainted?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes, tainted. Inuyasha was an impurity when he tore Sesshoumaru apart. The impurity had been taking over Sesshoumaru's soul. That's why he wouldn't heal. I know he would not tell you that, he would play it off…"

"He told me it was because the wound was internal…" Kagome murmured.

"That is a problem, but not the main problem. He knew that Inuyasha's soul was overriding his pure demon blood and that he would become something worse than a demon…something unfathomable…"

"Like me," Inuyasha snapped back.

"No. Even worse than what you become…it is indescribable," Rojin replied. "But the point is that even after a full day of bed rest, he'll still be very sick and you'll have to compensate for that. Are you all ready to assume that responsibility?"

"What kinda sick are we talking about?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Well, he's going to be prone to random fainting spells. This is due to the conflict of powers currently going on in his body. He'll also have some short term memory problems; that is, he'll forget what he's doing or he'll do something else when he's already busy."

"Is that it?"

"No, there's more, Inuyasha. He will definitely be weak, and most of all; you have to make sure he doesn't eat anything for three weeks at least. Got that? Three weeks! His stomach needs time to heal, and eating something during that time could result in…well…you sort of get my drift…"

"Yeah, I do. No food for three weeks, he's gonna be a dumbass weakling for…how long?"

"About three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS HE'S GOING TO BE A DUMBASS WEAKLING!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Oh, yes," Rojin said, scratching his chin. "I forgot to say he's going to be very obsessive-compulsive too…"

Inuyasha and Kagome anime fell on the spot.

"Anything else!" they both growled.

"Er…no, that's it!" Rojin said, panicking slightly. "But there is something you need to do in order for me to ascertain whether he is recovering or not. You need to bring him to the shiro every three days or so. Especially if he's acting up too much. I'm telling you now; he's going to be a handful. If you can't handle him, leave him in the shiro…"

"I'm not leavin' him in that shiro!" Inuyasha snarled back.

"Eventually, Inuyasha, you must. Transformation or not, he needs to rule his lands. There are things that Ayumi, Tori, and I cannot do. Do you understand that?"

"Hrm…whatever! You know where my village is. Leave a message there and I'll bring 'im whenever you need him…" muttered the hanyou.

"Good. Now I suppose I shall take my leave…"

"Wait, Rojin!" Kagome cried. "Are you sure we can take care of him?"

"There is not really much that I can do now that you cannot do for yourself. He's feeling pain, so fix that in the best way you know how. And get his fever to break. That's all you need to do, and I'm pretty sure that with Inuyasha around, you've long since learned these skills…"

"Yeah…thanks for everything, Rojin!"

Kagome threw herself at the Inu Youkai and hugged him tightly. He was surprised at first and awkwardly patted her head.

"You are very welcome. Should you require my services concerning Lord Sesshoumaru, do not hesitate to call. I shall inform the guards that we are in a…situation."

With that, Rojin left them.

Both of them turned to Sesshoumaru, who was currently breathing rather raggedly.

"Umm…Kagome…what do we do?"

"You go get some numbweed. I'll boil it and we'll give it to him. Okay?"

"Got it. You want me to get some herbs for his fever?"

"No, I've got that covered. Just go get the numbweed, thanks."

After Inuyasha left, Kagome rooted through her backpack for some Tylenol. She found them and a can of ginger ale.

"What are…you…doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, causing Kagome to jump.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru, I thought you were sleeping…"

"I am awake…"

"Good. I need you to take this…"

"Unh…I can hardly move, Kagome…" he hissed. "I am in pain…too much pain…worse than the Kaze no Kizu…and that hurt me…"

"Er...can you even open your mouth?"

Sesshoumaru attempted, but he could hardly part his lips.

"Can you swallow?"

"Yes, I can at least do that..."

"Oh…okay, I'm going to do something, but you have to promise not to tell Inuyasha…"

"Huh…?"

Kagome took the Tylenol and put it in her mouth. She then took a swig of ginger ale.

_Don't punish me for this, God…_

She put her lips to Sesshoumaru's and passed the medicine from her mouth to his. So surprised was the taiyoukai that he swallowed the medicine readily. Quickly, she pulled back. It was only business, after all.

"Don't ever tell _anyone_ that I did that!" Kagome snapped. "You really did need help, right?"

A smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Heh…" he managed to say.

"HENTAI!"

_WHAM!_

"Argh!" Sesshoumaru roared. "I wasn't laughing at _that_, I was laughing because you actually thought I wanted to kiss you!"

"Uh…oops?" she said meekly.

" 'Oops' my…guh…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes swirled and he fainted, mouth agape.

"I didn't mean it!" Kagome panicked, despite being the only conscious one there.

"Kagome, I got the numbweed!" Inuyasha said, walking in. "What's going on?"

"I had to give your brother his medicine through my mouth and he was stupid about it,"

Kagome said dully. "And I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked curiously, ears tweaking.

"I thought you'd be jealous…"

"Nah, I know you would only do that if he wasn't able to take the medicine himself," the hanyou told her. "I trust you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now crush and boil this damned stuff. My hands are numb from it!"

Kagome sighed.

_This is going to be a long three weeks._

_

* * *

_

R & R please!


	27. Sesshoumaru's Problems

Yay! I can be relied on as an Inuyasha source! Well, Book Missionary Author, here's the answer to your question: There's really no answer. Kagura and Kanna must've gotten out when Naraku escaped. Of course, the Inuyasha movies are filler, so you know that there's gonna be loopholes.

If anyone else has questions, tell me so I can help! I dun mind!

Now here's the chappie! Woot!

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

Sesshoumaru followed Rojin's plan unconsciously. He took at least twenty four hours to recuperate from the stress of having been tainted and purified within one week. After that, it was decided that since they weren't going back to the castle anytime soon, Sesshoumaru should get a new kimono. His old on was in so many pieces as it were…

"You ready to get new clothes?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru stared at the sunrise as she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"We need to get you some new clothes. Are you ready?"

She sighed in frustration. He was staring at the sunrise again. Annoyedly, she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him with her.

"Ow! Hey! Kagome, I command you to stop! Ow, damn it! You are hurting me!" he snarled.

"Then pay attention!"

"Fine, I'll pay…oh, look! A horse!"

"Grr!"

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha showed up with a container full of boiled numbweed.

"I'm going to kill him if you don't take your shift, Inuyasha!" she snarled. "He doesn't pay attention to anything!"

"Uh, Rojin said he wouldn't…what are you staring at, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were trained on the Tetsusaiga.

"Hmph. That sword should have been mine," he muttered, hand glowing green. "IT IS MINE! MY TETSUSAIGA!"

He charged Inuyasha and tried to reach for the steel-cleaving fang at said hanyou's side. Inuyasha barely sidestepped, but he didn't look so angry.

"3…2…1…" he counted. As soon as he reached 1, Sesshoumaru slumped down in a dead faint.

"How can you time it so well?" Kagome asked.

"I have better sixth sense than you. Now hold this numbweed. I'll carry him."

Inuyasha lifted his brother up and carried him.

"He'd better not drool. That's all I'm sayin'."

They made excellent time to Kaede's village, where they rejoined Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and even the rest of the Sesshoumaru-gumi.

"Hey, Rin! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Master Jaken and I were attacked by a centipede youkai and Sango-chan saved us!" she explained. "W-what happened to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He got sick," Kagome replied, deciding it best not to relate the wound to Rin.

"Oh. Can I help?"

"No, Rin, we can handle it," Kagome said.

Inuyasha set his brother down leaning on the hut where he soon came to his senses.

"Inuyasha…I do not feel very well," he said softly. "My stomach hurts…"

"Lemme see…" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru, who was wearing his brother's outer haori for the moment, removed it and exposed his bleeding stomach.

"Rin, let's come over here for a while!" Kagome cried, turning the child before she saw anything.

"Just hold still. I'm going to put in some numbweed. We'll have to be quick, Kagome's distracting Rin…" Inuyasha explained.

"…a butterfly…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to spread numbweed over his brother's gut.

"Guh…hmm…"

Sesshoumaru was at first surprised, but he soon adjusted to the slight pain.

"Kagome, let's rest here for today. He's not well enough to go shopping," Inuyasha told the young miko.

"All right," she replied. "We'll rest here. But we can still go shopping if we have his measurements…"

"I ain't measuring now! He's starting to look real bad, like he's gonna spew!"

Sesshoumaru was panting and his face registered pain.

"You're right. We can't move him."  
"What in seven hells happened to him?" Miroku asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," Kagome assured the monk.

* * *

**_Later that Night (After Rin has fallen asleep)_**

"So, Kagome, what did happen?" Sango pressed as she poked at the fire.

"Yes, I think we would all like to know that," Kaede added.

"Well, Sesshoumaru transformed two days ago, and when he threatened me and Inuyasha…we didn't have a choice but to fight…"

"What went on?" Shippo asked.

"I transformed," Inuyasha said. "He separated me from Tetsusaiga and he had me under his paw, so I changed. And when I did, I scratched his face up and ripped his guts open…"

Sango groaned.

"Is that why he's feeling so much pain? That I can understand, but he seemed out of it, you know? Like he wasn't all there…"

"His cousin is a healer," Kagome began. "When it began to snow the day after Sesshoumaru transformed and got mauled, Inuyasha went to Sesshoumaru's shiro and got Rojin to help us. And Rojin used a purification spell to cure him."

"Hmm…wouldn't the purification kill him?" Miroku wondered. "I know he's strong, but still…"

"There's still a possibility of that," continued Inuyasha. "But to answer Sango's questions, he seemed out of it because that's a side-effect of the spell. It healed him, but there's a price. He can't eat for three weeks in order for his stomach to heal, and apart from that, he's going through chronic pain, has short term memory loss, and temporary obsessive-compulsiveness."

"Sounds like a daily basis of you is a part of him now," Shippo said. To that, Inuyasha gave him a very ugly look.

"Shut-up, runt!"

"Inuyasha, you forgot the fainting thing," Kagome said quickly, trying to dispel the hanyou's murderous thoughts.

"Oh yeah. That too."

"So he' s more of a danger to himself than anyone else now?" Sango deduced.

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Miroku?"

"How are we going to hunt Jewel Shards with a demon who can't focus on anything and does the first thing that pops up into his mind?"

* * *

R & R please!


	28. The Staff of DOOM!

Wow! I never dreamed that this story would get so far, and I never imagined it could make my first hundred review mark story. The hundredth reviewer will be shown on here in bold and stuff, so please review. And thanx for your past reviews, everyone!

* * *

Sesshoumaru absentmindedly flicked his tail.

_I wonder what we'll do when everyone else wakes up..._

He cringed as a jolt of pain coursed through his stomach. He didn't know what Rojin had done to heal him, but it was really starting to bug him. Anytime he saw something while Kagome or Inuyasha was talking, he found it so much more interesting than their words.

Another thing; he knew that he wanted Tetsusaiga, but this was ridiculous. Every time he saw it, his body would suddenly react much quicker than his mind.

_I can't focus on a thing in this state,_ he though to himself. _It's so hard…_

"Sesshoumaru! Oh, you're awake."

"Hello, Houshi-sama."

"Not Houshi-sama. Miroku."

"Ah, yes. Miroku…"

"Is something troubling you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No, I just feel bad is all," Sesshoumaru assured him. "But just for the record, I am a bit depressed."

"That's understandable. You're going through changes, changes that you don't exactly want…"

"This damned curse of the Were-Dog is taxing on body and mind. I haven't any idea what to do…"

"That's not all that's troubling you."

"…This Subduction Collar…when I was in Kagome's time, I became ill…and I would bet anything that in that time, the collar reacted. It…shrunk…"

"As in to choke you?"

"No, it just got smaller. Looking back, I know I was hallucinating when I thought it was strangling me again, but it has gotten smaller, I am sure of it…"

"We will find a way to pry it off," Miroku assured him. "Do you understand?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Did you see that crow?"

"…ahh…" Miroku sighed. He swung his staff and whapped Sesshoumaru on the head.

"ARGH!"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Now I am!" Sesshoumaru growled, rubbing the bruise on his head.

"Then that's how I'll keep your attention. If your mind wanders, you'll get a rap on the head."

"A _rap_! That was more like a concussion!" the taiyoukai snarled.

"All in the way you take it, Sesshoumaru. Just pay attention and you won't get hit."

"But what if I can't? It is impossible for me to pay attention, don't you understand? I would love to pay attention!"

"Then you're in the clear, right?"

"Gods I'm hungry…" Sesshoumaru murmured.

_WHAM!_

"Damn!" he cursed. "Monk!"

"I warned you."

The demon roared and charged at Miroku.

_WHAM! WHAM WHAM WHAM!_

Sesshoumaru reeled back and fell onto his behind. There were several large lumps on his head.

"I…you bastard…"

"MIROKU!"

Sango whapped Miroku's head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Why are you rapping Sesshoumaru on the head with your staff!" she spat.

"He won't pay attention to me!" Miroku whined.

"So? Weren't we warned he wouldn't?"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Dammit Miroku! Look what you did!"

"I did not! I'll wake him back up, I promise!"

Sango growled.

"Hmm…I'm going inside to wake Kagome and Inuyasha up. He'd better be awake when I come back, or else…"

Sango entered the hut and as soon as she did, Miroku panicked.

"Ah! I have to do something! What should I do, what should I do!"

He picked Sesshoumaru up by the shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

He slapped the youkai's face several times.

"Grr! Youkai are below me! I am a monk, and I can kick your ass! You gonna take that?" he yelled in desperation.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"Argh!"

Miroku dragged Sesshoumaru to the side of the hut where he knew a smelly herb grew. It made Inuyasha feel ill, perhaps it would wake Sesshoumaru up. He grabbed it, broke the leaves so that some of the juice would seep out, and put it by Sesshoumaru's nose.

Instantly, the taiyoukai's eyes flew open. His face became a pale blue and he groaned.

"Guh! G-g-get it away from meeeee!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and beginning to run off.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Miroku flung a freezing sutra at Sesshoumaru, who collapsed.

"Houshi, onegai, remove this sutra! I can't breathe! I'm going to be sick! Take it away!"

* * *

Sorry the chapter's a little short. I'll type up the next one as soon as possible, which should be soon b-cuz it's almost summer break here!

R & R!


	29. What A Demon Needs To Look His Best

Hey guys! Well, I was planning on updating later on in the weekend, but this is the last update. I'm going to Miami. Sorry I didn't update anything else, but I hope this chapter is enough to make up for it. And btw, I just wanna tell you that part of the previous chapter was cut. It's just a small bit where Sesshy asks Miroku why he put that herb in his face and Miroku says that he needed to wake him up somehow. I'll update the other one with it later, but right now, the printed copy of my Were-Dog story is in our car. So anyway, I guess I'll see you later! Try to be the 100th reviewer, but I appreciate any feedback! Bye!

* * *

"How did you sleep, Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

"My brain itches…" he mumbled, reaching up to scratch his cranium. "Ow! It hurts…"

Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Miroku!" she snapped.

"Take me away from the houshi! He put herb stuff in my face and it made me feel icky!" whined Sesshoumaru. "I still feel icky, like I'm gunna be sick…"

"Go to the bushes if you really feel that bad, Sesshoumaru. I'll deal with the 'houshi.'"

"Sango, I can explain. You see, he…"

"I don't even want to hear it, Miroku! I told you that I didn't want to come back with Sesshoumaru still conked out. I am very pissed that you gave him a ride on the loopy express, but you abided by my terms. So all we have to do is make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha don't notice.

Miroku face-faulted. He expected to be a puddle of holy goo at this precise moment and was glad that wasn't the case. But just this once, he wasn't going to press his luck and grope Sango.

After a few seconds, Sesshoumaru emerged, looking a pale shade of green and clutching his head.

"It hurts…" he moaned. "My head is killing me…"

_Well, at least he sounds back to normal,_ Sango thought. _Even if he has got a concussion. _

"Scale of one to ten?"

"…eight…" mumbled the demon.

"Well, we'll get a bandage on your head and you'll be fine. I promise," Sango said soothingly.

"Very well…"

_With his demon blood, he'll be better in a few hours._

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kagome greeted. "Have a good sleep, Sesshoumaru?"

"Actually, no. There was much to be thought about, and all the thinking gave me a migraine. And just when I got rid of it…another one happened."

Inuyasha sniffed around his brother. His face became serious.

"Hey. You okay there?" he asked. "You smell nasty, you know? Like you got sick in a bush."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I did. You see…I was…sleeping in a tree and…I fell off…"

Sesshoumaru sometimes became fidgety at the worst of times, and this was no exception. However, only he had the power to read lies off of people (A.N.: elaborated in Harry Potter/Inuyasha cross) and so Inuyasha only had an inkling of a feeling that _he_ was lying.

"Which branch were ya sleeping on?" Inuyasha asked.

"The highest, as usual."

"Well it's no wonder your head hurts. Even demons can't take a direct blow to the head and walk it off!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, then winced at the pain the action brought.

"Nevertheless," he said. "I will be fully healed in several hours."

"Hmm. Let's hang around Kaede's village for a while, then. Until your head feels better," Kagome suggested.

"That sounds okay with me!" Shippo said, nodding in agreement. "Whaddya say, Sesshoumaru?"

The demon's eyes widened slightly. He felt slightly strange in more than one way for being allowed to make such a decision. Not only did it signify acceptance in their clique, it also put responsibility on his shoulders, something he had quite lost the stability to hold.

"Ah…I…it matters not whether I say yes or no, of course…but I do concur…"

_Ow. My extended vocabulary is hurting my head…_

A sudden dizzy spell forced Sesshoumaru to fall backwards onto his butt.

"Oh, wow," he said softly. "I am hurt."

"Of course you are. Now take a rest, won't you?" Inuyasha snapped. "We got shards to find!"

Sesshoumaru tried to listen, but all the sounds were jumbling up in his mind, and he knew that it wasn't just the conk on his head. The powers colliding in his body of holiness and demonic energy was causing his body to go out of whack.

"Inuyasha…I do not feel well,…" he moaned. "I must lie down and get some rest…"

"That's what you _should_ do! Now get your ass in that hut and take a breather."

* * *

Sesshoumaru slept for two hours. When he woke up, he felt much better, even if a little dizzy. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're awake!"  
The demon turned to see Rin.

"Ah. Rin, why are you in here with me? Should you not be outside picking flowers or perhaps playing with the kitsune child?"

"I was really worried about you, my lord. I couldn't leave you when you were sick," Rin replied, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "So are you better?"

"Hn. Yes, I believe I am ready to travel."

"Oh, good! Kagome-chan and Inuyasha will be pleased!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and rubbed his eyes. He ran his hand through his short hair in an attempt to comb it, but when his claws grazed his aching head, he thought better of it.

"Where is the taijiya?" he inquired of his ward.

"She's outside with the kitty! Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama! I'll show you the way!"  
Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's pinky and pulled him out to where Sango was brushing Kirara's fur with a grooming brush Kagome had brought from her time.

"Ohayo, Sango," he greeted.

"Oh! Hello, Sesshoumaru. Did you sleep better?"

"Yes, I did. Too bad it's all I've slept in so long," he said somberly.

"Why can't you sleep well?" the taijiya wondered.

"As I said before, there's much to think about," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Um…Sesshoumaru? Thanks for covering for Miroku. He appreciates it, and so do I."

"You are very welcome. I do not wish to cause consternation within your group."

"You don't. Well I mean, you do, but not in a bad way…"

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"It's a hairbrush for animals. Kirara loves it, and look how it makes her fur so soft and silky," Sango told him.

Sesshoumaru caressed Kirara's fur and she let out a mew of contentment.

_Sango is correct. Her fur is quite soft._

"You are right…"

"You know, Sesshoumaru, it's only been four days and you're already doing much better with your attention span."

"I suppose."

Suddenly, a _very_ loud growl erupted from his stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes! Thank you, God, for letting someone know!" he said in desperation.

"But you know, I can't feed you…"

"_WHY NOT_!" he snarled.

"Inuyasha and Kagome told me you can't eat for three weeks," Sango said.

"Damn Rojin and his orders!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "I suppose I shall just have to cope with it…"

His stomach roared again, but he ignored it.

"Sango, can I borrow that brush?"

Kirara gave a growling mew.

&Hey!& She said in indignation. &It's my brush!&

:Are you so selfish:

&…No, you can use it…&

Sesshoumaru looked back at Sango, who was confused at the barking and mewing that had just ensued.

"Kirara needed to give me permission, and she says she does. It is up to you now."

* * *

R & R pretty please! I'll be back on by Monday or Tuesday!

"I don't mind," Sango said, shrugging. She handed the brush to Sesshoumaru.

"Arigato."


	30. Grooming and Fetching

Hey guys! I hate to say it, but this is going to be the last chapter that'll be posted probably for the whole month of June. I'm going to Miami to see my father and my brother. Okay, mostly my brother...but anyway, the point is I'm sorry for that, so now that I think about it, I may post the next chapter today. I dunno, we'll see...

On a lighter note, I am happy to say that my 100th reviewer was... **_eVilxSnare_**! Thanx for reviewing thru practically the whole story and supporting me. Same goes for everyone else:

**Dragonfaeriex**

**StaryEyesForInuyasha444**

**inuFan (Anonymous)**

**Dark and prone to violence**

**Jgal**

**Stricky (Anonymous)**

**SamSam-aka-Sam**

**harryptaxd204**

**Devlinn Reiko-sama**

**IWasATeenageBarbieDoll**

**Sexy Yokai(Anonymous)**

**Princess MoonDog-Sama(Anonymous)**

**TaintedInuShemeeko**

**Silverwitch07**

**Trouble In Shangri-La**

**Mizuki hikari**

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran the brush through his hair, but for some reason, it didn't feel the same. Angrily, he set the brush down and growled.

"What's the matter?" Sango queried.

"My hair…it's so short!" he snapped in agitation. "I would like it to grow back, but it will take a large amount of time…"

"Oh. Sorry…"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"No, it is alright. I cannot blame such a thing on you, milady."

Sesshoumaru crossed his legs and sat in contemplation, still holding the brush.

"Rin would have loved to brush my hair. I let her very rarely, but I know she enjoys it…" he finally said.

Sango's eyes softened.

"I'll brush it for you if you want. I can even tie a little topknot in it…"

"Iie. I would love it if you brushed it, but no topknot."

"Okay."

Sango grabbed the brush and began to run it down Sesshoumaru's hair softly, removing the tangles.

_Wow, that feels so good_, the demon thought to himself, e_specially after I haven't run my claws through these tresses for so long…_

"Sango…thank you…"

"For what?"

"For combing my hair. I appreciate it."

"It's so silky, and it looks beautiful now, no matter how short it is," Sango told him.

"Would you…ah, never mind…"

"What? What is it?" Sango pressed.

"It is nothing. I was just wondering…could you possibly brush my tail? But it matters not. You need not brush it…"

"I don't mind, really. I'll brush it," Sango said quickly. She'd secretly been harboring a wish to touch the forbidden fur that Sesshoumaru draped over his shoulder most times.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He had been sure she would refuse him.

Carefully, he settled himself onto his stomach and put his tail to the side so that Sango could brush it out.

_His tail is so big,_ the taijiya thought incredulously. _I never noticed that. In fact, I never even knew it was a tail…_(A.N.: Just a refresher; I don't care what anyone else says, it's a tail to me!)

She ran her hand down Sesshoumaru's tail and he quivered softly. He was still getting used to the idea of being pet. Sango ran the brush down and he sighed. It felt so _good_!

"I'll be done as soon as I can," Sango told him.

"Do it as long as you must…"

She ran Kirara's brush down the fur, pulling out all of the mats and tangles. It took the better part of ten minutes before she was done, but Sesshoumaru openly enjoyed it as he gave a rasping, crooning growl.

"I'm done, Sesshoumaru," Sango said as she ran the brush down the furry tail before her a final time.

"Thank you very much, Sango. I truly appreciate this."

"Please, don't worry about it. It was nothing, really. So what do you plan to buy today? Kagome and Inuyasha are taking you shopping, I hear…"

"What are they doing?"

"Huh?"

"The kitsune and Rin. What are they doing?"

Sango sighed. Still as short-minded as ever with his injuries…

"They're just playing ball…Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you supervise them? I have to go down to the stream and clean off my armor and the Hiraikotsu. Would you please?"  
Sesshoumaru smiled warmly.

"Of course."

* * *

"Inuyasha, we need to get back to Kaede's village! Your brother will be up by now!" 

"Aw, Kagome, can't you see I'm busy!"

Inuyasha held Buyo's paws in his fingers and made the hapless cat "dance."

"At the very least, stop torturing Buyo! He's gonna bite you this time, not just scratch you!"

"Fine! We might as well just go then…"

Suddenly, Higurashi-san came into Kagome's room, where Inuyasha and aforementioned teen had gone so she could study.

"Hey, you two. You want some lunch? I made ramen!"

"Did you say…ramen!" Inuyasha cried in joy. "Kagome, let's get down there NOW!"

Kagome sighed.

_We're gonna be here for a while yet…

* * *

_

"Shippo! Not so hard!"

"Come on, Rin! If you catch it, you won't have to run so far!"

Sesshoumaru fetched the ball for the children and threw it back.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said cheerily.

Sesshoumaru stared forlornly at the small rubber ball. How he longed to chase it, bring it back, and chase it once more as they threw it. Retrieving it after it went too far was as close as he could get to his desire…

"Watch out!"

_DONK!_

The demon's neck cracked as the ball whacked him in the forehead and sent his head backwards.

"Ouch!"

"Shippo! Rin told you not so hard! Lord Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"

"…grr…"

Sesshoumaru's hand gripped the ball in anger, and his claws punctured the rubber.

_Whooshhh!_

The air rushed out of the ball quickly.

"You broke it!" Shippo moaned. "You broke it!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why did you break it?" Rin added.

"I…I did not mean to…I became angered and…it just happened…"

"Meanie!"

Shippo pulled out his trusty spinning top and sent it flying towards Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, Shippo being one of such short stature, the top hit a very inconvenient place for Sesshoumaru.

"_Iiiieeeyaaghhhh!_"

"Er…oops?" Shippo chuckled nervously, unconsciously putting a small hand to his crotch.

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees with his single hand between his legs and collapsed to the side.

"I…will…ugh…" he said in a very high-pitched voice.

Shippo giggled at the pitch of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Shippo-chan! Sesshoumaru-sama! Stop it, you're confusing Rin! Why do you have your hands between your legs? Did Shippo-chan hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but no sound came out this time.

_Damn! It hurts so badly! Make it stop!_

His mind destabilized as he rose to his feet and a manic gleam shone in his eyes.

"Little…bastard!"

He charged at Shippo.

"Ahhh!"

"Get back here!"

"Rin, save me! He's become his brother!" Shippo whined in distress.

"Little freak! I am not my brother!"

Sesshoumaru "ghosted" till he was in front of Shippo and grabbed the kitsune by the head.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Shippo cried dolefully. "I was confused!"

Sesshoumaru's face paled and he collapsed backwards, feeling lightheaded.

"Ohh, look at the floating chicken drumsticks!" he giggled drunkenly.

"Um…I don't wanna remind you that you were about to hurt me, but snap out of it, Sesshoumaru!" Shippo said.

"Huh? A kitsune? Well, subdivide me and Kentucky-fry me!" (A.N.: I saw Racing Stripes not too long ago, okay? I know it's stupid to put this in here...)

"Sesshoumaru-sama…what's Kentucky?" Rin asked.

"…good question, Rin…"

* * *

R & R pretty please! 


	31. The Killing Imperfection

Okay, false alarm. My dad's getting me in July. See, he was gonna pick me up on Friday, but then I found out that I wouldn't be able to go to Metro Kon and I rescheduled. He doesn't have a prob with that, he seems not to want me to come down...nyah...

Wow, this story's getting long. I typed three chappies in an hour, I think. Maybe 45 mins...that's boredome. Well, at least I'm not grounded like I was before...

* * *

After a short while, Sesshoumaru apologized for compulsively attacking Shippo and for popping the ball.

"It's okay," Shippo told him. "I shouldn't have used my top…"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet.

"Look now, no harm done. I am able to walk, and that is all…erk!"

Sesshoumaru froze in place and fell over like a limp noodle as he felt pain between his legs.

"Very well, I am a bit hurt…" he admitted in his soprano-pitched voice.

"Aww, does this mean we can't play anymore?" Rin said sadly.

"Let me rest for a few minutes, then I shall give you both a treat, how is that? It will be a further addition to my apology for popping your ball."

* * *

Sango put her cleaning rag down.

"Hmm…I wonder if maybe Sesshoumaru would mind it if I took a bath here too? What do you think, Kirara?"

The fire-cat mewed and gave a small nod.

"You sure?" Sango wondered worriedly.

"_Mew!_" Kirara replied assuringly, giving a kitty smile to her owner.

"Alright then."

Sango stripped herself bare and lowered herself into the hotspring. Kirara mewed and settled herself down.

_Oh Sango, Sango; If only you knew how well Sesshoumaru seems to manage children…_ she mused to herself. _The things Ah-Un has told me…

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru felt much better after his short break, other than feeling more than a little hungry.

_Grrgggle._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's that?"

"Nothing," the taiyoukai replied to his ward quickly.

_Grrrrggggle._

"Is that your tummy, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"…No."

"Are you trying to keep a secret from me?" Rin asked.

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru replied. His stomach gurgled again and he winced, knowing the gurgle would soon turn into pain and that he had two weeks to outlast.

"You _are_ hungry, Lord Sesshoumaru! Why don't you admit it to me?" Rin said, slightly hurt.

"I did not wish to worry you, Rin…"

"You never really worry me. You're my strong, kind lord! You'll always come through in the end!"

Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Now, I do recall that I said I'd have a treat for you, Rin and Shippo. Just hold on for a few more moments…"

Sesshoumaru let crimson bleed into his eyes and ceased in suppressing his demon transformation. In no time at all, he was in full Inu-Youkai form.

:Climb on: he told Shippo.

(Uh, sure,) Shippo replied. He helped Rin up and they both clung on for dear life as Sesshoumaru began to leap about. Eventually, the young ones began to enjoy themselves and squealed in delight. They were unperturbed by Sesshoumaru's massive limp and didn't notice he was bleeding at his midsection after about thirteen minutes of leaping around.

"Yay! Faster, faster!" Shippo squealed.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself so much that he hardly noticed his condition until his paws gave out and he slid forward a good ten feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried. She and Shippo leapt from the taiyoukai's back and he transformed back.

"Oww…" he muttered stoically. He didn't even sound as if he was in pain, but his eyes were slightly unfocused. "I am bleeding."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru removed the fire-rat robe Inuyasha lent him. It was wet with his blood.

"Rin. Would you be so kind as to bandage my wound?"

"Of course!" Rin said. "Wait here!"

Sesshoumaru kept to his sitting position, and just as before in the snow, a wave of blood was expelled forcefully from his stomach wound. He shuddered, noting that the gush wasn't as bad as the first time it had happened with Kagome.

"I really should not sit up," he murmured to himself. His uneven bangs covered his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Shippo asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing you can give me, kit."

Rin came back and immediately went to work patching Sesshoumaru's wound. She had become quite the nurse after having to tend her comrades' wounds, with the exception of Sesshoumaru himself. He hissed as she tightened the bandages.

"Is that better, my lord?"

"Hn. Yes. Thank you Rin."

Sesshoumaru pat her on the head.

"I'm just glad you're a bit better now. Thanks for the ride!" she said cheerily.

"You're very welcome…"

"Such a sweet scene."

Sesshoumaru felt the hairs on his neck bristle.

"What is your business?"

"Keh! So this is the famous Lord Sesshoumaru? Not much to look at anymore, are you?"

A snake demon came out of it's hiding place.

"I will ask again; what is your business, demon?"

"You know what will happen to a weakened lord. I have come to take over your lands."

"Take over. Feh. You cannot take over until you kill the current prince of the Western Lands. Only I know who that is," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"You have a son!" the snake hissed.

Sesshoumaru grinned sardonically.

"Grragghh! I shall slay you regardless!"

The snake rose to his full height and bared his three-foot fangs.

Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin.

"Come at me then."

The snake struck very rapidly at his opponent, but Sesshoumaru dodged with a back flip and shot out some energy through the Toukijin.

"Your movements are much too slow!" Sesshoumaru said. He landed gracefully, but the shock of his attack caused his stomach to spurt blood.

"Ugh!"

"Slow am I! Damn you!"

The snake struck again, but Sesshoumaru blocked with the Toukijin. Before he could leap away this time, though, the snake's tail wrapped itself around his foot. He growled and made to slash outwards with his claws, but the snake had already wrapped itself around the demon lord before he unsheathed his claws.

"You bastard!" Sesshoumaru snarled. He then felt an excruciating pain in his gut as pressure was applied.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried. She leapt up to the snake and began to pound it ferociously.

"Little wench!" the snake hissed. It slammed the very tip of its tail to the ground and knocked Rin away. Sesshoumaru growled, but his eyes widened as the snake's coils tightened even more. His lips and face began to turn purple.

"You…will…not…hurt…the child!" he roared. Left with no alternative, he ran his claws out as far as he could. Still, their length could not pierce the snake deeply, so he ran them out even further; a sharp pain in each finger alerted him that he was straining his claws much too far.

_I don't care! I must uphold my duties! I promised Sango!_

His eyes turned crimson and he increased his youki. A primal roar ripped itself from his throat and finally, he was able to move his hand and rip through the snake. He buried his fangs into the demon's flesh.

"Gah!"

"Take that! Go Sesshoumaru!" Shippo cried.

Sesshoumaru chewed on the snake's flesh. Angrily, it bared its fangs at Sesshoumaru's back.

_Ugh…I have made…my brother's mistake…_ he thought, eyes losing focus. He then gasped as the snake's fangs entered his back.

"Hiraikotsu!"

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	32. Shikon no Kakera

Hey! Thanx for the reviews, as always. And btw, Jgal, I didn't know that about the topknot. Thanks for the info. And just to restate in case you didn't see it before, I'm not going to Miami until June.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's mouth hung slightly open, but his eyes darted to Sango as the Hiraikotsu returned to her.

"Sango, you have returned."

His body felt leaden and useless, but he knew that he would not die. The snake had paralyzing venom, but the poisons in _his_ body would counteract that very quickly. However, the fang needed to be removed, and Sango was the one who needed to do it, because it had splintered and if he reached back, it would cause him pain.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, are you all right!" Sango cried, throwing her Hiraikotsu aside. She touched the fang in his back and he twitched.

"I am fine, Sango," he said evenly. "This fang caused no lasting injury, only temporary paralysis and a wound that will heal in a few minutes time.

"Oh…"

"You must remove it, however, before the venom further circulates."

Sango hesitated, but soon wrapped her fingers around the snake fang and wrenched it out. Sesshoumaru's body gave a violent jerk before coming to rest and he gave a very audible hiss of pain.

"Thank you, Sango," he murmured.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes strained to see Rin. He tried to move, but he couldn't even twitch his pinky.

"Unh! Rin, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, but it's bad enough you're hurt, my lord," Rin said, coming up to his vision. "You were protecting us…"

"I was protecting more than just you," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rin wondered.

"You will know when you are older…"

Sesshoumaru shuddered as he felt the wound on his back begin to close. His body was really working on healing that wound. It wasn't so bad, actually. The fang had only gone in a fourth of its length and it had missed any vital nerves. The reason his body was healing at such a rapid rate was that there was venom in his body. It always worked double time then, which tired him in addition to actually causing him discomfort.

"Unh!" he moaned as the wound sealed over and a new layer of pale skin covered the scar that would never be. He shuddered once more, then came to peace.

"Sango. Would you turn me so that I face the sky?"

"Yes…of course…" Sango said.

She turned Sesshoumaru to face the sky.

"Hn…so beautiful…Such clear prospects…but for me, that has been taken. I will never be free…"

"You're putting a lot of thought into this, aren't you?" Sango remarked.

"It haunts my nightmares, rules over my thoughts," Sesshoumaru told her. He twitched his fingers, getting the blood flowing. Within several moments more, he was able to move, however sluggish and weighted his body felt.

"Sesshoumaru! What happened?"

Kagome and Inuyasha appeared, the latter holding a cup of ramen.

"Ah. Kagome. Welcome back. And…you too…Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Nothing of consequence. A demon attacked the children and myself, and I disposed of it. Nothing more."

"Oh. Well, thanks for watching them, I guess," said the young miko. "You ready to go shopping?"

"Hn. Yes."

Sesshoumaru gathered his tail and threw it over his shoulder regally before standing. Kagome and Sango blushed at him.

"What is it?"

"You…" Kagome began before bursting out in giggles. This annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"I _what_!"

"Y-you're not wearing your haori…" Sango said.

"Oh…"

Sesshoumaru picked up the fire-rat robe and slipped into it.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped. "You got blood all over it, you bastard!"

"Gomen, Inuyasha. I shall clean it later."

Sesshoumaru tried to pull the haori closed, but without an obi, it was impossible. He sighed. _His _obi was still with the Were-Hunters, and that obi was special to him for reasons only he knew.

_If anyone should complain about this robe, it should be me anyway,_ he thought in an attempt to change his thoughts. _The shoulders are not nearly broad enough, and the sleeves are not long enough either. I suppose it comes of being older and larger than Inuyasha…_

Kagome had finally gotten most of her giggles out, but she kept thinking about Sesshoumaru's washboard stomach, causing her to giggle girlishly every few minutes.

"Come on, everyone. We're going to get a nice kimono for Sesshoumaru," she announced.

The Inu-gumi began to walk towards the clothing shop when they noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't following. Rather, he was standing stock-still and eyeing the ground. Inuyasha saw his brother's nostrils flare slightly.

"Whatcha sniffin' for?" he asked curiously.

"There was something…it was powerful…and it shone light into my eyes…"

"Oh!" Kagome said. "I was so distracted that I couldn't sense it!"

"Sense what?" Shippo wondered.

Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up a small piece of what seemed to be glass.

"A Shikon no kakera! A jewel shard!" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru's fingers began to burn from the shard; it was pure ebony.

"Ow!" he said as he dropped the shard. It had dug into his fingers. He licked the drops of blood away before the cuts healed instantly.

"It's not pure," Kagome explained. "If you had held onto it any longer, it could've hurt you."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then his eyebrows rose up as he observed Kagome purifying the shard.

_She is a powerful priestess indeed,_ he thought incredulously.

"Here."

"Hn?"

Kagome handed Sesshoumaru the shard.

"It's your shard to keep. You found it."

"Hmm…it must have come from the snake demon…"

"All the more reason for you to keep it. Please take it, Sesshoumaru. I want to see what happens when you care for it."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, puzzled by her request. As he took hold of the shard, he could see some of its purity dulling away so that it was a dull pink.

The shard was neutral in his hands.

"Very well, Kagome. I shall keep it safe. However, I do not need to use such a trinket."

He slid the shard into his shoe for lack of better place to stick it, and began to follow the others into the inner part of the village.

* * *

R & R


	33. Mothers and Obi

Hello. Once again, I have come to add more angst to my already heavy list. Sorry about him not putting the shard in his haori. I would've thought it would just get lost that way because it's soo small...

But anyway, I only have one thing to say. It's informational,just in case you get confused. I dunno how many people know their Japanese...

Haha-ue-(formal) Mother

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced around in pure curiosity. A small, neutral smile adorned his face as he observed the goings-on of Kaede's village. There were children playing in the streets and humans doing all sorts of jobs. 

"Sesshoumaru, focus!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku tapped him on the shoulder warningly with the staff and his eyes stared straight forward.

For about three seconds.

_How can one ignore such a bustling village?_ He wondered. Sango, Kirara, Rin, Shippo, and Miroku soon went their own ways, leaving Sesshoumaru with Kagome and Inuyasha.

He glanced around and took in the sights as he walked.

"Inuyasha, is this _your_ village?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"It is a nice place to be…"

"Yeah. A lot better than all the places we have to go," Kagome interrupted. "Especially when Inuyasha isn't welcome because of his horrible attitude."

"What! Say that to my face, Kagome! They just don't like hanyou is all!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears tweaked, but he gave no other indication that he cared any longer.

"Um…Kagome?" Sesshoumaru began.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. He's just being stubborn."

"Inuyasha?" he tried once more. "I think…"

"Oh, so you're taking her side!" Inuyasha snarled. "Figures!"

"Ano…Isn't that the shop we need to go to?" he insisted, pointing 20 feet away.

Kagome and Inuyasha face-faulted before anime-falling on the spot. The popped up and looked up apologetically at Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry!" they both told him.

Sesshoumaru's head tilted once more in puzzlement before he began to walk back to the shop.

"Hello, sir, what may I do for…ahh! A demon!"

The young man at the door ran into the shop, irritating Sesshoumaru.

"I am not here to cause trouble. I merely want a new set of clothing," he said.

"So sorry for my son's behavior," an older looking woman said. "All the stories he hears of youkai, you know. _I've _seen the good in all races, and youkai are not excluded. So what is it that you need, my good sir?"

"I require a new kimono."

"That's what we got. Do you have any preference of style?"

"No. Do it as you see fit. Are you going to need my measurements?"

"Yes I will, if you please…"

Sesshoumaru gave her the measurements just as Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"What manner of cloth would you prefer?" she asked politely.

"Silk. I do not require much. Just a haori, one undershirt, and typical field hakama shall suffice."

"Very well. You may pick up your kimono in forty-five minutes. In the meantime, would you like to browse for something to wear now?"

"What's wrong with what he's wearing now!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _What an embarrassment…_

Quicker than the eye could see, he punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Do not be rude, little brother. You dishonor me."

"Screw you! You don't have any honor anyhow!"

He stormed out and Kagome followed him.

"I meant no harm in what I said," the woman apologized, bowing.

"It is no fault of yours. What you say is true. This haori is ill suited for my purpose. It is very small…by the way, do you sell sashes here?"

"Oh, yes. They're in that corner over there."

"Arigato."

Sesshoumaru walked to the corner of the store where many obi were set out on the table. He found the longest ones and compared the designs. There was a beautiful orange and yellow one that looked like flames, and yet another lavender one embroidered with beautiful blue crescent moons.

"These are very beautiful…" he murmured. "But I need a short one as well…"

He picked a plain blue obi for that, and held onto the other two. He held onto the lavender one and remembered his yellow and blue obi.

Well, it wasn't actually his obi, now was it? No, it had been his mother's obi. He carried it around with him since he was a child because he missed her scent. He was a young man by now, and yet he still kept it near for it carried her scent very faintly. He never washed it unless he had to, and when he did, it was softly, so the smell would be there for him, whenever he needed it…

He blinked, his elegant lashes coming together delicately. A tear formed in the corner of his right eye, just a single tear, at the thought of his irresponsibility. He had forgotten about the obi when he was being tortured. He had forgotten to keep his mouth quiet about its significance to him, and they had taken it.

Sesshoumaru took the three obi to the front of the shop and prepared to pay for them.

"That comes up to…"

"Here," Sesshoumaru said, paying her with a large piece of gold.

"Oh, my! This is far too much!"

"I have plenty. Take it," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

Sesshoumaru walked out, still clutching the three sashes. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome outside.

"You bastard! Good, that means I can beat ya up!"

Inuyasha punched Sesshoumaru on the jaw. The taiyoukai's head reeled, but he didn't move otherwise.

"Aren't ya gonna fight back?" sneered the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, stop it!"

"He embarrassed me in there, he deserves this!"

Suddenly, a drop of something fell onto the ground. Another drop fell, but of a different liquid. The first was blood, the second…

"Are you crying, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's bangs hid his face.

"Who cares!"

Inuyasha punched him in the gut and he gave a very neutral "oof," but when the hanyou tried once more to punch Sesshoumaru, he was blocked by the taiyoukai's arm.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome snarled.

Sesshoumaru coughed up a mouthful of blood, then collapsed to his knees. Inuyasha had reopened the wound in his stomach.

"I deserve it. I lost her sash. I lost it, it is all my fault…"

A line of blood dribbled from Sesshoumaru's lips as he looked up.

"I did not take care of it enough."

"Who…?"

"Haha-ue…"

* * *

R & R pretty please! 


	34. Back to Work

Aii! Look, I do love writing this story, but I have to tell you now, I'm getting a little bit fed up with the unconstructive criticisms.

Number one: I'm not usually mean, and I'm not trying to be mean now, but I got one heck of an attitude when I get ticked, so sorry.

Number two: Sesshoumaru is spelled so many different ways by now, that no one remembers that in Japanese, the "u" is meant to be there to emphasize the "o". If you didn't know, I'm not telling you off, just stating.

Number three: For cripes sakes, people! If you don't wish to read the meanness, don't! I will feel bad that I lose reviews, but not if you're gonna tell me to stop hurting Sesshoumaru every chapter. I write it how I want, and the fact that some people seem to like to read it just makes me really happy.

Now, can we all just get along, and not yell things like "LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT YOU MONSTER! STOP IT! AH!" at each other? I think I'm very tolerant. I've gone thru 33 chapters and not said a word.

Well, sorry to slow you down and maybe get you angry, so on with the story.

* * *

"Your mother's obi! That yellow and blue one was hers!"

"I…I kept it, you see…I kept it since I was a pup…"

"Sesshoumaru, nothing is your fault!" Kagome said. "You didn't want it to happen, did you?"

"No," he said with a shudder. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"We'll get it back."

"All these promises when we haven't the power, resources, or even the time to go through with them? Kagome, open your eyes! There is no cure to the Were-Dog disease, and that obi is probably shredded in seven thousand pieces by now…"

"Don't ever believe that. It's not true. And even if it is, we can still fix it. So don't give up. You've been trying to do that way too much for my comfort," Kagome said.

"…You are right, Kagome. No more giving up for me."

"Good. Now let's go. We have enough time to get to your castle and have you work out some matters."

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Later…(For I'm too lazy to write out any of the trip_**) 

Sesshoumaru let his cloud come to a rest on the ground and dissipate. He waited patiently for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ah-Un to land before entering his castle.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru," said the guard.

Sesshoumaru nodded brusquely and passed through the doors.

"Wow!" Kagome said. This is a really fancy looking shiro!"

"Keep moving," Sesshoumaru said in his characteristic monotone.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed him to his study, where they found Rojin examining some documents. He greeted them without turning.

"Welcome back, my lord. Your paperwork is over there on your desk," he said.

Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod and sat at his desk, which was loaded with many papers.

"Um…" Kagome began.

"Go amuse yourselves in my gardens or something. Ah-Un will take you," Sesshoumaru said tonelessly.

Kagome was surprised at how thoroughly Sesshoumaru had regained his composure and shed his newfound childlike tendencies.

"Inuyasha…why is he so…stuck up like that again?"

"Sesshoumaru's home. This is how he is when he's here. He wants to be himself, you know."

"But why? Why would he want to be so stuffy?"

"No one can bother him when he's stuffy. Nothing bothers him really, because he just ignores it. That's why he never helps anyone unless it's of any benefit to him."

"Hmm…I wonder if he's helping us because we're of benefit to him?" Kagome murmured. "After all this, will he still be a presumptuous ass?"

"Probably," Inuyasha sneered.

Ah-Un came into view and the two of them climbed onto his back so that they could be flown to the gardens.

* * *

Sesshoumaru scrawled his signature onto a document after careful scrutiny. He felt a lot more comfortable doing what he was supposed to do, no matter how strenuous it seemed. 

_It seems the northwest is having a bit of trouble. Nothing I want to get involved in, but for the sake of politics, I suppose I must…_

Sesshoumaru glanced at a few more documents. There seemed to be another problem, one involving his lands. He read carefully the headman's plight. It seemed as if a dragon youkai from the east was causing problems for them.

_I will inspect this,_ he thought nonchalantly. He scribbled something in affirmation that assured the village that he would take action as soon as possible.

"Rojin."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send this with a messenger."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rojin took the document and left the study.

"Hmm…"

Sesshoumaru fiddled with his brush, twirling it carefully in his fingers so as not to splatter the ink.

"I do wonder…what are the others doing?" he thought aloud. "Either way, it is not my concern right now."

He began to sort through his documents once more. He had so many before, but the pile had been whittled down to very little by now. It took him little time to attend to them.

_There are about seven villages that require my services for one reason or other. The question is whether Inuyasha and his companions will allow me to go. Whether or not they do, I shall get done with my business. And I must patrol my borders every once in a while. _

He wiped his brush clean of ink and sat it next to the sealed ink well before gathering several papers and slipping them into the folds of his haori. As he rose to his feet, he felt a sharp prick into the arch of his foot. Annoyedly, he shook the shard into a more comfortable position.

_I am still perplexed as to why Kagome wanted to give me a shard. Under my jurisdiction, the jewel will become tainted, will it not?_

But then he remembered that it was just neutral with him.

"Ah, well. This is something worth studying…"

"My lord…?"

"Rojin. What do you want?"

"I need to check up on you, sir. May I?"

"You may."

Rojin bowed.

"Your…I mean…your brother's haori…it must be removed…"

Sesshoumaru shed the uncomfortable haori so that Rojin could see his stomach.

"Wow. This is healing up pretty nicely. I didn't think it'd heal so fast. It's only been three days or so, you know…"

"Yes…I know…"

"How are things?" Rojin pressed as he felt around the wound. "Does this hurt?"

"No. And things are fine to say the least."

"What have you done lately?"

"Cause nothing but annoyance and leave trouble in my wake."

"Is it the symptoms I listed? I knew they were to be persistent, cousin, but they seemed to have faded by now. Hurt yet?"

"No."

Rojin pushed against the center of the wound and Sesshoumaru flinched.

"Hurts?"

"It is still tender there…"

"You've healed extremely well around the wound, but the center is still a hunk of soft meat that's been tenderized by a set of nasty claws. I'll give it another week. Come back then."

"Very well. Are you able to handle business here?"

"Oh yeah. Me and Ayumi—oh, and Tori too—have you covered for the most part."

"Thank you very much."

"You've got some of your spunk back, Sesshoumaru. Glad to see…what the hell?"

Rojin put a clawed hand to the Subduction Collar.

"This golden bastard shrunk. Can't you tell?"

"Hn?"

Sesshoumaru felt his collar and was frightened to find that it was in close contact with his neck. It now gripped his skin softly.

"Tima still has control over you, cousin. As long as she does, and the longer you stay away, that collar will continue to shrink…" Rojin said sadly.

"Can you do anything? Anything at all, Rojin!"

"I…I can try to help you, but I need time."

* * *

R & R please! 


	35. Miko Power!

Hey! Sorry for the slow update. But before the story, I'd just like to say that I'm glad some of you guys are being sympathetic towards me cuz of the flames. And yes, someone actually did say that in a review. I'd also like to apologize for I believe what will be the final time on hurting Sesshoumaru. He's my fav. character, but it seems that when I type freely and the genre is horror, I tend to be pretty morbid. I decided to update now because I'm on ch. 38 and I've been more concerned about the HP/IY cross than this for a while. Forgive me.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his central garden. There he found Inuyasha and Kagome picking apples from his favorite tree. 

"Oh, hi Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru within these walls, onna," he said roughly.

"Fine, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru," she said dismissively. "So do you want to go now?"

Sesshoumaru felt his stomach cramp up as he saw the apples hanging from the tree. Succulent and red, they just _called_ out to him. His stomach gave a very loud growl that surprised even Kagome. He turned away, his stomach refusing to quiet.

"Wow! You sound like you have a 10.5 earthquake in your tummy," Kagome said. "I wish we could let you eat, but Rojin said no…"

"And that rule shall stand."

They all turned to Rojin.

"I mean it, Sesshoumaru. No food. I know you hate to become ill, and that's all food will do to you. Even if you are doing better, that taint runs deep, and I know that _you_ know there's more than your stomach's hunger making those noises…"

"I no longer care, cousin!" Sesshoumaru growled. "I can no longer take it, I feel weak with the hunger! Can I at least try some food?"

"If you are so sure of your stomach's abilities, eat an apple for all I care!"

Sesshoumaru snatched up an apple from the tree and obligingly took a bite of it. He chewed carefully, letting the sugar run over his tongue, before swallowing. In less than a minute, the apple was nothing more than a core.

"Feh. And you doubted me?" he sneered at Rojin.

"Not doubt. Just hold on a little longer," Rojin said in an equally sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru began to feel very ill. His face took on a very green color and he began to gag.

"Ohhh….what did you do, Rojin. I will kill you…uuughh…"

Sesshoumaru covered his mouth and his stomach gave a jolt.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

Kagome's voice blurred into his ears, making him feel all the more sick for some reason. He turned away, eyes shut tightly, and threw up.

"_DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD! NOT AGAIN!_"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and realized that he had projectile-vomited on Inuyasha again, just like in Kagome's time.

"I…apologize…Inuyasha…" he gurgled.

"I told you, Sesshoumaru. Your body isn't ready to accept food. You need time to heal, understand?"

Sesshoumaru wiped his mouth and nodded.

"Good. Then about this collar. What you need to do is find another spell that is more powerful than it. Then, when that spell is used, the collar should come straight off. Okay?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"What spell could I find that is powerful enough to thwart the Collar?" he sneered.

"I don't know, but you'd better step it up. The Collar will be choking you by tomorrow, and this time, it can't be stopped. No one is controlling it."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and coughed as the collar shrunk a little more.

"Rojin, it is shrinking once more!" he said, panic obvious in his voice. The Collar stopped just as it reached his neck. It was now firmly pressed against the flesh of his throat.

"I know!" Kagome suddenly said. "I know a spell that may work!"

The dog demons all turned to her.

"Which one?" Rojin and Sesshoumaru said.

"Inuyasha's subjugation rosary! If I can get another, we'll be able to pry that Collar off!"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Take me."

* * *

They wasted no time in getting to Kaede's village. 

"Sesshoumaru, I'm warning you! This is not something you want to do! You get me!"

"Inuyasha, I'd rather have the collar off than be dead!"

"Fine. Your funeral," Inuyasha scoffed. He'd tried to warn his brother that being sat was no picnic, but now he was done trying to help.

"Come into Kaede's hut with me, guys. I'll ask her to make another rosary.

When they told Kaede of their plight, her face became thoughtful.

"Hmm…I do have a rosary that is similar to Inuyasha's, but you can do various other commands with it, and its subjugation effect is ten times more powerful.

Inuyasha snickered. A "Sit" that strong would probably disfigure his brother's face, considering the sit he got disfigured _his_ brain for a few minutes.

"We'll have it, Kaede-sama," Sesshoumaru said.

Kaede nodded.

"Hold on for a moment. I will put it on for you…"

Kaede pulled a rosary of dark green beads out. They were larger than Inuyasha's rosary beads, and they had symbols carved onto them. Kaede began to chant and the beads glowed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes became enamored to the glowing beads and they dulled as a spell took hold of his mind—a spell that kept him from fighting as the beads created a rosary around his neck. The first three beads' kanji quickly changed into the symbols for his name.

"Now, child. The beads require a word…"

"Can I use Inuyasha's word?"

"You may. The rosaries distinguish by name.

"Er…Sesshoumaru…Sit!"

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his spellbound reverie and collided to the floor with a yell.

"OWWWW!"

His body twitched for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru…? Uh…can you move?" Kagome asked.

A mumble came from the Sesshoumaru-shaped crater on the ground.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru unglued his face from the ground.

"If you…ever…do that again…I will kill you…" he hissed. One of his eyes was shut where a rock from _under_ the hut floor had met with his eye. "I believe it is safe to say I have the worst luck in the world…"

"You can say that again," Inuyasha said with a hearty laugh. "Lemme help ya up…"

"So, what else can this necklace do?" Kagome wondered. "Sesshoumaru…um…roll over!"

Sesshoumaru's rosary glowed and he was forced back onto his knees.

"What is this sorcery!" he yelled as he was forced to roll on the ground.

"It's miko power!" Kagome said. "Whoa…that was cheesy…"

The collar around Sesshoumaru's neck tremored violently.

"Wench, the collar is starting to become stressed," Sesshoumaru told her.

"It is? Let's do a few more tricks then."

"No, no!"

"Beg!"

Sesshoumaru fell back onto his haunches and held his arm up with the hand slack so that he looked like a begging puppy.

"Lay down!"

He next was forced flat on his stomach.

"Heel!"

Inexplicably, the taiyoukai found himself walking to Kagome's side and standing next to her.

"Speak!"

Sesshoumaru's face showed a look of utmost horror as he began blabbering exactly _what_ was on his mind.

"Play dead!"

Sesshoumaru did exactly as Kagome said and fell back, looking dead to the entire world.

"Please…stop it…" he begged.

_SNAP! CRACK!_

The Subduction Collar snapped off his neck.

"It has come off at last!" Sesshoumaru remarked. "I am glad…now…down to business…"

He ran out his claws.

"Ally or not, that was just your way of embarrassing me, and you shall be punished!" he roared to Kagome.

"Eep. Stay!"

Sesshoumaru's poison charged claws stopped one inch from Kagome's nose. He swiped at her, but there was little else he could do.

"Curse this necklace!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and succumbed to the control.

"Very well, Kagome. I will not harm you. Only…can you take this irksome rosary off of me?"

Kagome thought about it.

"Hmm…"

"Kagome, you promised me on the way here that you would not keep it on!"

"Yeah, but you almost killed me…"

"I apologized, and you know that unlike my brother, I make good on my promises!"

"What would you know about it!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Erm…nothing…"

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started warningly.

"No, anything but that!"

"Speak!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself.

"I know because I have witnessed you two fight many a time about promises to Kikyo and his promises to you, Kagome, while I have been here!"

"Oh! How dare you?"

Sesshoumaru was still under the spell of "Speak" when she said that, so…

"I have demon hearing. I cannot help it."

"Ohhh! Sesshoumaru, Sit!"

_THUMP!_

Sesshoumaru groaned. His head was spinning and he didn't have any incentive to move at the moment. (A.N.: Remember, this sit command is ten times the one Inuyasha has, because Sesshoumaru's stronger, but poor guy! It still hurts!)

* * *

R & R please! Flames will be used to roast Jaken. 


	36. Tainted

Yo! Well, there's not really much to say, but I do want to say to eastsidegeorgiaboy that I appreciate your lengthy reviews and your offer to give me IY episodes. I'll probably email you tomorrow. I'm glad you reviewed, cuz you gave me hope. You showed me that I'm not as bad a writer as I think I am. Thank you for that. But I'll shut up now, so everyone can read.

* * *

After ungluing Sesshoumaru from the floor, the three of them left to go get his new kimono. On the way, they met with the others again, who were slightly surprised to see what Sesshoumaru was now sporting.

"Sesshoumaru…is that…a rosary?" Sango said.

Sesshoumaru grunted a reply. He was still very ticked off at Kagome for going back on her promise, and he wasn't very social. Miroku whapped him on the head with his staff to get his attention.

_HROWWRR!_

An actual roar came from deep within Sesshoumaru and he bared his fangs at Miroku.

"Do not _dare_ to assault me with that staff again, monk! I will not stand for it!" he snarled, all traces of complacency gone from his voice. He slashed at Miroku with his claws and successfully injured the houshi before Kagome sat him.

"See, this is why you need the rosary!" Kagome snapped.

"I hate you! I hate everybody! Why will you not just leave me alone!"

Sesshoumaru snarled and stomped off to the kimono shop.

"Oh. You are back. Your kimono is done, sir," the woman said as he entered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He took the clothing and went into a small dressing room that was labeled clearly. When he came out, the Inu-gumi had already returned. They took one look at him and did a group double take.

From his toes to the tips of his ears and his shaggy, mismatched bangs, Sesshoumaru's outfit and looks were all but normal. He was wearing a prussian blue haori which was embroidered with dark purple flowers. His hakama were of field variety, but instead of gripping at his ankles like his normal hakama, these blue ones flared out like Kikyo's. His tail was thrown over his shoulder as it normally was, and yet he looked like a normal villager. Were it not for his markings and youki, he would have passed as a resident of the village.

"Sesshoumaru…you look so normal…" Kagome said.

The demon turned his nose at them. He was still quite angry with Miroku and Kagome.

"Feh. It is not your concern, onna!" He snapped. "You are reminding me why it is that I was reluctant to join you. I order you to remove this rosary so that I may leave."

"Sesshoumaru, no! It's too dangerous! You're ill…"

"I do not require your help to heal. Take it off!"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's empty stomach began to gurgle loudly once more. He winced.

"Take it easy, Gurgles Mc Noodle Pants!" Shippo said.

The whole group laughed raucously at that.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, not Gargles Mc Noodler Prance!"

"I said Gurgles Mc Noodle Pants," Shippo corrected. "Listen to your stomach!"

"I do not care! Ugh, you are all so…so incorrigible!"

Sesshoumaru stormed off into the forest.

"Hey! Get back here! Damn!"

Inuyasha was in a towering temper now.

"That damned youkai bastard! He's a load of problems!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled ill temperedly. He didn't care if he was being obsessive-compulsive; he was tired of it! Tired of being a Were-Dog, tired of being told what to do, and tired of being picked on. 

And he was _hungry_!

A dull pain in his heel alerted him that the Shikon shard was embedded there. His stomach gave an obstinate gurgle as he pulled his boot off.

"Grr…why must I tote this damnable shard around?" he grumbled, pulling it out of his flesh.

His ears lowered slightly in apprehension as he studied the shard. It was a very dark purple.

"It's…tainted…"

Sesshoumaru didn't put much stock into the Sacred Jewel, but he somehow felt that _he_ was corrupting the shard. Now that he though about it, his blood could've done that. His blood was filled with poison and demon powers.

But no, this shard was feeding on his rage and irritation. It was his behavioral pattern and emotions that were corrupting the jewel shard.

Somehow, that depressed him. He never thought of himself as corrupt. Perhaps not fully pure, but he never did anything that wasn't right by him. He always followed his instinct and did what he thought was right.

Well, the arguments with the group didn't settle too well with him. Was that it?

Furthermore, was the jewel normally neutral because he did what was right by _him_ but not what was right by all standards?

"This is puzzling indeed…unh!"

He gasped as the jewel absorbed itself into his hand.

_No! _he thought in alarm. _If I become one with the tainted Jewel, who knows what will happen…?_

Suddenly, the forest became deadly calm.

Sesshoumaru felt a change in his body. His claws grew to 3 ½ inches and his fangs also lengthened.

_This isn't like being a Were-Dog,_ he thought. _The jewel is furthering my taint!_

"Sesshoumaru! There you are! I came…to apologize…"

_No! Kagome!_

Sesshoumaru felt a burning in his abdomen and clamped his hand over it.

"Ouaghh!" he moaned. "The claw marks…"

Inuyasha's claw marks to his gut reappeared in vibrant red streaks. The taint was now spreading like wildfire. He could feel his heart race and his body felt so overpoweringly hot that he tore his haori off in a mad attempt to cool down.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?"

"Shikon…no…Kakera…" he managed to say. His eyes then took a crimson hue and he knew no more.

* * *

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" 

"…It smells dangerous around here. Shippo, you'd better hide. It's gonna be bad."

Suddenly, Kagome burst out of the forest, looking very frightened.

Out from behind her burst Sesshoumaru, but he was hardly recognizable.

He had taken a form much like Inuyasha did when he transformed, only Sesshoumaru looked much more deadly—the Shikon Jewel had caused an awful metamorphosis in his body. His feet had become enormous dog paws and large, very un-doglike spines were growing from his back. His tail whipped around furiously and foam rimmed the edges of his mouth as he growled menacingly.

"Inu…yasha…!" he said in a very slow snarl. "I…will…kill…"

He slashed at his brother, successfully cutting his arm.

"You!" Inuyasha snarled. He made to draw Tetsusaiga…

"No!" Kagome said. "He's absorbed the Jewel Shard by accident! It's not his fault!"

Inuyasha growled.

"Fine. But how do you propose we take him down!"

* * *

R & R pretty please! And that Gurgles Mc Noodle Pants thing came from my friend Roger's mother. I told them I'd use it, and so I did. 


	37. A Gruesome Transformation

Well, this is really the last chapter before a two week hiatus. I'm really going to Miami this time. Sorry for the down time, but I'll update when I get back, I promise. Until then, I guess you'll have to make do with this. Sorry again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled. He was becoming tired of Inuyasha's talking.

"If…you…won't…fight…" he managed to say. He could hardly make words; his voice was so doglike.

He then charged at Rin, the youngest there.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried in alarm.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched. He slowed down and came to a stop before the child. His face showed confusion for a moment.

"Who…are…you?"

Rin gasped. She was scared. Her lord didn't even remember her!

"I…will…not…stand…for…this! Answer…me!"

Sesshoumaru swiped at Rin and she shrieked before darting away. The taiyoukai gave a snarl and the spines on his back lengthened. The transformation caused him pain and he yelled before turning back to the others. His fangs dripped saliva as he charged at Rin again.

This time, the young girl smiled sadly.

"If my lord wishes to take my life, I will gladly give it," she whispered. "You gave it to me, and you can take it away again."

The moist sound of claws on flesh was the only thing heard in the clearing. Rin staggered back before passing out. Her shoulder was cut open.

Sesshoumaru roared. His skin was tinged red and he himself felt as if his skin was burning. With a cry, he began to bang his head on a tree with powerful head butts.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha snarled, trying to bar his brother's way. Sesshoumaru ceased hitting his head and began to tear at his hand with his gargantuan fangs, ripping the flesh away until his jaws closed around the Jewel Shard. With an almighty wrench, he pulled it out of his hand and spat it to the ground.

At once, the crimson bled from his eyes and his blistering fever dissipated. He collapsed to his knees and held Rin's head up with his mangled hand.

"Rin…Rin, wake up. I order you to awaken!" he said hoarsely.

The young girl stirred.

"Lord…Sesshoumaru? You did not kill me? Did you change your mind? I am so glad!"

Rin gave a small smile.

"Rin, I apologize. I meant no harm, I would never…"

"I believe you. There was a bad thing in you. But it's gone. Now you're my courageous lord again!"

Sesshoumaru turned away.

"I will not hurt you again," he promised quietly.

"Thank you, my lord…"

Rin closed her eyes and with a smile, she fell asleep in his arm.

"Sesshoumaru…" Sango interrupted.

"Hn?"

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother's friends.

"We're sorry. We're all sorry that it's so hard for you."

Sesshoumaru smiled genuinely.

"That is alright. I suppose I should not have been so short with you. After all, you have all helped me quite a bit…with the exception of Shippo…"

Shippo laughed nervously.

"Sorry about before. I didn't mean to do that," Shippo said apologetically.

"What is done is past. I do not dwell on it…much…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. The spines in his back had not disappeared.

"Must I look like such a vile creature?" he muttered. As he rose, the spines twitched slightly. They were part of him for the time being, and were reacting so. He also had three spines coming out of his arm.

"We're gonna have to get rid of those, you know," Inuyasha said. "They're from the transformation…"

"Yes, I know. How shall we go about it?"

"I'd cut 'em, but they might grow back. Let's just pull 'em out."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a shudder at the thought. It would probably hurt like nothing else, but he was left with no alternative.

"Very well…"

He turned his back to Inuyasha, where seven enormous black spines were protruding.

"Have at it."

Inuyasha hesitated before gripping the first spine on the bottom. He moved it slightly and Sesshoumaru's muscles tightened.

"This may hurt," Inuyasha warned. He then used all of his strength to yank the spine out.

"_AAAUUGHHH!_"

Sesshoumaru yelled in pain as the spine was removed. A sizeable bit of flesh went with it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in alarm. "I don't know if this is safe!"

"There is no other alternative, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru told her through his teeth. Inuyasha grabbed another spine and yanked roughly. It came away and Sesshoumaru gave another cry of agony. He fell to his knees, sick with the pain. He could feel his wounds healing; the first was halfway healed, but the pain persisted.

And so went the other five spines. After that, he felt so drained that he could hardly hold up his arm for Inuyasha to remove those. When the hanyou was finished, Sesshoumaru was quivering from the tips of his elfish ears to his now doglike paws. The claws in his feet retracted and withdrew rhythmically and slowly as his toes twitched.

"What about those dog feet?" Miroku had to wonder.

"They will transform back soon enough," Jaken spoke up. Everyone had quite forgotten him, so with the exception of Sesshoumaru, they were all surprised. "Lord Sesshoumaru is a dog demon! His blood can reverse the transformation!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. The terrible wounds in his stomach were beginning to heal once more and were at their previous state, give or take a bit of added injury.

"It is time we resumed your journey and mine," Sesshoumaru said. "Now is as good a time as any."

"Are you positive?" Kagome asked. "You're sure you don't need rest."

"Feh. I am not weak. Let us get on with our objectives."

Ever since his visit to the castle, Sesshoumaru had regained much of his arrogant attitude. The Inu-gumi wasn't sure on whether this was good or bad. Except Inuyasha, who knew his brother well.

"Hmm…come on, bastard, what are you in such a hurry for? I know you don't care about the Shikon Jewel, and you haven't expressed much concern for the Were-Dog thing at all yet. You want something else…"

"…I am the Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha. I must patrol my borders and visit several villages."

"Great! Cuttin' even more into our travel time!" the hanyou growled angrily.

"I will go by myself if that is what you wish. Either way, business must be conducted. More to the point, several demons and dragons have been plaguing villages in my jurisdiction. This village is in your jurisdiction, and I know you wish no harm to befall it. That is your wish. This is my _job_. Surely you can understand?"

"Yeah, but we still don't have the time."

"Jewel shards could be present in my business. I have seen this sort of thing before. However, I do not bother with the jewel shards. I leave them in the villages."

"Is that so?" said Kagome slyly. "Let's drop by some of the villages you need to check, shall we?"

* * *

R & R pretty please so that I have something to come back to!


	38. It's My Job, I Can't Get Sick

Well, I found salvation. I have a compy with limited Internet access. That doesn't mean the updates will be as frequent as usual, but it means there will be updates. Sorry in advance for mistakes. I don't have Word on this computer, so I have to wing it. I tried to read thru, but that's no guarantee. And just so that you know, I have to work 12+ hours a day here, so when I post, I'm very drained and irritable. Sorry about that. Maybe reviews will help me feel better. Well, review and I may get to see them tomorrow. This compy only works late in the day, for some reason.

Enjoy your read.

* * *

Sesshoumaru led the Inu-gumi on their travels now. Their first stop would be a village two days from Kaede's village. A fair walk, but not one they weren't used to.

Sesshoumaru walked in front, followed by Inuyasha. Kagome rode on her bike with Shippo in the basket, Sango walked with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku walked close to her, and Rin rode on Ah-Un, who was being led by Jaken as usual.

"So," Kagome said, pulling up next to the taiyoukai. "Where are we going?"

"A small ningen village near the edges of my lands. I promised my immediate attention to them," Sesshoumaru explained. "The journey will be long, but we will not have to stop in a village unless you wish to…"

"I do like staying at the inns…" Kagome admitted.

"Me, I shall sleep in the forest," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why?"

"I prefer to sleep in the trees is all. Or amongst them, whichever the case may be."

The tone of his voice ended that part of the conversation if not the _entire_ conversation. But Kagome could see that trees weren't all that he was worried about. His eyes looked distant, as if there was a very important—and cruelty-linked—reason to why he wouldn't stay in an inn.

_Maybe it has something to do with him being a youkai…_Kagome thought. _I won't force him to stay in an inn, though. _

Sesshoumaru's tail flicked as he stared at the moon in the sky. It being so early, the moon was visible. He was slightly concerned, for the moon had been waning from the gibbous stage and was dangerously close to becoming a crescent. He would give it about three days more before he would have to separate from his companions and Inuyasha's group to transform.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The taiyoukai was taken from his train of thought as he turned to Shippo.

"Yes?"

"I wanna show you something," the kitsune said in a questioning manner. It was evident that he wanted Sesshoumaru's permission.

"Hn," was the demon lord's reply.

"Well, I've been practicing a lot and even though it took me a while, I finally learned to do it just right…"  
Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Can you help me from the basket?"

The Inu Youkai lord pulled Shippo from the basket and set him on the ground.

"Thanks. Well…here goes!"

_POOF!_

Suddenly, there were two Sesshoumarus.

"So," Shippo said in Sesshoumaru's voice. "What do you think?"

There was only one problem with Shippo's transformation. It was of Sesshoumaru's old self. That upset him a little more than he would care, for he secretly missed his looks and life. It must have showed on his face (which it normally never would) because Shippo reversed the transformation.

"Look," he said apologetically, "I can do this one too!"

He transformed to the Sesshoumaru of now. That didn't help either. In fact, Sesshoumaru was quite sure his disappointment was evident now.

"Er…well, I can do this, too!"

Shippo's eyes flashed red and he instantly transformed into a Demon-Dog. Sesshoumaru knew this took a great deal of effort on the kitsune's part, but yet he couldn't be happy. He had only three legs, and when Shippo tried to rectify this mistake as before, it only proved to throw more depression onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"…"

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry," Shippo said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, it does not matter. I know you put much effort into transforming yourself in such a manner. I appreciate your intentions, and compliment your dedication."

Shippo put a small smile on, but he still wasn't sure how to feel as Sesshoumaru began to walk forward again.

After a hard day of travel, the Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru-gumi came to a small village. The first group found lodgings, and Rin and Jaken were quite welcome as well, but Sesshoumaru told them he was much more at home in the forest.

"I'll see you and Ah-Un in the morning," Rin said in farewell.

Sesshoumaru waved softly at her before retreating to the forest. The villagers gave him hard looks, which didn't really faze him in fear as much as in the lack of trust. He still had not forgotten the last village he had been in, and he didn't trust them anymore than they did him.

/Come, milord. The forest awaits us/ Ah said.

The demon lord followed his dragon into the forest and he soon found a nice tree to sleep in.

"Good night," he said, leaping up.

'Sesshoumaru, we were thinking maybe you could sleep with us, you know? Rin isn't around and we miss your company…' Un pleaded.

Sesshoumaru's toes rocked on the low branch he had leapt to.

:…Very well. I will.:

Sesshoumaru jumped back down with grace and settled himself next to Ah-Un with his back to a tree. Ah's head settled onto his lap and he pat it.

"Are you quite certain my stomach will not disturb you?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

/We'll be fine. Don't worry. Just sleep./

Sesshoumaru leaned into the tree and within moments, his tired, energy starved body was lulled into a deep sleep—not too deep though, for he could still sense his surroundings.

* * *

_**As if we've never seen this…The Next Day**_

Kagome stretched and yawned off her sleepiness. Inuyasha was already awake and greeted Kagome as she exited the hut.

"Hey, Kagome. Didja sleep okay?"

"Yes. So did Sesshoumaru wake up yet?"

"No, he hasn't come from the forest, and I gotta admit, that's starting to bug me. I dunno if he's comin' out, you know?" Inuyasha replied.

"Are you worried?"

"I have a vow to him. He's not gonna die before I fulfill it."

"So let's check up on him, d'you think?"

Inuyasha nodded and they both headed to the woods, following the hanyou's nose. They soon came upon Sesshoumaru, who was breathing shallowly. Ah's head was still on his lap and they could tell that he had been petting the dragon's head for a while.

What they also noticed was that he was the most beautiful creature when he slept. His normally stoic face relaxed utterly when he slept and he looked so innocent that one could not tell that he was a cold, calculating killing machine when he was awake.

Apart from that, he also looked rather ill from malnourishment. The flesh on his arm looked rather drawn and it was obvious he had grown skinnier since they had first seen him. His face looked slimmer and longer as well, probably due to him not eating for such a long time.

"You know, I don't think he ate much before, Kagome," Inuyasha remarked. "He must be starving…"

"You have no idea."

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up as Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Good morning," he greeted, rising to his feet. He winced at the dull ache in his empty belly.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"No. I never seem to," the taiyoukai replied distantly. "So. I expect you all will want to freshen up before we depart. Do so, and quickly. The sooner we get to the village the better. I do not wish to be in close proximity of them in a few more days.

"Oh!" the young miko gasped. "That's right! Your transformation!"

"Quiet, onna. By now, many must know of my predicament. These people could be among them…"

* * *

R & R pretty please.


	39. Post Transformation Sickness

Hey all! Well, I have some not so good news. I lost one of my notebooks with _Harry Potter and the Deadly Alliance _written in it. This could cause a problem with that story soon, and since I'm typing in Wordpad, that makes the problems double. It's hard to update like this...but I shall continue to try. Well, I thought I should say it, but my grandmother died, so I may be slow to the update for a while. Keyword may. Or, if I do update in anything, it may be morbid or something...sorry...

Well, read on.

* * *

After an hour, the group headed out, Sesshoumaru once again in the lead. This time, Shippo rode on his shoulder.

_It seems I have become quite attached to the kit,_ he thought with amusement. _I can tolerate him as I can tolerate Rin…_

"Sesshoumaru, why do you have to check the villages?" the young kitsune asked.

"It is my duty. As the Lord of the Western Lands, I must insure that peace is among my regions," the demon explained to Shippo.

"I guess I get what you mean. But from what Inuyasha says about you, it doesn't sound like you care…"

"Inuyasha's view of me is a highly biased one. Not necessarily an incorrect assumption, just an ignorant one."

Inuyasha growled.

"Who're you callin' ignorant, you asshole?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed disdainfully.

:Such language among the children? I would have thought better of you, little brother.:

>Yeah, so what?>

The taiyoukai lord's eyes flickered and he stumbled slightly. He didn't feel very well all of a sudden.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Sango asked, sounding concerned.

"Post-transformation sickness," he mumbled. "It is certainly no fun, but I must cope with it…unh!"

Sesshoumaru's dog feet gave way and he fell to the dirt.

"Or perhaps not," he amended, starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. A throb began behind his temples.

"Here, you ride on Kirara," Miroku suggested. "We'll get to that village, even if you can't walk yourself."

Sesshoumaru nodded weakly.

"Better to be on the way than stopped altogether," he said, climbing onto Kirara's back.

&Don't worry. I won't drop you,& she meowed.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head into Kirara's furry mane and sighed.

_I hope I do not get a fever,_ he thought desperately. However, he could already sense the telltale rise in his temperature. Knowing he was unable to prevent the fever, he amended to the hope that he would be strong enough to handle his business.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. You've got a fever," Inuyasha stated.

"You know, maybe we should get a wet cloth on your head and you should take some aspirin. Just in case, so your fever stays down," Kagome suggested.

Sesshoumaru nodded weakly. He took the aspirin Kagome gave him and allowed her to tie a cloth around his forehead before he relaxed on Kirara's back. However, he found it impossible to sleep.

They made good time even without his lead. By midday, they had gone ¾ of the way. At that time, the children complained of hunger.

"Hm. For the children, I believe we should stop," Miroku affirmed.

They found a clearing in the forest and sat to rest. Sesshoumaru slid off of Kirara's back. His nausea had not diminished during the trip and he certainly wasn't hungry, despite the fact that his stomach felt like it was caving in on itself.

"Okay. Inuyasha, please go get some water. We'll have ramen."

That was all the hanyou needed to hear before he dashed off. The quicker everything was here, the quicker the ramen could be made. Sesshoumaru began to walk off himself.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To gather firewood," he replied softly.

Kagome still felt bad about his situation, but she didn't know whether she could really trust him, so…

"Tell me the truth, Sesshoumaru. Where are you going? Speak."

Sesshoumaru glared at her as he repeated what he'd said mere seconds ago.

"Sorry…I had to be sure," she told him apologetically.

The taiyoukai disappeared into the woods and within a few minutes came back holding a great deal of firewood. He set it in the middle of their campsite and ordered Ah-Un to breathe lightning-fire upon the kindling. A fire was soon crackling merrily and so Kagome began to cook. Sesshoumaru walked to Kirara and sat down. The movement jarred his stomach so that he had to stifle a rather wet burp.

"You look sorta green," Inuyasha sneered. "Just make sure you puke some other direction. I hate being a damn target."

Sesshoumaru growled as he situated himself on the ground.

"I will not become ill," he said dangerously. What his mind was thinking however was,_ When I get sick, little brother, I shall make sure to aim at you specifically, because you are grinding my nerves!_

Sesshoumaru's abused stomach gave a nasty gurgle and he buried his head into Kirara's fur.

Soon the ramen was done and Kagome dished it out to everyone except Sesshoumaru and Kirara. Kirara was given fish. She glanced at Sesshoumaru apologetically before shrinking down to her smaller form and beginning to nibble at her lunch. She mewed contentedly at the rare treat.

"Thanks for catching that fish for her, Sesshoumaru," Sango said. "She really likes fish, but I rarely have the time to catch any for her."  
Sesshoumaru graced Sango with a small smile.

"You are very welcome. She most certainly deserves it. She is a creature so kind," the taiyoukai replied. Kirara gave a mewling thank you.

"Yes, she's always been kind," Sango said happily. "That's why we love her."

Kirara licked some fish off her paw before continuing her meal. Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother, who was slurping obstinately. The sight of Inuyasha eating made his elder brother's stomach take a turn for the worse. The lord turned from him with a groan.

"Your manners…are…atrocious," he said thickly to his little brother.

"So what? You tellin' me that you think it looks a lot better to see you eat? You tear the flesh right from a dead carcass and me slurpin' noodles is gross!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and hurried into the bushes. Normally, a recount of the way he ate never made him feel so ill, but today was an exception. He leaned over and his body tried to vomit, but there was nothing in his stomach. A bit of saliva dripped from his open mouth to the grass below.

"I can't stand this," he said to no one in particular. "I want to be myself once more…"

He rose shakily to his feet and walked back with his stomach still cramped up. He looked rather woebegone to the others as he leaned against a tree. Kirara went up to him and sat in his lap while Shippo cuddled into his side. The taiyoukai's eyes widened considerably at the extra contact.

_Why?_ He wondered. _Why do they want to be near me? I have been their enemy for so long, and yet the comfort me. I do not understand. Is it because my youki is low and they believe I am weak enough to "snuggle" with? No, that is not their intention. Perhaps…it is possible to simply want to comfort another…especially another demon…_

His internal confusion proved to be too much for him and he leaned his head back to relieve some of the pressure.

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	40. Nostalgia and Confusion

Let me be the first to tell you, this action scene was cut short a bit. I cut it because when I did this in Miami, I was unsure of the length and I was also being watched by my father, who didn't even want to pay me for the work I did, so I'm sorry. I know the chappie sucks, but bear with me.

On a different note, thanx for the support guys.

And just outta curiosity and not meanness, are you alwayz gonna contradict what I say, _IWasATeenageBarbieDoll?_ It's not a sarcastic or mean question, just an actual one, so don't hate me...

* * *

Sesshoumaru was well enough to travel after the short break, but when they finally reached the village, he was bedridden for several hours. After that, he addressed the village headman himself.

"You honor us with your prescence, Sesshoumaru-sama," the headman said, bowing.

"Now, what seems to be your problem?" the youkai pressed. "I hear tell of a dragon..."

"Yes, a horrible creature it is..."

And so the headman tild his story of a fearsome dragon which frequently visited the village and devoured their cattle and even the villagers themselves. He expressed deep concern for his village and asked Sesshoumaru to assist them.

"So when does this dragon normally visit?"

"In the later hours of the day. He is due any minute. The villagers as you can see have already gone to hide..."

"It is fortunate that the dragon is to come soon, for in a while, I doubt I myself will be able to protect you..."

"What is it that you mean, milord?"

"It is none of your business," Sesshoumaru said tartly, though he did say it a bit softer than normal.

"It was not my place to question you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Forgive me."

Sesshoumaru nodded before a scream came to his ears.

"The dragon is here."

* * *

Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at the dragon before her, but it instantly chewed it in half.

"My Hiraikotsu!" she cried.

"DOKKASOU!"

A shot of green poison flew at the dragon, but it dodged.

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Planes. You have come to find me?" the dragon sneered. "You flatter me."

"What is your name?" Sesshoumaru growled. "I will need to know it before I terminate you."

"It is not I who shall die. My name is Ryunochi, and you shall remember the name."

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"I shall--so that I may know what to write on your stone when you are laid to rest!" he snarled, lunging at the snake. It easily sidestepped him, but it fell prey to his feint and was scratched by his claws.

"Is that all you can muster, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" Ryunochi sneered.

"Hardly."

The demon lord sprayed poison at his opponent.

"Hmm..."

A flash of bright yellow light blinded Sesshoumaru for a moment, and when his eyes cleared, he found Inuyasha barring his way to the dragon. His eyes looked dead.

"Back away from master Ryunochi," he said in a monotone.

"Inuyasha, step aside, or I will be forced to injure you," Sesshouamru said evenly.

"No."

"You see?" Ryunochi said mockingly. "You cannot beat me. I can control your friends."

"There is a flaw in you plan," Sesshoumaru said with a laugh. "These are not my friends."

So saying, he charged at his brother and slashed him across the chest, effectively knocking him down.

"Keep fighting, Dog!" the dragon roared. "Keep fighting until you kill them all!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in his opponents. He was now facing Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken, and several of the village monks.

"I feel no remorse for killing them!" he yelled. His heart thumped viciously in his chest as he figured out his odds. He knew he would have to kill them all, but he didn't know if Tenseiga could handle reviving them all, or indeed, if it would...

Still, he drew Tokijin and began to fight.

A sharp pain in his shoulder caused him to grunt. A purification arrow was lodged beneath his shoulderblade, courtesy of Kagome. The purification energy sapped his youki so that he fell to his knees, and soon enough, he found a kusarigama embedded in his back as well.

"Ugh!" he roared, trying to move, but finding it difficult. With a moist, sickening sound, the sickle-shaped weapon withdrew from his flesh. He turned to Sango and with a clean swipe, he sliced through her chest. She screamed in pain.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing!" she cried.

"I...Sango, I do not wish to hurt you..."

"Sesshoumaru...I trusted you..." she said before passing out.

With a roar, Sesshoumaru turned to Ryunochi and dug his claws into the dragon's flesh before he could react.

"You were so easy to kill," he snarled.

"You...bastard...it's not over yet..." Ryunochi said weakly. "As long as I have control of your friends..."

And with that, Ryunochi died. The others fell out of his spell, but Sesshoumaru was still not in the clear.

"Sango! Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran to her friends.

"Who did this to you!" she cried.

"...It was...Sesshoumaru..." Sango said. "He turned on us..."

"No! It is not that! I was acting in self-defense, I swear it!" the taiyoukai replied. "They were...ARGH!"

Sesshoumaru felt an arrow pierce his chest and it's power propelled him back into a tree. His eyes were wide.

"A miko...shot me throught the heart...a miko...just like Inuyasha..." he groaned. "The arrow...I must...unh..."

He felt his eyelids grow heavy with spell-induced sleep, but tried to fight.

"I...I..."

His claws hung from the arrow shaft ineffetively as the world around him began to fade.

"Kagome...I...didn't..."

And he knew no more.

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	41. Dogs in Ears

Hiya, peeps, sorry for the slow update. I'm short on chapters again, because I've been working on _Harry Potter and the Deadly Alliance_. I know it seems like I'm running in circles with this story, but I really am starting to get to the end, so you won't have to put up with my circularconundrumsmuch longer. I'm sure the only reason this story has so many reviews is because of its length, not it's quality.

To answer a question, Kagome was under control as well, so she couldn't notice, and when Ryunochi died, they all fell outta the spell instantlywith no memory of the goings-on. And yes, Sesshoumaru could have dodged the arrow, but he was a little lost in his thoughts, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. Not to mention he was being attacked by quite a few people. He couldn't pay attention to 'em all, even with demon senses, and they're all really good fighters.

But anyway, on to the chappie.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt strange. He felt as if he didn't exist. In fact, all he could feel was pain.

_Who...who am I?...What am I...?_

A demon, that's right. He was a demon. The Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru the Were-Dog.

Yep.

That was him.

So what in seven hells was he doing here?

And then he remembered the arrow. Kagome's arrow that had pierced his heart, slowed it, killed him.

No. He was in a state of dormancy, that's all. Just as Ryukotsussei had been...

That was funny. He was really powerful, huh? Only dormant?

And yet, he could do nothing...

* * *

Kagome could feel tears streaming from her eyes as she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly close, his hand clenched around the arrow.

_Why? _She thought in anguish. _Why did you betray us?_

Suddenly, she realized that her thoughts ran very similar to the way Kikyo's had, and she also realized that Kikyo had been tricked. Could _she _have been tricked into "killing" him?

She noticed the dead dragon near Sango. Its insides looked as if they had been melted by poison or acid.

_That was Sesshoumaru..._

"Ka...gome..."

The miko turned quickly to see an injured, but conscious, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what is it!" she asked.

"Ses...shoumaru...he...fought us...because...we were...fighting him..."

"I know, I know. He betrayed us..."

"N-no…" the hanyou said hoarsely. "We...were...being...controlled..."

"What!"

Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha...I just remembered...I shot him in the heart with a _silver_ arrow and it was filled to the brim with purification energies..."

"...But...that...that would kill him..." Inuyasha said. His breath hitched and he coughed blood.

"Inuyasha, right now all I'm worried about is you!" Kagome said, helping him up. She walked him to a hut where she could heal him and proceeded to bandage his wounds.

"Kagome, get Sesshoumaru...get him before..."

"I thought you wanted to kill him, though. Why are you so adamant? Even when I make you help him, you're never so willing..."

"I have a vow to fulfill...and he is my brother..."

"Since when did that matter!"

"...A while before he attacked me...he whispered something in my ear..."

"Huh?"

"He told me...even though I was still being controlled, I could hear...and he told me...that he would resurrect us if he had to kill us..."

Kagome's eyes began to water slightly.

"He really said that, Inuyasha?"

"Y-yes...he did..."

They both glanced out to the tree he was pinned to. All they could see was part of the trunk from their vantage point in the hut.

"Take care of _him_, not me. I'll heal from my wounds, Kagome. If you leave him there, he won't. The purity will overtake him."

The young miko nodded.

"And I left Sango out there. I know I shouldn't have, but I thought Miroku would get her...and then I remembered he's unconscious too..."

She left the hut and found that Sango was using her Hiraikotsu as a crutch to limp to Sesshoumaru.

"Why..." Sango whispered. "I trusted you, I thought you could change, Sesshoumaru..."

"Sango, step aside," Miroku said. He had awakened. "I'm going to suck this tree up with Sesshoumaru attached. That will solve many problems, and it will rid the world of his menace..."

"NO!" screamed Kagome. "No, don't do it! He was only trying to defend himself!"

Miroku's hands rested on the prayer beads. Ironically, the breeze picked up, blowing Sesshoumaru's mismatched bangs about and causing his hand to fall limply from the arrow it had gripped.

"Kagome, his youki is still present. If I do not suck him up soon, I don't know if I will be able to."

"You can't. He was defending himself from us! We were being controlled!"

"You do realize," Miroku began, "That Sesshoumaru is not to be trusted. He has proven that he can be manipulative and vengeful. He could be lying…"

"He's said worse lies to protect others. Like you," Kagome shot back.

"…Lady Kagome…what do you speak of?"

"I knew he was lying when he said he fell from that tree and hit his head. So when I got that rosary on him, I used the 'Speak' command and asked what happened. He told me how you smashed his head with your staff until he got a concussion. So don't talk to me about trusting him when I can hardly trust you!"

"But…"

"Miroku, you're my friend. I can trust you, but you have to realize Sesshoumaru's my friend now too. I trust _him_ too. If Sesshoumaru can defend you, you should know enough to defend him, right?"

"…Yes, Kagome. I now see what I've done wrong."

Miroku lowered his hand.

"Do what you must."

Kagome felt her eyes soften as she walked up to Sesshoumaru's prone body. He wasn't breathing at all.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. What're you doing?" she whispered, twirling his forelock absentmindedly. She felt a wave of nostalgia hit her full force as she saw his elf ears.

"Well, they aren't Inuyasha's, but I wonder what they feel like?"

Her fingers closed around the pointed ends and she rubbed them softly for a few seconds. Not quite as satisfying as Inuyasha's dog-ears, but she thought Sesshoumaru's elfish ears would be interesting to feel.

"I'm sorry I shot you," she said softly. "I'm sorry that you're a Were-Dog. But I'm glad you're my friend now."

Kagome's slender fingers closed around the arrow. Bracing herself, she jerked at it and with a flash of light, it evaporated from her grasp.

_"Huuucgckk!"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open and his gasp scared Kagome into falling away from him with a small cry.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay!"

Another gasp, much longer this time, tore from his throat.

"Can't…breathe!" he managed to say before clawing at his throat and trying to draw air into his starved lungs.

"Kagome, move over!" Sango said.

"He's going into shock from the purification," Miroku said. "And that silver arrow caused an allergic reaction as well."

Sango crashed down to her knees next to a convulsing Sesshoumaru before he passed out. After he did, she began to push against his chest, trying to get a steady breathing rhythm started. After five times, she pinched his nose shut and breathed air into his lungs. His chest rose and fell steadily until Sango stopped.

"His youki is fading!" Miroku said urgently.

"No!" Sango cried. She pinched his nose again and breathed air into him. After the second time, he began to cough violently.

"He's gonna be okay!" Kagome said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Remember he will have a reaction to the silver, Kagome…"

* * *

R & R pretty please with sugar on top!


	42. What Should I Kill?

I'm soooo sorry I'm making you guys wait, I'm just having a bad time of updating lately. My family is acting like a family and doing stuff with me. But here's the next chapter, and hopefully I'll update soon!

* * *

Sesshoumaru groaned. He wished he could be back in the limbo from before; at least it was less painful, even if there was still pain.

Now, he could feel a burning in his chest, an awful burning that he couldn't alleviate. It made his heart skip, which in turn made his chest ache badly.

"Kagome…Sango…anybody…" he muttered. "My chest…hurts…"

"Just relax," Miroku said. "We'll put some numbweed on the wound."

What Sesshoumaru heard was "…lax…numbweed…ound…" He took that to mean that they would be using numbweed.

"Thank you…"

And with that, he let sleep overtake him, however restless it was…

* * *

"Sango, help me carry him. Miroku, you get plenty of numbweed, because Inuyasha needs it too," Kagome ordered.

The houshi nodded and walked off. Sango carried Sesshoumaru's torso while Kagome took charge of his gangly legs.

"He can't stay in the hut, Kagome. We need to treat him and take him far away in three hours, or we risk the entire village when he transforms.

Kagome gulped. _Yeah, this is gonna be some race against time…_

It took the better part of an hour to get Sesshoumaru conscious, and even when he was, he still complained of chest pain.

"Lemme take a look," Inuyasha said; he felt a lot better after having the numbweed put on his wounds. He peeled back his brother's haori and looked at his chest. The wound was healed, but the hanyou could still pick up irregularities in his brother's heartbeat.

"I dunno what's goin' on, Sesshoumaru, but if it don't quit soon, you're liable to have a heart attack with all those skipped beats."

"It's like he has a heart murmur…" Kagome thought out loud. "Only it's a bit worse…"

"Kagome…please take me…from here," Sesshoumaru mumbled. "I can feel it…the power of the Were-Dog calls to me…"

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I'm so sorry…" Kagome said softly.

"Take me out…" Sesshoumaru said. "It is becoming hard to divert the transformation…and I feel…so ill…"

"Help him onto my back!" Inuyasha ordered. "Now!"

Sango and Kagome did as he said and soon, Inuyasha was bounding deep into the forest.

"Inu…Yasha…hurry…" Sesshoumaru told his brother in a quavering voice. "The moon…only the clouds hide it now…"

Sesshoumaru's insides writhed as he could feel some moonlight seeping through the clouds.

_If Zanmaru said the moon doesn't…_he began to think. But the clouds parted to reveal a moon after that and he screamed in agony as he began to transform.

"IIIEEYYAGHHH! INUYASHA, RUN!" he shrieked.

Inuyasha set his brother down and bolted.

"I'll be back, Sesshoumaru. Don't worry, and try to control yourself!" the hanyou called as he ran.

Sesshoumaru roared primally and instantly, his fangs began to lengthen. His face elongated into a snout like always and he claws dug deep trails into the ground as the moonlight quickened his transformation.

In a minute's time, he was transformed fully and with that, he gave a primal howl.

**_AAAAAAWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_**

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Kagome cried. "Is he…?"

"He's transformed, Kagome. There's nothing we can do now…"

"Is he far?" Sango asked.

"Far enough, but if he wants to get here, he can," Inuyasha said. "Let's hope he doesn't want to…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru roared once more, lumbering dazed and confused. His mind told him to kill, to attack, but what could he kill and attack? There was nothing!

Unable to contain his rage, he sunk his fangs into his _own_ flank, howling in pain as he did. His rational Inu Youkai mind was alarmed at the impulsive masochism, but unable to respond.

The Were-Dog gave a snarl as he scented a tribe of demon wolves.

**_You shall be my prey, ookami scum!_** He thought in his Were-Dog telepathy.

Within mere moments, he ran into them. Pupil-less eyes rolling madly, he charged and pinned a wolf under his massive paw. It yelped in surprise before he swallowed it whole.

In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of a charging figure a split second before it clawed his right eye, rendering it useless.

**_You cocky little bastard of a wolf!_**

Sesshoumaru turned to the ookami.

"You! Who are you to slaughter my children!" he snarled. "Ginta, Hakkaku, back up. I'll handle this!"

"But Koga, are you sure you can?" Hakkaku asked uncertainly.

"Are you doubtin' me!"

"No, boss!" Ginta said quickly. "We're just worried…this isn't a normal Inu Youkai…and that moon on it's head…It's definitely Sesshoumaru…"

"I know that, you dopes! His scent is Sesshoumaru's! But I think the idiot got himself bitten by a Were-Dog!"

"B-b-b-but…" Hakkaku stammered. "I thought they were just a myth…"

"A Were-Dog is just as real as me!" Kouga snickered. "I've seen 'em before. They ain't no pretty sight. I had to flee, but this one isn't going to encroach upon my territory, Lord of the West or not!"

**_You believe you can beat me? Laughable, and yet I shall enjoy eating the flesh from your bones…_**

Sesshoumaru charged and tried to pin Kouga down, but it was impossible. The wolf youkai was much too fast.

**_Those shards…_**

Sesshoumaru's left eye widened as Kouga drop-kicked him in the nose. He yelped in pain—his nose was very tender.

As he rose, he let globs of drool run from his jowls, which caused his miasma to rise from the ground in a noxious green fog. Kouga could not avoid this, and was considerably slowed by it.

"Damn!" he cursed. "This poison…"

He ordered his wolves to attack and they latched onto Sesshoumaru's legs. With a roar, the Were-Dog toppled. He bared his massively elongated fangs and snarled at Kouga.

**_You little bastard, I am one, and you are many!_** He thought-spoke to the wolf prince.

"That's just your fault, isn't it? You picked a fight with the wrong person. Or maybe," Kouga said, looking into Sesshoumaru's one good eye, "Perhaps you've picked just the right person."

**_What are you talking about?_**

"You are pretty far in the Were-Dog stages. I don't know much about cures, but I know enough that a Were-Dog this strong should be kept down until his transformation reverses."

**_You cannot bind me! How dare you!_**

Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet, flinging Kouga's wolves in all directions, but at Kouga's command, they pinned Sesshoumaru back down with all their strength.

"Sesshoumaru, just calm down. I know you're in there. I know it. I can't claim to really give a damn, but you're covered in Mutt-face's scent, and Kagome's scent, so obviously she does care.

**_Do not talk to me about the WOMAN or the MAN. They might as well have done this to me, degraded me to this! And yet, a Were-Dog's power is unrivaled!_**

"That's where you're wrong, Sesshoumaru. Dead wrong."

* * *

I know, mean cliffy. But please R & R!


End file.
